Fifty Shades of Amber
by CreoleSoul88
Summary: She was beyond nervous. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. The implications of that thought go far beyond just walking into his office. She was not prepared for the beauty she saw when she stepped in. He was perfection. From his amber colored eyes to his long, silky silver hair. Her mouth became dry and her palms became wet. A story of innocence taken or given?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Journalism Project

"Kagomeeeeee, I'm back!" yelled Rin as she burst through the door of the two bedroom apartment they shared. Their home was cozy and not far from campus. Rin and Kagome are both seniors attending the University of California in Los Angeles.

Rin immediately ran to Kagome's side on the couch. "How are you feeling Kagome?" Kagome was feeling just awful. She lay on the couch in pink pajamas with her long legs stretched out.

"I feel like shit and I bet I look like it too," Kagome moaned from under her pillow. Rin completely disagreed. Kagome was beautiful even while sick. She had a tall curvaceous frame with porcelain skin and bouncy black hair that never lost volume. Her ocean blue eyes and long lashes only accented her beauty. In Rin's eyes, Kagome was perfection. Rin was short reaching only 5'2 with long wavy black hair that was impossible to tame and big brown doe like eyes. Rin felt her curves were in the wrong places particularly her little belly pudge. Despite what Rin thought of herself to Kagome and others, she was a beautiful girl. The belly pudge was all in her head.

Rin went into the kitchen to make Kagome some tea. She insisted her special blend would help the sick girl feel better. She learned the recipe from her deceased parents. The blend consisted of various herbs and flowers that Rin grew in a garden outside in the courtyard of their apartment complex. The weather was just perfect for her garden so she asked management if they would allow it and they did.

Kagome sat up slowly waiting for Rin to bring her the special tea. She bit her nails nervously because of the request she had for Rin. Kagome spent all day thinking of how to get Rin to do her this favor. As Rin walked back into the living room, Kagome sat up straight with a huge smile on her pretty face. Rin knew that look and didn't like it one bit.

"What?" said Rin

"Oh my best friend in the whole entire world, I need you to (cough) do me a huge favor."

Rin stared.

"OK, ok I'll get to it. I am supposed to interview one of the world's richest business moguls for the school newspaper tomorrow but due to my illness I won't be able to do it…"

Kagome's major is journalism. She was head of the newspaper at the school and known for never taking "no" for an answer. She had an aggressive personality when she was trying to get information for a story. She always got her way.

"No! You know I'm no good at things like that."

Rin is an English major. She would much rather read a good book and get lost in stories. Her favorite books to read were older than her great grandparents. She had a particular interest in old legends from the feudal era in Japan. The two seemed like total opposites but they had been inseparable since meeting in elementary school.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top!"

"Kagome, you know midterms are in two days. I have to study."

Kagome was on her knees in a flash at Rin's feet. "Please, it took months to land this interview! He's a very busy man. There is no way I can reschedule it and I definitely cannot show up with a snotty nose!"

Rin sighed, "Ok, I'll do it. But what do I ask? How do I dress? Will he be upset if you send a different person?"

Kagome grinned, "I have a prepared list of questions for you to ask. All you have to do is ask the questions on the list. Bring my recorder with you to record his answers. I also I have the cutest black dress and heels for you to wear. I'll do your hair up in a sophisticated bun. Thank you, thank you, and thank you!"

Rin sighed, "Great…so what is this business mogul's name?" Rin said while flopping on the opposite side of the couch Kagome was on.

"Sesshomaru Taisho"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nerves

"What!?" Rin said with wide eyes. "THE Sesshomaru Taisho! The demon they call Lord of the West Coast! Who pretty much owns California and is known all over the world! That Sesshomaru Taisho!?"

"Calm down Rin. Yes, that's him." Kagome said with an indifferent expression. Kagome was intimidated by no one. She was born to Mr. and Mrs. Higarashi of Higarashi Shrine Incorporated. Unfortunately her father was killed in a car accident but he left a large sum of money to Kagome and her brother. Her mother eventually remarried an older but filthy rich white man that Kagome calls gramps behind his back. Kagome drove a Mercedes Benz G Wagon and her driving was just as aggressive as her personality.

Rin's face turned beet red. She read a lot and had seen pictures of the demon on the cover of various business magazines. He was absolutely gorgeous; however he did have a reputation for being a bit of a tyrant and very cold according to the magazines. Rin didn't think she could get any more nervous about this interview. Just then a knock was heard at the girls' door. Rin was still sitting on the couch looking distraught so Kagome got up to answer.

"Hey Shippo!" Kagome beamed while opening the door wider. In walked a tall redhead young demon. His medium length hair was tied in a high ponytail. He had piercing green eyes and sun kissed skin. His lean frame looked great in his blue tank and khaki shorts. Shippo was a junior at UCLA majoring in Art with a serious concentration on photography.

"Hey Kagome…..what's wrong with Rin?" Asked Shippo. Rin jumped from her thoughts of the silver haired tyrant upon hearing Shippo's voice. Rin and Shippo met during his freshman year at UCLA. They shared many of the same interests and became friends instantly.

"Oh, hey Shippo." Rin said as he walked over to her spot on the couch. Shippo picked up Rin and sat down on the couch placing her on his lap. They had a playful and close friendship but nothing more.

"What's wrong Rinny?"

"I have to interview Sesshomaru Taisho tomorrow."

"THE LORD OF THE WEST COAST!"

"Yep…."

Kagome interjected, "Stop whining Rin! It's not going to be so bad. Don't let his status intimidate you."

Shippo composed himself, "Kagome is right, just be confident and maintain eye contact. Guys like that are all bark and no bite. You have nothing to worry about Rinny." Shippo pulled Rin closer to him and ruffled her hair with his nose. Rin sighed, Shippo always knew how to calm her.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two love birds here. I have some studying to do and cough medicine to take. Smooches!" Kagome bounced to her room blowing kisses all the way.

Rin screamed, "Shut up Kagome! It's not like that!" While Shippo sat quietly and blushed. Rin got up from Shippo's lap, "Well I need to go study also, so I'm going in my room."

"Okay Rinny, I just came over to remind you about your promise to come with me to the museum this weekend. And please think about letting me photograph you."

"I didn't forget and no I'm not very photogenic…" Rin said while lowering her head.

Shippo lifted her head up by the chin and said, "Rin you are beautiful, don't forget it." He then reached behind her ear and pulled out a cherry blossom. "Even more beautiful than this flower" Shippo smiled.

"Oh Shippo, you and your magic tricks" Rin blushed.

Shippo gave Rin a hug and headed out the door. Rin waved him goodbye while shutting the door. As Shippo walked toward his apartment he thought about Rin. She has no idea how beautiful she really is, he thought.

Rin went into her room to try to get some studying done. She lay on her belly with an open book and began to read. However all she could think about was the interview tomorrow. She hoped he would be kind to her. She hoped he would not notice she had no idea what she was doing. She did not want to embarrass herself in front of such a prominent figure. She hoped she would exude confidence and be able to maintain eye contact with his amber colored eyes. Rin soon fell asleep on her book. She dreamed about silver silk-like hair and an intense golden gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Interview

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Rin awoke to Kagome yelling for her to wake up while knocking loudly on her door. She drowsily lifted her head from the book she fell asleep on finding drool on her text pages. It sounded as if Kagome was about to knock down the door. Rin got up out of her bed and unlocked the door without bothering to open it.

A red-nosed Kagome burst in yelling, "You're going to be late! You have one hour to get ready for the interview. I already talked to your professors for your morning courses so you are excused from those classes today."

Rin stared at Kagome and wondered how on earth does she have all this energy this early while being sick with a cold?

"OMG…Rin get a move on. Shower and wash your hair with this. It's my favorite detangling shampoo because your hair looks like a bird's nest!" Kagome said while handing Rin the shampoo and shoving her in the bathroom.

(Fifteen minutes later…)

When Rin walked out of the bathroom she found Kagome waiting for her with a plethora of hair products, a blow dryer, flat iron and a brush. Kagome wasted no time getting to work on Rin's hair. She pulled Rin's hair up into a sophisticated bun and proceeded to do her makeup. Make-up was where Rin drew the line. She prefered a more natural look compared to Kagome's glam style of doing make-up.

"Just eyeliner and lip gloss Kagome, nothing more." Rin said firmly.

"But Rin, you have to look more sophisticated when you enter Taisho Corporation! Just a little foundation please, just under the eyes." Kagome begged while sniffling.

"Ok, but just a little."

After Kagome was done she left the room to gather the interview material.

Rin tried on the dress Kagome gave her and immediately took it off. She felt uncomfortable thinking the dress was too clingy. Rin instead opted for her black slacks and a red button down dress shirt wearing black ballerina flats. Rin thought that was more like her style. When she walked out Kagome looked annoyed.

"Rin, what are you doing? The dress I picked out is so much sexier!"

"Kagome that dress is waaaaaayyyyy too tight! I'm not wearing it, it's an interview not a date!" Rin said while crossing her arms.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and smirked, "If you would have worn the dress it could possibly turn into a date."

Rin blushed, "I have to go. Bye Kagome!" And with that Rin rushed out the door effectively ignoring what Kagome just said. She jumped into her Nissan Sentra and drove towards the city following the directions Kagome gave her. Rin listened to classical music while driving, it always calmed her nerves when she was feeling anxious. She thought about what Kagome said and imagined herself on a date with the handsome demon she was about to interview. As she pulled up to the soaring building she immediately threw those thoughts out of her head. What am I thinking?

She had been on dates before and had even made out with a guy but that's as far as it went. Rin was a virgin; she had never experienced a real romantic connection with anyone. Her dates were always set up by Kagome. Rin remembered the only guy she ever made out with. His name was Kohaku, they met through Kagome during her sophomore year at UCLA. He was cute and played football for the school. They went out on a few dates until eventually he invited Rin to his place. Rin knew the implications of going to his apartment alone but she decided it was finally time for her to become more experienced. They went into his bedroom and Kohaku immediately captured Rin's lips in a sloppy kiss. When she felt his tongue dart into her mouth she almost panicked but decided to keep going. He slowly started pushing her onto his bed and placed himself between her legs. He then started to kiss her neck while one hand cupped her breast and the other was trying to unbutton her shorts. When Rin felt his erection pressing against her middle she freaked. She pushed him away and ran out of the apartment. They never spoke again after that. Rin thought something was wrong with her. Everyone her age has had sex except for her, including her closest friends Kagome and Shippo.

Rin pulled herself from the embarrassing memory and walked into Taisho Corporation. The structure was a tall glass building gleaming in the sunlight. The floors were marble with intricate designs of gold and blues. The chairs and sofas were very modern. Rin walked up to the front desk and was greeted by a demoness. She had short, cropped hair cut into a bob. She was wearing a black shirt revealing too much cleavage in Rin's opinion, a black pencil skirt and black high heeled Louboutins.

"Hi my name is Yura, I'm the receptionist here at Taisho. How can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho. My name is Rin Mikami."

Yura cut her eyes at the young human, "Oh, do you have an appointment?" She said curtly.

Rin stuttered at the sudden change in the demoness, "Well K-Kagome Higurashi w-was supposed to do the interview but she sent me instead."

"Have a seat, I'll be with you shortly."

Rin sat in a chair in the waiting area while Yura made a phone call. She started to bite her finger nails suddenly becoming more nervous having to wait. Oh how she wished Kagome was not sick. She would not have been fazed at all by the demoness' attitude. Just then Yura called Rin back to the front desk. She instructed her to take the elevator to the seventh floor and another receptionist will meet her there.

When Rin reached the seventh floor she walked into another waiting area similar to the one downstairs. She was greeted by another demoness.

"Hi my name is Ryoko. You must be Rin! Can I get you a glass of water, orange juice or maybe a bagel?" She had silver hair and amber colored eyes like Mr. Taisho. Rin briefly wondered if they were related. She also wore all black dressed in a fitted midi dress and black Louboutins. Rin declined her offer.

"Ok, well I'll bring you in to see Mr. Taisho. Right this way little one."

When Ryoko stood, Rin took note of how tall she was. They walked up to the oak doors of his office, Ryoko's heels clicking all the way. Ryoko opened the door and allowed Rin to step in before her. His office was the size of Rin's apartment! She wondered why one person would need so much space. Everything in the office was white with a little red scattered about. He had book shelves lining the walls filled with books and various paintings in between them. His large glass desk was situated in front of a large wall of glass overlooking the city. He was sitting in his chair with his back turned away from them.

"Mr. Taisho, your guest has arrived." Ryoko said quietly.

"You may exit." Said a smooth, silky baritone voice.

Ryoko rolled her eyes and left closing the door behind her leaving Rin alone with the powerful demon. He still sat with his back turned. Rin was unsure of what to do. After a few seconds of standing by the door awkwardly she slowly walked towards his desk and sat in one of the chairs in front of it.

Silence.

Finally Rin spoke up "Um…Hi Mr. Taisho, my name is Rin Mikami. I'm here to-"

"Where is Kagome Higarashi?" Sesshomaru cut in.

"W-well um well, she's sick and I'm her roommate and she asked me to complete the interview in her place." Rin quickly spit out.

"I see."

Sesshomaru finally turned around to face Rin. His presence was intimidating to say the least. He sat up straight towering over Rin even though he was sitting in a chair. His long silver hair flowed beautifully down his back. He had magenta markings on the sides of his face and a crescent moon on his forehead. His amber eyes seemed to glimmer from the rays of the sun shooting through the glass. He wore a grey suit with a white button down shirt and grey tie hanging loosely from his neck. It appeared he had been fiddling with it. He gazed at her with a bored expression making Rin blush and shrink a little further into her seat. The demon was undeniably striking, even more so in person than what she had seen in magazines.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and tapped his long clawed finger on his desk.

"Oh right, let's get started!" Rin said nervously. He observed her as she pulled the recorder from her bag with shaking hands and then clumsily dropped it on the floor. The device slid under his desk close to his foot. Sesshomaru became annoyed but bent over to retrieve the recorder while Rin apologized profusely. He handed the recorder back to Rin, as she reached out to grab it her hand lightly touched his.

Shock!

She experienced what felt like an electric shock run through her body. Rin was a little shaken, her face heated while turning bright red. Rin had never experienced anything of this nature in her life. Sesshomaru felt it too. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second but he immediately regained his cool composure. What was that? He thought. He noticed Rin's discomfort but chose not to comment. The girl finally composed herself and pulled out the notebook containing the questions. Sesshomaru waited.

"Ok, first question. Being a demon, I understand you are hundreds of years old but in human years you appear to be 26. You founded Taisho Corporation about seven years ago and it has grown tremendously. How do you keep up with the ever growing demands of the company?" Rin asked. Taisho Corporation manufactures weapons and all sorts of defense mechanisms.

"I remain focused. You see the Taisho label on so much more than military guns and other weapons. It's on household kitchen silverware and even on that watch you're wearing. It's rather simple, I provide what the world needs but also what the world takes for granted." Sessomaru said while looking directly at Rin.

The questions went on like this about Taisho Corporation with Rin reading them from the notebook and Sesshomaru answering matter-of-factly. Rin then got to a more personal question and cursed Kagome for writing it.

"So you're never photographed with a woman. Are you just very private about your relationships or will you remain single until you find your mate?" Rin asked timidly.

Sesshomaru hesitated before answering. The nerve of this girl to ask him about his personal life. He answered the question choosing to ignore the part about finding a mate. He had no time for such trivial things, he was too focused on gaining more power in the world.

"I am very private about my romantic life."

In actuality Sesshomaru has had sexual relations with a number of demoness. He'd give them the best sex of their lives and dump them when he grew bored. He only slept with demoness, not because he hated humans; he got over his disgust of humans decades ago when humans and demons were finally able to coexist together. It was because he felt a human body would be too fragile to handle his erotic interests...

"Are you gay?" Rin blurted then immediately covered her mouth. She had been thinking it while looking at his flawless skin, perfectly manicured claws, impeccable eyebrows and straight silky hair plus he smelled very good, too good. However, she definitely did not mean to say it!

Sesshomaru was livid. She thinks I'm gay! How dare she ask me such a question! He decided to make her pay. Without showing an inkling of how he felt inside, he answered very calmly "No."

Rin was mortified. She couldn't believe she just said that. He going to kick me out of his office, or maybe even the state of California or maybe he just might kill me! She thought about all the ways he could make her life a living hell and became more nervous by the second. Rin had to fight the urge to get up and run. But she was surprised that he answered her so calmly.

Sesshomaru smirked at the girl's discomfort. He actually enjoyed her emabarassment.

"So, I have a few questions for you Ms. Mikami." He said smoothly.

"Huh?" Why me? Rin thought. What could the impossibly attractive and powerful demon want to ask her?

Sesshomaru stood up and seated himself in a chair on the side of hers.

"What's your major at UCLA?" He asked looking her squarely in the eyes.

"English"

"What do you want to do when you graduate?"

"Um, I want to become an editor then eventually chief editor. Then maybe write novels or work at a magazine or maybe the newspaper or…." Rin went on and on. Once she got to talking about her dreams she couldn't stop. Sesshomaru sat listening to the girl babble on. However, the more she talked the more she seemed at ease in his presence. She became relaxed and a determined glint sparkled in her eyes. Sesshomaru found himself staring at her. She was actually quite pretty. Her thick dark hair looked great in a bun and her skin was slightly tanned with little freckles. He noticed her small frame and short stature. He could tell she had curves even while sitting down. He thought of the positions he could… Wait! What was he thinking?

Rin had finally stopped talking and Sesshomaru decided to finish playing his game of making her uncomfortable but what escaped his mouth next shocked them both.

"Do you have a boyfriend Ms. Mikami?"

Rin flinched, however Sesshomaru looked cool as ever despite cursing himself on the inside. Rin did not know what to say. Why would he want to know?

"No." Rin answered timidly.

Sesshomaru was pleased by the answer for reasons he was not sure. Just then there was a knock at his door. "Yes" said the demon.

Ryoko poked her head in and told Sesshomaru the executives from Kraft have arrived for his next meeting.

"I'll be with them shortly. You may exit."

"Whatever" Ryoko murmured under her breath and she left.

"Well Ms. Mikami, do you have any more questions for me?" said Sesshomaru.

"No Mr. Taisho."

"Call me Sesshomaru"

Rin blushed, "Ok, and you can call me Rin." She said while gathering her things.

Rin stood up to leave and Sesshomaru did also. She said her goodbyes to him not realizing he would follow her out. When they stepped out of the office, Rin leading and Sesshomaru following close behind; Ryoko and the maintenance staff looked flabbergasted. The CEO never walked anyone out of his office. Rin waved goodbye to Ryoko and proceeded towards the elevator still unaware of Sesshomaru behind her. As she was about to press the button down to one, a long clawed finger beat her to it. She turned around to find him standing tall and statuesque. She gulped.

"Thanks Mr…. I mean Sesshomaru." She said uneasily.

"No problem Rin."

The elevator arrived promptly. As Rin got on and turned around she locked eyes with the handsome demon. The last thing Rin saw was a slight smirk on his fine face and a mischievous glint in his amber eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Seeds of Desire

Smack!

Her back and head hit the wall of the elevator hard but she didn't care. She had never been kissed like this before. He was aggressive, dominant and passionate. She was at his utter mercy but she loved every minute of it. His tongue darted in her mouth and tussled with her own tongue; hers lost the battle. Her entire body belonged to him in that moment. He pressed his body against hers to keep her still on the wall while savoring every little moan and whimper he heard escape from her lips as he kissed her. She ran her fingers through his silver hair, then pressed her lower body to his as if silently begging him to take her…

(Gasp!) Rin awoke with a start. It was just a dream! She was sweating, never had a dream affected her so. She woke up feeling like she needed something but it was out of her reach. That dream felt so real, Rin thought. She remembered the demon's smirk and mischievous look before the elevator doors closed leaving him on the seventh floor and her riding down to the first floor alone. She couldn't help but think about him since the interview.

Two days later after class Rin headed to her part time job at a local hardware store. Her final days at the store were approaching, she told the manager there that she was quitting before graduation. He would be sad to see her go but understood.

Rin liked her job at the hardware store. It provided her with a little of her own money. She would often try to pay part of the rent of the apartment she shared with Kagome but the stubborn girl would have none of it. Kagome insisted she had enough money that the rent would always be covered.

Rin worked on stocking some of the tapes in aisle nine while humming to herself. She did not even notice a tall figure approach her from behind.

"Hello Ms. Mikami, I am in need of some assistance."

Rin jumped at the deep voice behind her but then recognized exactly who it belonged to. She looked up and locked eyes with Sesshomaru's sparkling amber ones.

"Um, ok and it's just Rin…what is it that you need Sesshomaru?" Rin said breathlessly. She was nervous. What is he doing here? She thought.

"Duct tape." He replied easily.

"You are in the right aisle then. Here you are." Rin said handing him the tape trying to stay calm.

"Rope?"

"Um, right this way." She said leading him to another aisle. She was so confused by his presence here, she just had to ask. "So what are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru was waiting for that question. She had to be wondering. He was there because he really did need some items but also because he knew she worked here. He made it a point to find out everything he could about anyone in his presence. He had known much about Kagome before she was to do the interview but sending Rin caught him off guard. He had known nothing about her when she entered his office. Being caught off guard annoyed him so he decided to get Jaken to find out everything he could.

"I need some items." He responded coolly.

"For what?" Rin blurted handing him the rope then covering her mouth.

"Quite the nosy one aren't you?" He said smirking looking down at the blushing girl. Her cheeks were tinted a pretty pink. Cute, he thought.

"I'm sorry! Is there anything else you need?" Rin said looking anywhere but at him.

"Cable ties."

Now Rin was really curious about what he needed all these items for. She couldn't help but to ask another question.

"Is it a DIY project?" She asked.

"Something like that. What would you suggest for DIY projects Rin?" He asked steeping into her personal space.

Rin stepped back a little. "Um, maybe some glue..." She quickly darted to the next aisle telling him to follow her. When they made it to the next aisle she handed him some gorilla glue. "That should do it, I'll check you out."

They walked to the register and Rin scanned his items putting them in a bag. He paid for them watching her the hold time.

"Have a good day Sesshomaru." Rin said as cheerfully as possible trying to hide her nervousness under his gaze.

"I will." He said smirking and left the store.

Rin released a breath she didn't know she was holding. What a strange experience. She had a sneaking feeling he just came there to mess with her. She quickly put those thoughts out of her head. It was just a coincidence she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Thinking About You

"Just stop" he said in a bored tone. But the dark haired demoness' head just kept bobbing up and down. She moaned as she sucked and nibbled on Sesshomaru's semi hard length. She was so busy savoring the taste of him she didn't even hear his command.

Sesshomaru grabbed her by her hair and jerked her head upward from his penis.

"What the fuck!?" Kagura screamed, red eyes blazing.

Sesshomaru quirked one elegant eyebrow. Kagura quickly bowed down on her knees and averted her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. Please forgive me."

"Leave."

Kagura quickly gathered her clothing and fled the room as swift as the wind.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called. In an instant a little green toad looking demon came running. He wore a tailored black tuxedo with a bowtie meant to fit his little body to a tee. Jaken is Sesshomaru's extremely loyal servant. He swears to serve him until the end of his life.

"Yes, my Lord."

"See Kagura out and tell her never to return."

"Right away sir!" And the imp went running towards the direction Kagura went.

Sesshomaru lay flat in his bed once again pondering why he has not been able to get aroused since meeting that little human girl. He had been fucking Kagura senseless and subjecting her to his inhuman erotic interests for a few months now. He had no problem becoming fully erect for her before but lately he could not. Ever since meeting that girl…

Sesshomaru thought it may be time for another sexual partner to please him but he couldn't bring himself to seek out another demoness to replace Kagura despite wanting to end his sexual relationship with her. He wanted to prove that the girl was not the reason for his inability to get aroused so he kept Kagura around. But she continued to fail him so he finally dismissed her.

But that girl, she had been able to arouse him with just the flick of her tongue as she spoke during the interview. He remembered how soft her skin was when her hand brushed his and thought how he could run his fingers along the length of her entire body dragging his claws ever so delicately. He remembered her thick dark hair pulled up in a bun and thought about how he could wrap it around his hand while pulling her head back. He remembered her petite but curvy frame and thought of all the ways he could fuck her in his chambers. While he was thinking of Rin, Sesshomaru subconsciously began to stroke his length. Soon he was stroking furiously feeling the buildup leading to release.

"**No one man should have all that power**" blasted Sesshomaru's ringtone. (His ringtone is Power by Kanye West) Sesshomaru was jolted from his activities and beyond frustrated. He snatched the phone from the night stand and snarled.

"WHAT!?" he said without bothering to look at who was calling.

"Now, now Sesshy. Is that any way to talk to your mother?" a female voice said sweetly.

"Step-mother" Sesshomaru said putting emphasis on "step."

Izayoi gasped, "I've been married to your father for entirely too long, even your adopted sister calls me mother!"

Silence.

"Ok, Sesshomaru. I'm tired of begging you to call me mother, I was just calling to remind you to clear your schedule for your sister's coming home dinner in two weeks. It's been too long since your father and I have seen you." Izayoi said trying to regain her sweet tone from earlier but failing.

"Hn"

"Oh and Sesshomaru, why don't you invite a pretty young lady over to have dinner with us? You've been single for too long dear."

"Goodbye" and with that Sesshomaru hung up the phone.

Sesshomaru brought no one around his family. He had no friends and never had a girlfriend which was hard to believe since he is incredibly attractive. No, Sesshomaru only had demoness sex partners. He wanted to scream that fact to Izayoi but he was mindful of being respectful.

It wasn't that he disliked Izayoi, he was not interested in forming a relationship with her. Izayoi is Sesshomaru's step mother and second wife of his father, Inu no Taisho. They are both quite wealthy being that Izayoi was born from a rich family and Sesshomaru's father is an oil tycoon. Izayoi came into the family when Sessshomaru was just a young boy. He immediately hated her but his father forced him to respect her. They soon birthed a half demon son and later adopted a human baby girl. Izayoi always wanted a little girl. They adopted because Izayoi could no longer give birth due to a nearly fatal complication while birthing her half demon son. Inu no Taisho loved that little girl and treated her no different from his sons, as if his blood was running through her veins also. Over time Sesshomaru became tolerant of Izayoi but continued to keep her at a distance. Since the incident that put his biological mother in jail, he could not let his guard down for any woman.

Rin, Kagome and Shippo were all stretched out on the couch eating pizza and watching a horror movie. Kagome on one side looking completely bored, Rin snuggled up to Shippo looking terrified and Shippo sat up feverishly blushing because Rin kept hiding her face in his chest during the scary parts. Kagome felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and jumped up to answer it. She went to her room to talk so she would not disturb the movie.

A few minutes later Kagome came bursting out of her room excitedly. She grabbed the remote and shut off the t.v. while turning on the lights.

"Kagome! What are you doing?" said Rin.

"Oh this news is so much better than that movie! Sesshomaru Taisho will be the speaker at our graduation! And the school has asked that I get photos of him to go along with the article I'm writing for the school newspaper!" Kagome gushed.

"Really, that's fantastic Kagome!" Shippo said but Rin sat quietly looking nervous. Shippo definitely noticed the change in her mood. "What's the matter Rinny?"

"Nothing…" Rin said quietly.

Kagome didn't seem to notice her friend's mood change. "So Shippo, if Taisho agrees to the photo shoot will you shoot it?"

"Sure thing Kagome! This would be great exposure for me! Well you guys I have to go. Must get prepared!" Shippo kissed Rin on the forehead and was gone in a flash. When Shippo gets excited about something, he will prepare for days to achieve perfection.

"And Rin, could you call him and schedule a time and place for the shoot? You two seemed so buddy, buddy during that interview; I'm sure he would agree." Kagome said grinning. It had been a week since the interview and Kagome would not stop teasing Rin about it after listening to the recording. She swears Sesshomaru was flirting with Rin. However, Rin begged to differ.

"Shut up Kagome! We are not buddy, buddy. Why can't you call him?"

"Because he likes you, I'm sure he will agree to do this shoot at such a short notice for you." Kagome burst into a fit of laughter at Rin's embarrassed expression. Part of Rin actually did want to hear his deep, smooth voice again but she was afraid she'd make a fool out of herself like she did at the interview. Unfortunately for Rin, she did not have much time to think about calling him because Kagome already dialed his office number and threw the phone at Rin.

"Hi, Taisho Corporation this is Ryoko speaking! Can I help you?" said Ryoko.

"Um hi Ryoko this is Rin, the girl that interviewed Mr. Taisho a week ago. I was wondering if I could speak with him concerning a school matter?"

"Hi Rin! He's probably in his office staring off into space as usual, let me see if he will take your call. But I have to warn you, he usually does not take anyone's call unless he feels it is important. Hold on please."

(30 seconds later)

"Well Ms. Rin, I'll transfer you over." Ryoko said sounding a little shocked.

"Ms. Mikami, or should I say Rin?" came his baritone voice over the phone.

Rin was almost rendered speechless hearing the voice that has been haunting her dreams for the past week.

"Um, you can just say Rin. I was calling to find out if you had time out of your schedule to participate in a photo shoot to go along with the school article since you will be speaking at our graduation?" Rin said too quickly.

"Hn….Saturday at 7:00am meet me at the Ritz Carrollton Hotel top floor presidential suite. I will leave a key at the front desk for you." Sesshomaru found himself wondering if she could meet him there alone.

"O-ok, Kagome Higurashi who will write the article and Shippo Ito who is the photographer will also be there."

Sesshomaru almost let out a sigh, "That is fine, by the way feel free to contact me on my personal cell phone. If you look in your bag you will find my card. See you soon Rin." And with that he hung up.

Rin found herself staring at the phone. She couldn't believe he agreed so easily and even scheduled a time and place.

"So what did he say!?" Kagome said all too eagerly.

"He agreed. He wants us to meet him Saturday at 7:00am at the Ritz Carrollton. He will leave a key at the front desk for us."

"YEEEEEESSSSSS! Thanks Rin, you're the best!" Kagome jumped from her couch and ran into her room to make phone calls.

Later that night Rin lay in bed staring at the card with Sesshomaru's personal cell phone number. When did he put the card in her bag? She wasn't sure. And what did he mean by feel free to contact him? She wondered if he wanted her to call him anytime but Rin figured he only gave her that number to contact him when they make it to the hotel. Right, as if he would actually want me to call him Rin thought. She saved the number in her cell phone and soon fell asleep dreaming of elevators and roaming hands.

Author's Note

I wanted to update sooner but I had a paper to write for grad school. Hope you enjoy, I'm already working on the next chapter! Happy Cinco de Mayo!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Bigger Picture

Rin, Kagome and Shippo arrived at the Ritz Carrollton bright and early. Everyone was excited to get started with the exception of one. Rin was nervous as ever to see him again. He had been haunting her dreams since she met him and those dreams were quite explicit. She had done things with him in her dreams that she had never done before with anyone else. She had no idea why her mind was manifesting those less than wholesome thoughts at night. The group walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, may I help you?" the front desk clerk said.

"My name is Rin Mikami, I need to pick up the key to the presidential suite at the top floor."

"Oh yes, Mr. Taisho has been waiting for you" the clerk smiled.

The group made their way to the top floor. Rin felt uncomfortable on the elevator ride up having flashbacks of her erotic reveries. Shippo sensed her discomfort and put a reassuring arm around her shoulder. They exited the elevator and Rin used the key to open the door to the suite. It was grand. Rin thought the suite was bigger than her apartment. There was a living room, full functioning kitchen, two bathrooms and a door leading to a bedroom. Then she saw him. He was leaning on the wall near the doorway leading to the bedroom dressed in black slacks and white dress shirt, his top buttons were undone exposing a small peek at his chiseled chest. His long silver hair hang loosely down his back. His amber eyes held her gaze intently. He looked almost predatory but dangerously sexy, Rin thought.

"Uh hummmm" Kagome cleared her throat loudly effectively breaking the eye contact. "Hi, Mr. Taisho. I'm Kagome Higarashi, this is Shippo Ito and you've already been acquainted with Rin."

"Ah yes, nice to meet you Kagome, Shippo and nice seeing you again Ms. Rin." He said while still looking at Rin.

"Um, hi Sesshomaru." Rin said meekly still unsure about using his first name.

"So, Mr. Taisho are you ready to start?" Shippo said already setting up his equipment. Shippo sensed Rin's discomfort and was ready to end this photo-shoot quickly. Something about Sesshomaru made Shippo wary. He did not trust him on the spot.

"Yes" Sesshomaru said now focusing in the fox demon. He smelled his scent on Rin and he was not pleased. He briefly wondered if Shippo was Rin's boyfriend.

"Ok, I'm ready. Mr. Taisho if you would just stand over there facing the window. Yes perfect!" Kagome said brightly. She was directing the photo-shoot. It lasted for about 45 minutes with Kagome having Sesshomaru pose in various places in the suite. Every so often Sesshomaru would sneak a glance at Rin and catch her gawking at him. She looked so cute when she was caught red faced trying to act like she was staring at something else. Sesshomaru found himself wanting to know more about the girl.

After the photo-shoot was finally over, Sesshomaru approached Rin. "Rin, would you like to accompany me for breakfast?"

Shippo looked crestfallen! Kagome looked excited! And Rin looked stunned!

Rin bit her lip. She had no idea what to say. Why was he asking me to breakfast? Would this be like a date? Why just me? Is he asking me out? Should I say yes? A flurry of thoughts ran through Rin's mind.

While Rin was having a mini panic attack, Sesshomaru did not miss when she bit her lip. His dick twitched immediately. She had no idea how that one little nervous action almost caused him to become fully erect.

Kagome interrupted, "Of course she would love to!"

"Rinny, are you sure?" Shippo said while walking towards Rin. He placed a protective arm around her shoulder.

Sesshomaru was definitely not pleased.

"Yes, I'll go." Rin said quietly.

"Ok, call me if you need a ride back home" Shippo said.

"That will not be necessary, I will bring her home." Sesshomaru said smoothly.

Kagome grabbed Shippo's arm and dragged him towards the door. "Ok, bye! See you when you get home Rin! It was nice meeting you Mr. Taisho."

"Call me Rin!" Shippo shouted from outside the door.

And once again, Rin was left alone with the handsome demon.

Sesshomaru decided to take her to a local coffee shop not too far from the hotel. He needed to get her out of his suite because if she kept biting her lip the way she did he was not sure if he could stop himself from capturing them with his own.

They entered a trendy coffee shop Sesshomaru sometimes sent Jaken to for coffee. Sesshomaru and Rin sat across from each other at a little table for two. Soon a waitress came by with menus. They ordered their food and waited.

Sesshomaru was the first to break the silence. "So, did you enjoy watching the photo-shoot?" he said with a smirk.

Rin blushed furiously, "I uh-uh…"

Sesshomaru cut her off, "Tell me about you Rin. Are you originally from LA or grew up somewhere else?"

"I grew up in San Francisco, California but was born in Tokyo; my parents were from Tokyo, Japan also." Rin said timidly.

"What do your parents do?"

"They are deceased. Both of my parents were murdered during a home invasion when I was very young. I was an only child. My uncle took care of me for a couple years until Kagome's family decided to move to America. She has been my friend since childhood and we are like sisters. Her family allowed me to live with them in San Francisco. And now here I am in LA close to graduating college."

"I offer my condolences for the loss of your parents." Sesshomaru unconsciously held her hand across the table. When his hand grasped hers, Rin's eyes widened.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Rin felt like her heart was melting.

The waitress came with their orders, Sesshomaru ordering black coffee and Rin having English tea with a banana nut muffin. He slowly sipped his coffee while he watched Rin dig in to her muffin. She must have really been hungry, he thought. When Rin finally noticed he was watching her she quickly slowed her chewing and started to sip her tea. She began to pick pieces of her muffin and pop them into her mouth to appear more lady-like.

Sesshomaru smiled faintly, "So is Shippo your boyfriend?" he asked suddenly.

Rin almost choked on a piece of muffin at his unexpected inquiry.

"No, I told you before I was single. Shippo is a very good friend of mine."

"He likes you romantically." Sesshomaru said sounding a little annoyed.

"Kagome says that also but I don't feel the same way. He's just a friend." Rin said curious as to why he was so concerned.

"Who do you like romantically, Rin?"

If Rin didn't think he could surprise her with any more questions, he definitely shocked her with this one. She liked him, but she could not tell him that right now. Sesshomaru was the only male she ever felt a real attraction to. Just looking at him made her insides tingle and she was not sure why. She barely knew the guy but he was ever present in her dreams since the interview. Was this feeling she was experiencing lust? Rin was not sure but she was sure of one thing, she definitely liked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru knew the answer to that question. He could smell the faint scent of arousal on Rin during the interview and more so at the photo-shoot. But she is so innocent. Sesshomaru knows she is a virgin, he could smell she has been untouched. Sesshomaru struggled with this decision since the day he met her. Because of her innocence he wanted to keep her close, shield her from the world. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to be the first male to touch her in ways she has never been touched before. Every instinct in his body was calling for him to take her. But he could not. Because of her innocence he had to protect her from himself. He did not want to introduce her to his dark world. She is too sweet and for that reason Sesshomaru decided to let her go.

While Rin was still reeling from the question he asked her, Sesshomaru spoke.

"You should stay away from me."

Rin's head shot up, her big brown eyes full of confusion.

"What?"

"I'm no good for you."

"I don't understand." Rin said completely befuddled.

"We should go." Sesshomaru said coldly while standing.

Rin stood too, unsure of what to say or do.

Both were silent lost in their own thoughts as they walked back to the hotel. Sesshomaru arranged for Jaken to bring Rin home. She got into the car without a word to Sesshomaru. When she looked back out of the window, she saw him still standing in front of the hotel watching her leave.

Fortunately, Kagome was not home when Rin arrived home. She could not deal with an interrogation from Kagome about her "date." She did not bother to call her or call Shippo back. Rin went straight to her room and plopped on her bed. Why did he ask me out only to tell me to stay away from him? I knew it, as if a demon like him would actually be interested in me. Why did he have to be so cold about it? The more Rin thought about what he said she became angry then sad. She could not understand how he could be so cruel. His amber eyes seemed so cold in that moment. Soon tears began to flow down Rin's cheeks. She felt stupid for crying for him when they never had anything in the first place but she could not stop. Rin cried herself to sleep and for the first time since meeting Sesshomaru she did not dream of him.

Author's note:

Aw, I hate sad endings. Will Sesshomaru fix this? We will see! Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. Please keep them coming! Until next time J


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Drown out my Sorrows with Alcohol

Rin had been feeling down all the rest of the week. She finally broke down and told Kagome what he said to her. Rin's confession brought on another wave of tears as she talked about it. Rin had never been rejected before, granted she never put herself out there to be rejected but she did not like this new feeling at all. Friday finally came and Kagome had enough.

"Rin, please smile just this once. I miss my best friend. You've been so moody lately." Kagome whined.

Rin just sat there.

"Ugh! I swear when I see that bastard at graduation I'm going to kick him in the balls right in front of the entire senior class and audience! Who does Sesshomaru Taisho think he is leading innocent girls on then tossing them aside!? You are not a play thing!" Kagome was pissed.

The girls' front door opened and Shippo popped in.

"You girls really should remember to lock your door." He said smiling.

"Hey Shippo…" Kagome said. Rin said nothing.

"Hi Kagome, Rinny?" Shippo said sensing her sadness. He was angry with himself for letting Rin go on that date with the powerful demon. Shippo felt guilty because he wanted to protect her from everything but he failed to protect her feelings. Shippo sat on the couch next to Rin and placed her in his lap. She leaned into his embrace easily.

"So Shippo, what brings you by this time of day? You're usually in the photography lab." Kagome said.

"Well, I've come with invites. Koga is having a party at Playhouse nightclub tonight and he wanted me to especially invite you Kagome." Shippo said teasingly.

Koga is Kagome's on again off again sex buddy. They usually hook up after both are out partying all night. Koga recently got a girlfriend named Ayame but he still flirts with Kagome at every opportunity. Since he now has a girlfriend Kagome refuses to hook up with him but she still flirts back.

"Oh really, tell him I will be there and we better be in VIP."

"We will, if Rin would be my special guess then all four of us will be in VIP tonight. Rin are you coming?"

Rin wasn't sure if she wanted to go out. Clubs were definitely not her thing. She would much rather stay indoors and read a good book.

"I don't know." Rin said quietly.

"Come on Rin! Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee just this once, you never go to parties with me." Kagome whined.

"We will have a good time and you can get your mind off that ass hole." Shippo said. He wasn't sure what exactly happened between Rin and Sesshomaru but he knew the demon was responsible for her downcast mood.

Rin thought about it some more. I really shouldn't be moping around about something that never was. She thought.

"OK, why not? I'll go." Rin said smiling a little bit.

Kagome and Shippo's eyes brightened. They hadn't seen Rin smile all week.

(Hours later)

They were wasted. Koga kept the alcohol flowing in the VIP section. The music was booming through the speakers. People were everywhere grinding on each other. There were go-go dancers on elevated platforms dancing on provocatively on poles. The lighting kept changing colors from dark blues, purples, magenta and red. There was a stripper pole in the middle of their VIP section and Kagome took full advantage of it in her drunken state. She looked hot. Kagome wore a short green body fitting dress and wore her hair straight cascading down her back. She swayed her hips while her boobs bounced and swung around the pole suggestively. Koga sat on the VIP sofa enjoying the show and drinking large gulps of Rose' champagne. Shippo and Rin saw where things were heading with Koga and Kagome so they made their way to the dance floor.

Shippo and Rin began to dance to the beating music amongst the others in the crowd. They were both also quite drunk. Rin has actually never been drunk before but she decided to throw her reservations out the window for one night. A waitress passed with Patron shots and Shippo grabbed two. Rin and Shippo took the shots then continued dancing. Rin wore black shorts, a grey off the shoulder shirt and black heels. Her hair was hanging loosely around her face in curls. She even wore some eyeliner and dark lipstick. She didn't realize it but she looked absolutely tantalizing that night. With liquid courage, Rin moved her hips to the beat and raised her hands high. Shippo danced in rhythm behind her putting his hands on her hips and pulling her closer to him. Her head reached his neck; Shippo burrowed his nose in her hair taking in her delicious scent. They danced for a while until Rin announced that she had to pee. Shippo decided to go to the bar to get more shots.

Rin stumbled her way to the bathroom grumbling about high heels and too many people. She made it into a bathroom stall but dropped her clutch on the floor. It opened and some of the contents spilled out. As she picked her things up she noticed Sesshomaru's card containing his personal cell phone number.

"Sessssssshomaruuuu Taishyyyyyyoo, you jerk!" Rin said to the card. Her drunken mind decided it was a good idea to call him and let him have it. She dialed his number slowly and waited for him to pick up.

Sesshomaru answered on the second ring, "Hello"

"Sesshomaruuuu, you a-are a jerk!" Rin screamed.

"Rin?"

"No, it's M-misssss Mikami to y-you ass hole." Rin drunkenly stammered.

"Rin, where are you?" He sounded demanding and angry. Rin was taken aback by his tone. She suddenly decided calling him was not a good idea.

"I have t-to go." Rin hung up on the demon.

She stumbled her way back out onto the dance floor and found Shippo waiting with two more shots; Kagome was on his right side.

"Where's Koga? Rin said.

"Upstairs with blue balls." Kagome laughed. "He really thought I would fuck him in VIP. I just teased him and left him hanging."

They all laughed. "Ok you two, I'm going find someone to dance with. See you later!" And Kagome was off, swallowed up by the crowd. Kagome completely trusted Shippo, she had no qualms about leaving Rin with him while being intoxicated.

Rin's head was spinning but she drank the shot Shippo had anyway. Rin and Shippo danced really closely until Shippo found a corner in the club and pushed Rin into it. Rin's feet were hurting, when she leaned her back against the wall she threw her head up in relief while parting her lips to let out a sigh. Suddenly she felt lips crash against hers. Rin's eyes widened when she realized it was Shippo. Even while inebriated she tried to push Shippo away. Shippo's strong, lean body didn't register Rin's little shoves. Suddenly, Rin felt a gust of wind from Shippo being pulled off of her so fast.

"I believe she doesn't want your attention." said a deep, threatening voice.

Shippo was on the floor looking dazed. He looked up into cold, dangerous amber eyes belonging to none other than Sesshomaru. He stood tall over the fox demon glowering at Shippo with a promise of death if he challenged him. Shippo put his hands up signaling he would not challenge him and slowly rose to his feet. People in the club continued to dance not even noticing what was happening in the corner.

Shippo turned to Rin, "I'm so sorry Rin. I didn't realize…"

Rin was still a bit shaken and refused to meet his eyes. "Please just leave Shippo." She said sadly.

"But…"

"The lady said go!" Sesshomaru bellowed.

Shippo took a glance at Rin who still held her head down like a child in trouble. He turned around and left the night club.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to Rin. "You have been drinking." He said in a bored tone.

Rin was embarrassed. Why is he here? She thought.

"You need water, come with me." He grabbed her hand and led her towards the bar to order two bottles of water. Rin noticed he was served immediately before everyone who were already waiting at the bar. Sesshomaru spoke to a nightclub employee and was given a VIP area on the spot. He led Rin into the area and ordered her to sit on the sofa.

Rin felt incredibly awkward. Why is he here? That question kept running through her head. She took slow sips of the water while trying to avoid his gaze. He stared at her intensely looking very irritated. However, his gaze softened when he took in her outfit. She looked damn sexy. Sesshomaru almost couldn't blame Shippo for wanting to kiss her. But she was off limits to all males. Sesshomaru thought of her the entire week and almost called to take back what he said. When she called him sounding completely wasted, he flew into action knowing she was vulnerable.

Rin broke the silence first, "how did you find me?"

"I tracked your phone, then tracked your scent when I picked it up." He said easily.

Rin was shocked "Huh? How did you…."

"Money comes with great privileges." He said smirking. "How do you feel?" Once again turning serious. This demon must have personality disorder, Rin thought jokingly.

"I feel a little better. Thanks for the water."

"Would you like me to take you home?" he said.

"No, I need to find Kagome first." Rin said looking around. They both stood and made their way to the mass of people on the dance floor. Rin spotted Koga and they walked over to him.

"Hey Koga, did you see Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Yea, she over there dancing with that mangy mutt." Koga said gruffly while pointing.

Sesshomaru let out a low growl that sent Koga away quickly.

Rin did not hear the growl but she did spot Kagome. Her best friend was dancing with a guy sporting long silver hair very similar to Sesshomaru's. Rin gulped, she recognized the moves Kagome was putting on the guy. When Kagome danced like that, she was usually planning to take the guy home for the night. Rin briefly remembered all the safe sex talks she had with her friend.

Rin approached the dancing couple with Sesshomaru following close behind. As she got closer she noticed the guy's cute puppy ears and amber eyes the same as Sesshomaru's. Rin looked back at Sesshomaru with a questioning look.

He leaned down close to Rin's ear so she couls hear him over the blaring music. "He is my half-brother, Inuyasha. We were together when you called and he came with me to look for you but obviously he found your friend." Sesshomaru mumbled the last part to himself.

That would explain the similarities, Rin thought. She knew he was a half demon after seeing the puppy ears; she loved them and found herself wanting to touch them. Inuyasha was almost as attractive as his brother, Rin thought; however he was cute in a more rugged way while Sesshomaru was more clean-cut. While Sesshomaru was wearing slacks and a dress shirt, Inuyasha was wearing jeans and a black v-neck t shirt fitting over his muscled body perfectly.

Rin walked up to the couple and tapped Kagome on the shoulder.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru is going to take me home." Rin said loudly trying to be heard over the music. Rin expected Kagome to have a bitch fit because she was still pretty pissed with Sesshomaru.

"Ok, I'm going to stay with Inuyasha." Kagome said dreamily. Rin was surprised. She wasn't expecting Kagome to agree.

"She'll be fine; I will get her home safely." Inuyasha said then pulled Kagome closer and licked her neck. Rin was disgusted and still worried about leaving Kagome with someone she didn't know.

"She will be fine, my brother is harmless." Sesshomaru said. Rin still wasn't sure but she knew Kagome didn't want to leave so she waved goodbye and left with Sesshomaru.

The car ride to Rin's apartment was quiet for the most part. Rin had been trying to work up the courage to talk to him while Sesshomaru was lost in his own thoughts.

"Why did you come for me?" Rin finally asked.

"You sounded intoxicated." He said flatly.

"Why do you even care? You told me to leave you alone and you let me go without even trying to get to know me!" Rin screamed at him. All the anger she felt that day came rushing back to her. His emotionless answer really triggered her. Sesshomaru couldn't answer her. His silence only made Rin more emotional. Soon she was crying.

Sesshomaru couldn't stand being the reason for her tears. He pulled over on the side of the street and leaned over to put his arm around Rin. He put his nose in her hair mumbling apologies while she continued to cry. Her tears began to slow and she sniffled. Sesshomaru pulled back handing Rin a handkerchief.

"I was selfish."

Rin looked at him with questioning eyes so Sesshomaru continued.

"I didn't give you the opportunity to decide if you want to stay away from me or not. Rin there are things about me that I wasn't sure you could handle. I will allow you to get to know me and let you decide for yourself."

Rin was at a loss for words. What did he mean about things she could not handle? She wanted to get to know him, she really did. His eyes held secrets she wanted to know about. They gazed at each other. Sesshomaru studied her big brown eyes filled with want; he looked down at her soft pink lips and felt his self-control slipping. He knew she would no longer want him after she finds out what his life is like but in this moment he would take advantage of just how bad she wanted him now.

Sesshomaru leaned over and captured Rin's lips in a passionate kiss. She readily accepted him when his tongue found its way into her mouth. She tasted sweet, just as he'd imagined she would. She is pure, innocent, untouched and his for the taking. He growled as he felt her grip his hair. As their kiss deepened he pulled her out of her seat and onto his lap straddling him. His hands crept up the soft skin of her back slowly leaving a tingling trail along the way. The scent of her arousal flooded the air inside the car. Sesshomaru's famous self-control was on the brink of no return. His instincts were screaming at him to take her here and now! Sesshomaru's hips began to buck against her and she returned his effort without fear.

Grinding against him felt good. An unfamiliar feeling started to pool in her belly intensifying with every move. The erection in his pants rubbed against her heat through the thin material of her shorts creating an electrifying friction. Rin wasn't sure what was going on but she did not want it to stop. They moved in sync with one another until the feeling Rin was experiencing intensified. A powerful orgasm seized her body; she collapsed on his chest too exhausted to realize what just happened. Sesshomaru came also releasing his seed in his boxers. He cursed quietly because he had made a mess on himself.

What happened that night was a first for them both. Rin never experienced anything so sensual in her life. Sesshomaru on the other hand, never experienced an orgasm from simply dry humping. He usually experienced orgasms from actual sex.

Sesshomaru heard Rin's breathing become steady again, she had fallen asleep. He placed her back on the passenger seat and drove to her apartment. He carried her inside also grabbing his gym bag from the trunk of his car to change his soiled pants.

Sesshomaru grabbed her key from her clutch and entered the apartment. He could smell in which direction her room was. As he passed Kagome's room he could here loud moaning and skin slapping against skin hard. My brother is a reckless idiot he thought. He entered Rin's room and placed her in her bed. He quickly removed his pants and boxers to put on a pair of gym shorts. He also undressed Rin and put a t-shirt on her that he found in her drawer. He admired her creamy skin and supple curves while he undressed her but he had too much honor to touch her while she was unaware.

As Sesshomaru prepared to leave, he heard Rin mumble in her sleep "Don't go." He stood and contemplated for a while but decided to stay. He slid into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her small frame. She fit him perfectly he thought as he was captured by the song of sleep.

Author's note:

(Sigh) So dreamy….lol. Thanks for the reviews. Until we meet again, I'll be writing!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Little Red Dress

Hopefully some of your questions will be answered in this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this one. All characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Forgot to add that on my other chapters. Whoops!

She felt so warm and content; she didn't want to get out of her bed. Her comforter never felt so soft and fluffy. Rin began to rub the material blanketed over her; she realized it wasn't her comforter at all. Her eyes popped open. She saw what appeared to be white fur wrapped around her body. When she moved she also noticed a clawed hand wrapped around her waist. Rin sat up slowly turning to her side; there lying next to her was Sesshomaru. He was incredibly handsome even while sleeping peacefully. Rin studied his face, he had long eyelashes, pointy ears, a strong facial structure, creamy skin and very kissable lips…..those lips. The memory of what happened between them last night came back to her. Rin blushed a deep dark red.

I can't believe I did that with him! I was supposed to be angry at him, not kissing and other things! Rin thought. Rin then noticed her clothing carefully folded on her desk chair and that she was only wearing a t-shirt.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkk!" Rin shrieked. Her face was impossibly even redder. Sesshomaru awoke with a start looking for the source of the screaming. The white fur retracted into his back. He calmed when he noticed there was no danger, just Rin looking very uncomfortable. Sesshomaru smirked, he was about to say good morning until he heard footsteps quickly approaching the bedroom.

Loud knocks were heard from outside the door. "Rin open up! Why are you screaming!?" Kagome yelled. The door was locked.

"I-I'm fine Kagome, I'll be out in a minute." Rin said still blushing. As long as the handsome demon was still in her bed, her face would not return to her normal color.

"Ok, hurry up. I'm cooking breakfast and I want you to meet someone!" Kagome said excitedly. Rin was surprised, Kagome never cooked beyond microwaving something. She must really like this guy, Rin thought. Rin turned her attention back to Sesshomaru who was still lounging gazing at her.

"Good morning, Rin." he said smoothly.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru. Is that white fur apart of you?" Rin asked nervously. She was trying to pull the t-shirt she was wearing past her knees but it was too short. She was in bed with Sesshomaru Taisho in a small t-shirt and panties. Rin still could not process that thought.

"Yes, it is." He said.

"Um so, when did you…? Did we….? How did I….?" Rin could not finish one question.

Sesshomaru smirked. "What do you think happened last night Rin?" He said teasingly.

Rin continued to blush furiously. "Well, I remember what happened in the car but how did I get undressed and why are you in bed with me? Did we…?" Rin stammered but still unable to finish the question.

Sesshomaru chuckled. He looked even more handsome, Rin thought.

"No, we did not have sex last night. I undressed you and put you to bed. You wanted me to stay so I did." He said matter-of-factly with mirth in his eyes.

"Oh…" Rin said unsure if she was disappointed or relieved. "Could you turn around so I could get out of bed?" Rin said. Sesshomaru was amused but complied with her wish. Rin darted out of bed, grabbed a pair of sweatpants and quickly put them on. "You can turn back around now." Rin said sheepishly.

Sesshomaru turned around and got out of the bed also. Rin noticed he was not wearing a shirt but only gym shorts. He was lean but his body was like a sculptured masterpiece. He had a strong, chiseled chest, cut abs and arms and a v-line leading down into his shorts. Rin could not help but stare at him.

"See something you like?" Sesshomaru said sexily as he pulled a t-shirt from his gym bag. He could feel her eyes on him.

Rin was rendered speechless at being caught. She turned around and pretended to look at the wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She didn't even notice him sauntering her way until he was right behind her. He pulled her body close to his and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "So you can look at me but I can't look at you? How unfair."

His face was so close she could feel his breath tickle her skin. Then she felt his lips brush against her ear causing heat to pool in her panties. Rin felt like she was going to just melt right in his arms.

"Are you going to speak Rin?" Sesshomaru said still close to her ear.

"Huh?" Rin barely registered what he just said.

Sesshomaru turned her around to face him still holding her body close to his. Rin peered up at him through her lashes with hooded eyes. Once again, Sesshomaru felt his self-control slipping. But he knew this was not the right time or place to take her, he still had his idiot brother to deal with.

"Your friend is waiting for you." He said. It came out much more huskily than he meant it to sound.

"Um right….let's go." Rin said finally snapping out of her stupor. Rin exited her bedroom with Sesshomaru following behind her. Inuyasha and Kagome were in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Good morning" Rin said.

Both looked up from their breakfast, Kagome looking shocked then pissed and Inuyasha smiling at Sesshomaru while winking. Kagome jumped up from her chair and marched straight over to Sesshomaru.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Did you take advantage of her while she was drunk!?" Kagome screamed while pointing her finger at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood stoic as ever with an unreadable expression. This girl has more balls than my brother or maybe she's an idiot like him, he thought. Rin intervened before Sesshomaru could say anything.

"No Kagome, we did not have sex! He took me home and stayed over with me. That's it! We are fine!" Rin screamed.

Kagome stood with her arms crossed. "Well, if you ever make her cry again then you will have me to deal with!" she said while still looking a Sesshomaru.

"Damn babe, you're even sexier when you're angry." Inuyasha said from the table. Kagome blushed.

Sesshomaru ignored Kagome and turned to his brother. "Let's go." He said flatly.

"What, you can't handle my new boo or do you want me to finish whipping your ass in pool?" Inuyasha said cockily. The brothers were at a bar playing a competitive game of pool last night before Rin called Sesshomaru from the club.

"Far from the truth little brother." Sesshomaru said.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha said. He walked up to Kagome and placed his hands on her hips. He gave her a kiss on the lips. "Well, I have to go babe but I'll call you later." He kissed her again a little longer and walked towards the door.

"Ok, talk to you later!" Kagome said dreamily. She used that tone when she was falling for someone. Rin thought she moved way too fast.

Sesshomaru and Rin walked towards the door after Inuyasha. "Talk to you later babe." Sesshomaru said mocking Inuyasha's tone. Rin blushed and chuckled. He then leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I want to see you tonight." In that deep voice that made her insides quiver. He then pulled back and walked towards his black convertible Maserati GranTurismo. Inuyasha was waiting at the car blowing kisses at Kagome. The girls stood at the door and watched the guys leave.

After closing the door, they headed into the kitchen so Kagome could finish her breakfast while Rin prepared a plate.

"Spill it! I want to know everything about what happened with you and Mr. Moody last night!" Kagome said excitedly. Rin recanted everything that happened last night but left out kissing and dry humping him. She couldn't bring herself to tell Kagome about that yet. After some teasing Kagome told Rin about Inuyasha.

"He's so hot! Rin, it was love at first sight." Kagome gushed.

"Or lust…" Rin said sarcastically.

"It's not just a one night stand. We have a date tonight." Kagome said smugly.

Rin rolled her eyes. She finished her breakfast and headed to her room. "See ya Kagome, I have to go turn in my final Literature project."

"Ok….oh wait, Shippo has been calling me like crazy all night. He says you won't answer your phone. You have to forgive him Rin, you both were drinking." Kagome said.

Rin froze. "I will, I just can't talk to him right now." She said before going in her room to get dressed.

(A few hours later)

Rin returned to the apartment to find a package in front of her door with a note attached from Sesshomaru Taisho to Rin Mikami. It read,

_Pleasure only starts once the worm has gotten into the fruit, to become delightful; happiness must be tainted with poison._

What does this mean? Rin thought as she walked inside. She was fortunate Kagome was not home to read it. She opened the package and found a deep, dark red dress and black Louboutins with another note attached: _Wear this; I'll be picking you up for 8 sharp._ Then a pressing question popped into her head. He brought me home last night but how did he know where I lived? Rin thought. She would ask him about that later. Rin went into her room to try on the dress. It was body hugging with a plunging neck line, the dress accentuated every curve on Rin's body with the hemline about mid-thigh. She could not feel more uncomfortable.

Just then she heard Kagome entering the apartment and cursed herself for not closing her bedroom door. Just her luck that Kagome came straight to her room after noticing her bag in the living room.

"So I finally got the article fin-…." Kagome stopped mid-sentence when she saw Rin. "OMG….you look amazing! Where did you get that dress?!"

"Sesshomaru sent it to me. He wants me to wear it tonight." Rin said completely embarrassed.

"Wow, so you have a date tonight too? Who would have thought we'd be dating brothers?" Kagome said grinning.

"It's not like that between us yet." Rin said blushing.

"Yet? Rin he sent you this beautiful dress, he must really like you. I'm actually a little jealous Inuyasha didn't send me anything for our date."

"Oh Kagome you don't need any more clothes, you have enough."

"Yea, you're right!" Kagome said brightening. "So you have to let me do your hair AND make-up. I'm not taking no for an answer about the make up tonight!"

(7:45p.m.)

Kagome was finally done with Rin's hair and make-up. Rin refused to let Kagome put a ton of make-up on her face. She wore minimal foundation, eyeliner and dark red lipstick. Her hair was curly and pinned to one side of her face. Inuyasha was already in the living room waiting on Kagome. They left shortly after Kagome was done with Rin.

Rin practiced walking around the house in the incredibly high red bottom heels. She was not used wearing heels so high, actually she was not used to wearing them at all. She tried to remember what Kagome said about balance and swaying your hips when walking. But when she tried to emulate Kagome's walk she felt incredibly awkward. Rin heard a knock at the door startling her to the point of almost falling. She wanted to look sexy for him not like a complete idiot. Rin walked to the door with her best effort in the high heels.

Sesshomaru could hear the clicking of the heels as she approached the door. He was pleased that she wore them. When she opened the door Sesshomaru stopped breathing for a second. She looked stunning. The dress fit her curves flawlessly and the shoes were the perfect complement. He couldn't help but notice her perky breast in the low cut dress and she wasn't wearing a bra. Rin felt nervous under his heated gaze but she also noticed something else in his eyes.

He finally spoke after just staring. "You look beautiful." He said in a husky voice.

"Thanks, you look handsome as always." Rin said bashfully. He wore a fitted black button down shirt and black slacks tailored to perfection. He looked very polished Rin thought.

"Shall we?" Sesshomaru said as he held his arm out for her to hold. They headed to his car and drove to a high end restaurant on the other side of the city.

During the car ride, Rin asked, "I wanted to ask you earlier, how did you find my apartment?"

"I make sure to know everything about anyone in my presence." He said easily.

Rin wasn't sure what to say so she didn't say anything at all. They arrive to the restaurant. Sesshomaru already had reservations. They had a table with a breathtaking view of the city. Throughout dinner they made small talk about each other's interests, hobbies, tastes in music and happenings around the world. The conversation flowed smoothly between them with Rin more relaxed than she thought she would be.

"So have you applied to any jobs yet since graduation is nearing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, I've applied to a few publishing companies and newspapers." Rin said.

"You haven't applied to my company."

"Well, I don't know if that would be a good idea." Rin said a little startled by his statement.

"Why not?" He asked.

Rin wasn't sure how to answer. "Um, you would be my boss and we are sort of dating." Rin said but it sounded more like a question.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Just think about it."

After finishing dinner, they left the restaurant and drove to the coast. Sesshomaru rolled up his pants, took his shoes off and told Rin to do the same. The beach was dimly lit by the moonlight. Shimmering waves slowly rolled on shore and tickled their feet. The air was breezy but not too cool.

Sesshomaru and Rin strolled bare foot across the moist sand. Sesshomaru was quiet lost in his thoughts once again. He learned a few things about the young woman walking alongside him tonight. She liked all kinds of music, she loved to read, and she wants to visit Japan again. He kept a mental note of everything she talked about at dinner. Usually when he had conversations with women in LA, they only talked about wanting to be actresses, models or house wives. But Rin was different, she had aspirations in life. It was refreshing. She wanted to be her own woman and pave her own way on her own. However, the demonesses he usually slept with were perfect for his lifestyle of control. He could basically buy them and they would do whatever he wanted. That was the way he would always do things. Sesshomaru wasn't sure how Rin would fit into his life but he was inexplicably drawn to her. He suddenly stopped.

"Rin"

"Yes?" Rin said enjoying the night.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the ocean.

"Sure about what?" Rin said peering up at him.

"Wanting to know more about me." He said still not looking at her.

"Yes, I really do. I-I like you." Rin said shyly.

Sesshomaru finally looked at Rin. "I have a surprise for you." He pulled her very close to his body. Rin suddenly felt the air change around them and her feet no longer touching the sand. She looked down and saw the ground getting further and further away. We're flying! Rin thought. She looked at up at Sesshomaru's face and saw he was smiling albeit faintly. He had a far-away look in his amber eyes. She turned her head and looked down at the dark water, every once in a while Sesshomaru would dip down close the surface of the ocean. Rin would bury her face in his chest and burst into giggles when he flew up again.

Sesshomaru flew up higher and higher allowing Rin to look up into the starry sky. The view was magnificent. Rin stopped clutching him so tightly and outstretched her arms. Sesshomaru held her even tighter so she would not fall. He spun her around quickly so she was facing away from him. He then started to twirl around quickly in circular motions. Rin screamed out of pure amusement.

The beach started to come back into view. Sesshomaru slowed down as they descended onto the sand. Rin was absolutely giddy with excitement.

"That was the most awesome thing I have ever done in my entire life!" Rin shrieked. She jumped around in a childlike manner and ran in circles with her arms stretched out. "We have to do that again one day!"

Sesshomaru smiled genuinely. He grabbed Rin's hand. "Let's get you back home." He said making his way to the car.

"Wait…" Rin said sheepishly. She pulled him closer to her and stood up on her toes. Rin kissed him lightly on the lips. As she was about to pull back, Sesshomaru pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Her hands once again found their way into his hair. His hands explored her back and hips. He pulled back to unbutton his shirt. Laying the shirt in the sand, he lowered Rin down onto it while continuing to kiss her. He hovered over her moving his lips from her mouth to her neck then down between her breasts. His clawed hand slipped under the material of her dress cupping her breast. He pushed the material over, licking and nipping at her pert nipple. Rin's little moans were driving him crazy but he knew she wasn't ready for him yet. Nonetheless, he wanted to bring her to orgasm again.

Sesshomaru lowered his body in between Rin's legs making the hem of her dress ride up her thighs. His other hand explored the soft skin of her inner thighs. Sesshomaru found his way to her heat balling his fingers up to rub against it. Rin moaned. He could feel the warm moisture through her thin panties. He brought his hand up to his nose and inhaled deeply. He had to taste her.

Sesshomaru moved even lower down her body placing his head in between her legs. Rin's legs automatically tried to close but Sesshomaru kept them open. Her legs were trembling. "Relax." Sesshomaru whispered. He could smell her arousal potent through her panties. With one clawed finger, he sliced her panties apart. Immediately he plunged his tongue in between her folds sucking up the juices. Her flavor was a mix of something spicy and sweet. Sesshomaru was almost dizzy from the taste of her.

Rin moaned and whimpered even louder than before as Sesshomaru's long tongue lapped up her nectar. She squirmed under him unable to keep still. His tongue started to move faster as it swirled savoring the taste of her. He pressed his thumb down on her pearl and rubbed it roughly. Rin started to feel the pressure she felt when they were in the car. He pressed down even harder and licked with more fervor. It pushed Rin over the edge. She fell into an orgasmic oblivion with her entire body shuddering.

Sesshomaru stopped his ministrations, raising his head to gaze at her. She looked completely sated and incredibly provocative in her red dress. Her eyes were closed, her hair was sandy, one of her breast was still exposed and her legs were open. His erection ached; he wanted to dive into her badly.

Rin sluggishly sat up from lying on her back. Her eyes were hooded and a small smile played on her lips.

"I take it you enjoyed." Sesshomaru said licking his lips still savoring her taste.

"Yes" Rin blushed.

Sesshomaru smirked. He stood up holding his hand out to help Rin to her feet. She picked up her torn underwear and his shirt handing in back to him. She tried to shake some of the sand out of her hair before getting back into the car. Sesshomaru noticed.

"Don't worry about it, Jaken will clean my cars tomorrow." He said.

Rin fell asleep during the ride back to her apartment. Once again he carried her inside and undressed her. He found another t-shirt to put on her then he tucked her into bed. He kissed her forehead before leaving. Sesshomaru did not trust himself to stay with her tonight. He needed a release of his own that he would take care of when he got home.

"Goodnight sweet Rin" He whispered before disappearing into the night.

Author's note:

They are progressing; Sesshomaru has to get rid of his doubts! I hope he doesn't do anything to mess it up. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Graduation

Sesshomaru arrived to his high rise condominium to find an unexpected guest waiting for him. She was standing in the foyer when he exited the elevator. Sesshomaru owned the entire top floor of the building, no one was allowed up there. Her dark hair hang loose to her shoulders. She was dressed in only a thin, silken robe hanging slackly off one shoulder. Her red eyes pierced into his amber orbs pleading with him to let her stay.

"Kagura."

She did not respond. She simply dropped to her knees and bowed down to him placing her hands on the floor while lowering her head. It was a sign of complete submission. Sesshomaru was still suffering from a raging erection after his activities with Rin on the beach. He was on the brink of losing control to his wild desires which was the reason he left Rin this night.

"Stand." He said with authority. She stood slowly but kept her head down avoiding eye contact with him. He pushed her to the wall roughly digging his claws into her arms as a warning. Her loose robe opened revealing her plump breasts. He stared at her menacingly ready to speak until she raised her head baring her neck to him. It was a more intimate sign of submission. Seeing Kagura submit so willingly, relinquishing all control of her body broke the tiny string of restraint within him. He grazed his sharp fangs across her neck breaking the skin. Kagura wrapped a leg around him and moaned. Her arousal was hot in the air. His eyes flashing red, he licked the tiny droplets of blood from her neck.

"Please" she whispered.

He could feel her heat on his erection through his pants. He grinded against her still burrowing his face in her neck. Kagura moaned louder, returning his grinds with her own.

"ZZZZZZ ZZZZZ" His phone vibrated. It snapped Sesshomaru out of his lust filled state. He released Kagura from the wall and retrieved his phone from his pocket. There was a text from Rin. She must have woken up, he thought. It read,

_Thanks for a magical night and tucking me into bed. Goodnight Sesshomaru._

Kagura let the robe slip from her body and stood before him naked, ready and willing.

"Leave." He said.

"But Sesshomaru!" Kagura said with wild eyes.

He opened the door to his condo, went inside and locked it behind him.

(Graduation Day)

Rin hadn't seen Sesshomaru since their date. They talked on the phone a bit but he made no effort to see her and neither did she. Both were busy, Rin with graduation planning and Sesshomaru with his business. But today was graduation day, Rin was excited because her uncle would be traveling from Japan to see her walk across the stage and she would see Sesshomaru again.

The girls ran around the apartment frantically trying to get ready for graduation. Throwing hair products here, make-up there and dresses everywhere. Rin was dressed before Kagome. She wore a white peplum, knee length, form fitting dress with short sleeves. She wore sparkling gold heels courtesy of Kagome. Her hair hang loosely in curls. She wore minimal make-up with some shimmer on her eyes and peach colored lipstick. As Rin ambled around the kitchen to make a quick cup of tea she heard a knock at the door.

Rin opened the door without looking through the peep hole to find Shippo standing there with a large bouquet of yellow roses. Rin hadn't seen or spoken to Shippo since he tried to kiss her at the club. She ignored his phone calls and would avoid going near where he would usually hang out. Without a word, Rin stepped back to allow Shippo to enter the apartment.

"You look beautiful." Shippo said looking at the ground.

"Thank you." Rin said quietly.

"These are for you." Shippo said handing Rin the bouquet of yellow roses. "Yellow for friendship. (He paused observing her face for a moment) Rin, I'm sorry for what I did that night. I wasn't thinking. I'm an idiot. I thought that we were having a good time and I got caught up in the moment. I'm really sorry, I don't want to lose you as a friend. Please forgive me."

Rin sat the roses down on a bar stool in the kitchen. "Shippo, I was really confused over what happened that night. I told you a long time ago that we could only be friends. Shippo, I've missed you and I forgive you. I would love for us to be friends again." Rin said as she moved to embrace him. Rin knew she would forgive Shippo the moment he left the club. He was one of her best friends and she loved him. It was difficult not talking to him for so long but she wasn't sure how to face him.

"Oh, Rin I've missed you too and I understand." Shippo said returning the embrace. He nuzzled his nose in her hair then pulled back. "And I promise to never drink alcohol around you again." Rin laughed and Shippo smiled brightly.

"So things can go back to normal now with you two?" Kagome asked standing in the hall startling them both. She wore a white dress with a corset style top that flared at the bottom reaching mid-thigh. She chose red high heels complimenting her long legs. Her make-up consisted of foundation, red lipstick, smoky eyes and a little blush. She already had her graduation cap on with her hair also in curls. She looked glamorous.

"Yes!" they both answered smiling.

"Great! Well Shippo we have to get going. We were supposed to be at the auditorium five minutes ago for line up!" Kagome said.

Shippo left first hugging Rin one more time. "See you girls at graduation!"

"Ok, thanks for the roses Shippo!" Rin said before he left.

The girls scrambled around to grab their things including their cap and gown then headed out the door.

They made it to the line-up and were briefly fussed at for being late by one of the professors. They didn't care, they were just happy to be walking across the stage and seeing family. The entire senior class of UCLA made their way to their assigned seating area in the enormous auditorium. Everyone looked up into the crowd to see if they could spot their families. Rin spotted her uncle and waved at him with a huge smile. Rin turned around to face the stage, she was seated in between two girls that were apparently good friends because they kept talking to each other ignoring Rin's personal space with their hand gestures. Rin tried to tune them out and focus on the stage to spot Sesshomaru but she didn't see him. She wondered if he cancelled speaking last minute since he had been so busy lately.

The dean, some professors and other administrative staff were already on stage. All the chairs were filled except for one to the far right. Is that his chair? Rin wondered.

The ceremony began with greetings and welcomes from school administration speakers followed by speeches. Rin was growing bored and she still had yet to see Sesshomaru. Then one speaker finally introduced him to the stage.

Sesshomaru made his way to the stage from the back. He was wearing a tailored to perfection white suit and blue tie. His long hair hang down his back looking silky as ever. The demon looked like a million bucks even though he was worth so much more. The entire room became quiet in his presence and when he spoke he commanded the attention of every being in the auditorium. All eyes were on Sesshomaru Taisho. He spoke with such conviction while managing to be charming at the same time. Rin was enraptured by his speech about following your heart and leading your own course in life. When he spoke about making your own decisions, he briefly locked eyes with Rin. She felt a familiar electricity in that moment but as quickly as it came it left when he looked at the other side of the auditorium. Rin kept staring at him hoping he would look her way again but he did not, he continued speaking eloquently with the audience locked on his every word. After he was done, Sesshomaru received a thunderous applause from the audience. He gracefully walked to the empty seat amongst the others on stage and sat down.

Why wouldn't he look my way again? Rin thought. She could not wait to see him again and he only spared her a glance. Is he not interested anymore? Rin wondered feeling used and hurt. The two girls on the opposite sides of Rin started there babble again.

"He is the most handsome being on the planet!" One girl exclaimed.

"And that voice of his, he could just whisper in my ear all night long." The other said.

They continued gushing about how attractive Sesshomaru was until Rin had enough.

"He has a girlfriend!" Rin almost shouted. She was fuming at this point. I wish they would just shut up! Rin thought.

The girls paused for a moment, one girl asked "Oh really, how do you know? I never see him photographed with anyone."

"Um, well he is very private. I interviewed him for the school newspaper and he told me he had a girlfriend." Rin half-lied suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"You interviewed him!? Tell me all about him!" The girls said excitedly. Luckily for Rin everyone was told to be quiet as the degree procession was about to begin. The girls turned their attention to the stage. Rin sighed in relief.

Rin cheered loudly when Kagome walked across the stage beaming beautifully. Even though Kagome liked to party, she was still within the top ten of her class along with Rin. Kagome was smarter than most would give her credit for and her persistence was key to her success. Rin noticed Sesshomaru extend his hand out to Kagome but she ignored him and walked down the stairs off stage. I guess she's still angry, Rin thought.

It was finally Rin's turn to walk across the stage and receive her degree. She was brimming with anticipation. She would receive the degree she worked for four years to achieve and start a new life as a working adult. Rin had been through so much in her life from losing her parents, leaving her uncle and moving to America. She didn't have a big personality like Kagome when she first moved here and had trouble making friends outside of Kagome and Kagome's brother. She almost felt like she was a burden to Kagome's parents when she lived with them. Rin would try not to accept anything from them that she couldn't pay them back for even though sometimes they forced things on her. She worked part-time jobs during the summers to pay for the car she owned despite Kagome's parents offering to buy her a new one.

"Rin Mikami"

She heard her name loud and clear. She walked towards the dean handing out degrees and received hers with honors. The audience was loud with applause and cheer. As she walked with her degree in one hand while shaking everyone's hand on stage, she was beaming. Rin reached Sesshomaru at the end. He stood and extended his hand out to her. He was faintly smiling with cool eyes on her. When Rin reached for his hand, he bent down and kissed it quickly while smirking at her. Rin blushed, she wondered if anyone noticed. She walked down the stairs glancing back at Sesshomaru but he was already looking the other way shaking another graduate's hand.

After graduation, everyone gathered in the lobby or outside of the auditorium. Rin looked around for her uncle. She spotted him standing in the refreshments line. Rushing over to him, Rin called out his name.

"Uncle Kunio!"

"My little Rin!" He said stepping out of the line with open arms. They embraced lovingly. Rin hadn't seen her uncle since she was a little girl. He looked a bit older now. Kunio was a short, lean man with short dark hair mixed with a few grey hairs.

"Oh, uncle it's been so long. I've missed you so much. I'm so happy you came." Rin said becoming teary eyed. Talking every now and then was nothing compared to seeing him in the flesh.

"I wouldn't miss your graduation for 10 barrels of fish!" Kunio said with a strong Japanese accent. He was a fisherman in Japan for many years. An old country man with worn, tan skin to prove it; Kunio has been a hard worker all his life.

Rin smiled brightly, then asked her uncle about how he has been doing. Kunio proceeded to tell Rin old fisherman tales from his life in Japan. Rin looked to her left and noticed Sesshomaru approaching. She immediately looked the other way nervous about her uncle meeting him.

"Good afternoon. Congratulations on graduating with honors Rin." came a deep voice belonging to Sesshomaru.

"Hi Sesshomaru" Rin said nervously. Her uncle stopped talking and looked up at the tall demon warily. Relations between demons and humans in Japan were still tense.

Sesshomaru hovered over them, "Are you going to introduce me Rin?" He said looking at her uncle.

"Um, yea…..Uncle Kunio this is a friend of mine. His name is Sesshomaru Taisho. Sesshomaru, my uncle Kunio Mikami." Rin said.

Sesshomaru flinched slightly at the word "friend." He extended his clawed hand. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Mikami, Rin says she wishes to visit you in Japan soon." He said smoothly.

Kunio wasn't sure what to make of the demon but he extended his hand also. "So Rin talks about this old man huh?" Kunio said winking at Rin.

"So you're a fisherman? I do a little fishing myself although a bit differently." Sesshomaru said. Rin looked astounded, Sesshomaru could fish? Rin thought. How he could have known my uncle is a fisherman though, she wondered.

Sesshomaru's demonic hearing had tuned in to their conversation long before he made his presence known. Kunio said something in Japanese and Sesshomaru responded easily. Soon the men were having a full blown conversation in Japanese.

Rin watched them in awe. She could not believe how charming Sesshomaru could be. And his Japanese was flawless. The men were talking like they had known each other for years. They smiled, laughed and patted each other's back like good friends. Kunio finally switched back to English and turned to Rin.

"Well honey, you want to go out for lunch. I'm only here for a couple more hours, I have to catch a flight back to Tokyo."

"Of course, I would love that." Rin said.

"Ok, I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom." He then turned to Sesshomaru. "It was very nice to meet you Sesshomaru. Maybe I'll be meeting you again one day." Kunio said with a wink and a chuckle. Rin blushed.

"I believe we will." Sesshomaru said smirking. Rin blushed even more.

"Are you joining us for lunch?" Rin blurted out.

"I would love to but I have a few meetings." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh…" Rin said putting her head down.

Sesshomaru put his hands under her chin and lifted her head. "But I would love for you to join me at my place tonight for dinner." He licked his lips revealing his fangs and watched Rin's face.

"Um…sure." Rin said nervously. She bit her lip to keep them from trembling, a nervous habit of hers. Sesshomaru's cock twitched watching her bite her lips; he missed them. Just then a news station photographer covering the graduation came running over.

"Mr. Taisho, Mr. Taisho! Can I get a picture of you and your lady friend for the newspaper?" Asked the photographer.

Sesshomaru did not answer him. He simply placed his arm around Rin's waist and pulled her closer to him posing for the picture. The photographer snapped several photos and ran off excitedly. Rin imagined her face was probably red as a tomato in that photo. Rin noticed everyone in the room was now sneaking glances at her or some just stared. She had just taken a public photo with Sesshomaru Taisho. No woman has ever been photographed with him.

Sesshomaru seemed not to notice people's reactions. He leaned over and whispered in Rin's ear, "See you tonight." He sauntered off through the crowd ignoring everyone else's attention.

Rin's uncle came from the bathroom; they left after chatting with Kagome, her family and then Shippo. Rin was surprised to see Inuyasha at Kagome's side. Maybe it's more than just sex with those two, Rin thought.

Rin and her uncle went to lunch at a sushi restaurant in the city. Rin listened to Kunio complain about the taste of the fish. After eating they walked around a bit talking about the differences between America and Japan. They also spoke about Rin's after-graduation plans. Soon it was time for Kunio to catch his flight back home. Rin dropped him off at the airport and promised to visit him after settling into her career. She drove back home to find Kagome in the apartment freshly showered.

"Hey Rin! I'm still so excited! We are college graduates!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I know right, it's a really good feeling." Rin said smiling. "So what do you have planned for tonight? A party?" Rin asked.

"Nope, Inuyasha is taking me out. He says it's a surprise!" Kagome said dreamily.

"Wow, you two are really hitting it off." Rin said surprised.

"I know, it's crazy how fast we connected….literally." Kagome said. Both girls burst out laughing. "So what are you doing tonight?" Kagome asked.

"Well, Sesshomaru invited me to his place for dinner…."

Kagome was suddenly quiet. She hid her wariness about Sesshomaru for their first date but she still did not trust the handsome demon. She moved to sit on one of the bar stools next to Rin.

"Rin, how do you feel about him?" Kagome asked suddenly serious.

Rin hesitated, she wasn't sure how to answer that question. "I-I like him Kagome." she said honestly.

Kagome sighed, "Just be careful with him. Something doesn't feel right about him. He seems almost dangerous to me and I can't tell what his intentions are with you." Kagome was a good judge of character. She may seem reckless sometimes but she was usually always in control of a situation. Kagome felt something off about Sesshomaru but she just couldn't figure out what it was. She even asked Inuyasha about him but couldn't get much information besides insults.

"He's nothing to worry about Kagome, so far he's been good to me. He apologized for hurting my feelings and he gave me the reason why. I will be fine." Rin said trying to reassure Kagome.

"Ok, please call me if you need me tonight. You're going to his home. You remember what happened when you went to Kohaku's?" Kagome said.

"Ugh…don't remind me. I'll be fine but I'll call if I need to." Rin said.

The girls went to their rooms to prepare for their actually wanted to look sexy for him tonight. She still had the black dress Kagome wanted her to wear to the interview. She decided to slip it on with black heels. She flat ironed her thick hair to make it straight. She wore dark lip stick and a little eyeliner for makeup.

She received a text from Sesshomaru giving her his address. He said he would meet her in the lobby of the building when she arrived. Rin got into her car and drove to Sesshomaru's condo. She wondered if this date would be as magical as their last date. She thought about the note he sent her with the red dress still pondering what it meant but afraid to ask him.

_Pleasure only starts once the worm has gotten into the fruit…._

Author's note:

Well Kagura has shown up again. Rin saved Sesshomaru from losing control with a simple text. Yay Rin! Unfortunately, we won't be seeing the last of Kagura, she is a determined one. But luckily, she will not be in the next chapter. The next one is all about Rin and Sesshomaru. Can anyone guess what Sesshomaru's note meant from Chapter 8? Happy Memorial Day!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 10: Ripen Fruit

Rin arrived at the tall, glass building Sesshomaru lived in. She parked on a side street and walked into the building. It was grand. The floors were marble and the rugs were comparable to actual art work. Crystal chandeliers adorned the ceilings along with replicas of paintings seeming to date from the 1800s. The room seemed to glow gold with dim lighting. Someone was playing a piano in the corner of the lobby. Rin felt out of place being there. The people she saw walk past her had an upper-class air about them. She was so busy admiring the scenery, she didn't even notice him approach.

"I'm glad you came." Said a deep voice.

Rin was startled, she turned around quickly almost losing balance in her high heels. Sesshomaru quickly wrapped an arm around her to keep her upright. She looked up at him through her lashes, biting her lip with a flushed face. He was unusually casual wearing dark denim jeans and a black button down shirt.

"Hi" Rin said blushing.

"Stop biting your lip." Sesshomaru said. She really doesn't know the effect that has on me, he thought.

Rin looked puzzled, "Ok."

They walked towards the elevator to go to the top floor. While riding up, Rin had flashbacks of her first erotic dream about him in an elevator. She slightly trembled while standing next to him, of course this didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. He sensed her nervousness and smelled a hint of arousal. He smirked. When the elevator stopped on the top floor, Rin quickly moved to exit with Sesshomaru following. He opened the door to his condo and they entered.

Sesshomaru's condo made Rin and Kagome's apartment look like a closet. It was huge. He had a large living area with abstract paintings on the wall. He had sleek, modern furniture, a vast contrast from the lobby downstairs. Sesshomaru gave her a tour of the condo. He had a large kitchen fit for a chef with sharp silver appliances and granite countertops. The floors were a dark cherry wood; they looked freshly polished. He had four bedrooms: the master bedroom, guestroom, library and one locked room. He only showed Rin one of them, the library. When she entered Rin's mouth went agape. The room featured three tall shelves of books with a sliding ladder. There was a large fur rug in the middle of the floor with two plush reclining chairs and a table with wine glasses.

"You have a library in your home!" Rin said barely containing her excitement. She walked around the room surveying the books. He had every genre one could think of to read.

"You are pleased." Sesshomaru said observing her from the doorway.

"This is amazing Sesshomaru." Rin exclaimed. He smiled at her reaction.

"Come, our dinner will get cold." Sesshomaru said. Rin followed him out of the library and into the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen she noticed two plates of food on the kitchen table. Sesshomaru held out her chair for her to be seated then sat down himself. "I had the chef prepare a Japanese dish if you don't mind." He said watching her intently.

"It's oden!" Rin said excitedly. "I love oden. I haven't had it in so long! Thank you Sesshomaru." Rin said smiling. She immediately dug into her plate completely forgetting about the demon sitting across from her. Sesshomaru smiled watching her eat so carelessly, then he started to eat his own food. They ate quietly until Rin was done.

"Compliments to the chef, the oden was delicious." Rin said.

Sesshomaru completed his meal. "I can see. You didn't say a word since you started eating." He said smirking.

Rin blushed.

"I will let her know you enjoyed her cooking." Sesshomaru said standing. "Come." He said while holding out his hand for her.

"Let me put away the dishes first." Rin said reaching for her plate.

"No need, Jaken will take care of that." He said pulling Rin away from the table. He was surprised, not one demoness had ever volunteered to clean up. He led her into the living room.

"Would you like a glass of wine, Rin?"

Rin thought about what happened the last time she drank with Shippo. She was ready to decline but when she looked up and saw him standing there with a bottle and two wine glasses she could not refuse. This demon always looked sexy without even trying, Rin thought. She blushed.

Sesshomaru noticed her blushing and smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." He sauntered over to her spot on the couch. He placed the wine glasses on the table and poured the liquid into their glasses; a lot less for Rin.

He raised his glass and Rin did the same. "A toast to you Rin, graduating college is a huge accomplishment." Sesshomaru said. They clinked glasses and took a sip of the wine.

"Thank you…this is really good." Rin said taking another sip.

"It's a Riesling imported from France." Sesshomaru said eying her take another sip. "Not so fast, we don't need another incident." He said seriously.

"You didn't give me enough for that to happen. And trust me, I will never drink that much again!" Rin said cringing from the memory. Sesshomaru slightly chuckled.

"So did you consider working at my company?" He asked.

"Well, not really. I really want to get a job on my own merit. I don't want it handed to me. And, I would be completely out of place there."

"How so?"

"You only employ demonesses. I did not see one human working there."

Sesshomaru smirked. "They have more longevity, I've had the same employees for a very long time. But I am willing to make an exception for you. You graduated top ten in your class, you are intelligent and few women are able to hold meaningful conversations with me without flirting."

Rin wasn't sure what to say. While she was thinking Sesshomaru continued.

"You are beautiful Rin, you have a rare kind of innocent beauty that makes me want to keep you around at all times." Rin was more at a loss for words than before. He just told me I was beautiful? He wants to keep me around at all times? She thought.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Rin finally stammered. Rin finally met his amber eyes; they were blazing with desire. Rin bit her lip out of nervousness.

He stared at her. Such innocence, such purity, such beauty and she doesn't even know how attractive she is. His eyes traveled down her body taking in the curve of her breast, the milky peek of cleavage, her tiny waist, the length of her little black dress, the soft skin of her thighs, her smooth shaved legs and even her little feet sitting up in her sexy black heels. He then moved his eyes back up her body to her delicate neck, her plush lips….those lips. She was biting them again. Before he knew what he was doing Sesshomaru collided his lips with hers.

He moved so quickly Rin had little time to react. She didn't open her mouth to allow his tongue the access it so desperately desired. Sesshomaru pulled back and straightened himself surprised that she did not respond.

Rin sat there staring at him but he would not make eye contact with her. Why did he pull away? She thought. She wasn't sure what to do. The air suddenly felt awkward between them.

"Rin." He said still not looking at her.

"Yes" She said.

"I desire you in a way I'm not sure you are ready for."

Rin made up her mind in that moment. Yes, she was inexperienced but she knew he desired her. She knew what an erection was and she felt it when he kissed her just now. She knew he wanted her. She purposely dressed sexy for a male for the first time in her life. She kissed him, allowed his tongue to meet her most personal possession and he gave her the first orgasm she ever had. She decided she wanted to become a woman and why not her first time be with him. She liked him a lot and her feelings for him were unexplainably strong. Rin never felt this way about anyone ever and so soon. It was as if the cosmos were pulling them together but both resisted out of their own insecurities. But not tonight; Rin actually felt desire for a male and not just any male, only him.

"Sesshomaru" Rin said quietly.

"Hn" he said.

"I'm ready."

Sesshomaru turned around to face her with questioning eyes. She nodded her head yes. There was no turning back.

He moved slowly this time capturing her lips in gentler kiss. She kissed him back parting her mouth to allow his tongue entry. He leaned over her pressing her body into the sofa. Soon the kiss turned needier with both tongues fighting for dominance. Rin wrapped her legs around him and he instinctively grinded against her. Sesshomaru had enough self-control to know the sofa was not a proper place to take her so he picked her up placing his hands on her ass for support. Rin kept her legs wrapped around him as he carried her to his bedroom.

He laid her down on his bed and admired the view. She lay there looking so small compared to the size of his California king bed. Her legs were open, her hair was messy and her eyes were filled with desire; she looked tantalizing. Sesshomaru unbuttoned his shirt quickly and threw it carelessly to the side. He dropped to his knees and pulled Rin to the edge of the bed by her thighs. Hiking her dress up; he placed his head in between her legs licking her heat through her panties. Rin squirmed at the sensation. With one claw he sliced open her panties and threw them to the side. He licked his lips while sliding his finger in between her folds careful of his claws. He licked his slick finger satisfied that she was already wet for him.

Sesshomaru dove his tongue in between her folds savoring the spicy taste of her. He licked, sucked and twirled his tongue each time eliciting a loud moan from Rin. She felt the familiar sensation simmering in her lower belly. Rin was on the brink of climax when he suddenly stopped. She sat up on her arms looking at him with a dazed expression. He smirked.

Sesshomaru was standing before her shirtless. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. She surveyed his tall lean form, his defined abs, chiseled chest, strong arms and perfectly sculptured face. His lips were wet and his amber eyes were clouded with yearning.

"Are you sure?" It came out more as a plea than asking.

Rin nodded her head yes. She was finally ready to lose her virginity.

Sesshomaru unbuttoned his jeans and let them drop to the floor. He stepped out of them staring at Rin the entire time.

"Stand." He ordered her, his voice sounding husky. Rin did as she was told in a lust filled trance. He slipped her out of her dress and tossed it to the side. She stood before him only wearing a bra. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and enveloped her lips in a hungry kiss. He lowered her back onto the bed trailing kisses down her neck stopping at her bust. With one swift movement he sliced her bra open allowing her breasts to bounce free. Sesshomaru immediately took one of her nipples into his mouth while sliding out of his boxers. Rin moaned under him with shaky legs.

Sesshomaru moved up from her breast and trailed kisses to her ear. He whispered, "Relax." Then he kissed her lips to muffle the screams as he plunged his erection into her hard. He didn't cease when he felt her flinch. He kept going at a steady pace finally releasing her lips when he felt some of the tension leave her body. Rin whimpered and moaned with each stroke. Sesshomaru's mouth found its way back to her nipple as he moved in and out of her. She felt exquisite. She was warm, tight and incredibly wet. Sesshomaru almost became dizzy from the sensation. He was drunk in her scent which was a mixture of spice, honey and a little blood from breaking her barrier.

He's so large, Rin thought when he first entered her. She immediately felt pain but with his mouth on her she could not scream. Eventually the pain faded and was replaced by pleasure. Rin had no idea sex could feel this good. Sesshomaru's length pressed against spots she didn't know existed. Soon Rin started to buck against him silently begging him with her body to go faster. And he obliged her.

Sesshomaru sped up the pace placing his hands on her hips and lifting her from the bed. He bounced her up and down his length while standing. Rin moaned loudly with every movement. She gripped his hair for more support and sucked at his shoulder to ease the pounding he was giving her. Rin started to feel the pressure build up in her neither region once again. She returned his rough bucks with her own until what felt like an explosion erupted inside her. Rin's entire body was racked by shock waves from her powerful orgasm. But he wasn't done.

Sesshomaru placed Rin on the bed flat on her stomach. He didn't think she had the energy to stand on all fours. He entered her from behind pressing his body on hers moving slowly at first savoring the feeling. But when he saw Rin outstretch her hands across the bed he lost his control. Rin didn't know it, but outstretching her hands across the surface was a sign of submission to him. Sesshomaru pounded into her harder than before. Skin slapped against skin, Rin's loud screams and Sesshomaru's groans filled the room. Rin gripped the sheets for dear life as Sesshomaru seemed to move at an inhuman speed. He gripped her hips so hard he drew blood but Rin didn't feel it, too focused on the feeling in her womb. She screamed out his name loudly as another wave of pleasure washed over her. Her walls gripped and contracted his length pushing him over the edge. Sesshomaru quickly pulled out and released his gushing seed all over the sheets. He collapsed on the floor and Rin slid from the bed and joined him laying her head on his chest. She soon fell asleep sweaty and naked on Sesshomaru's naked form.

Sesshomaru lay holding Rin with one arm and resting his head on the other arm as he stared at the ceiling. She is mine. No other male has been where I have and no other male ever will. I just hope she knows what she has gotten herself into, he thought as he too drifted off to sleep.

Author's note:

So the worm has gotten into the fruit huh? Well, their story definitely doesn't end here. Sesshomaru is a tricky one and he has a shocker to reveal to Rin. I hope she can handle it.

On another note, I try to update weekly but last week was impossible. My dog was hit by a truck but he survived! Juggling work, school and taking care of him has been tough. The story will go on, updates may be every two weeks instead of every week. Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews. I greatly appreciate the thoughtfulness. Until next time, I'll be writing.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 11: The Morning After

Rin awoke slowly, she tried to sit up but her entire body felt sore particularly her bottom. She opened her eyes to find herself in a white room, under a heavy white blanket and white sheets. It was bright in the room with the curtains open allowing the sun to shine through. She looked around and found that she was alone. Where is Sesshomaru? This isn't the room we were in last night, she thought. Rin rubbed the sleep from her eyes and slowly trudged out of bed feeling every muscle aching. As the sheets slipped from her form she looked down at her naked body and blushed remembering what transpired last night. She quickly wrapped the sheets around her, making her way to the in-room bathroom. Each step to the bathroom was slow and laborious. He really put a beating on her little body.

I am now officially a woman, Rin thought. She gave her most valued, secret and prized possession to Sesshomaru Taisho. She would forever feel connected to him being that he was the first man to enter deep into her soft flower. She wondered if he felt their night was as special as she thought it was. He definitely did not take his time with me though, Rin thought.

"I thought my first time would be a little gentler." Rin said out loud.

Rin relieved her bladder, washed her face and brushed her teeth using the only toothbrush she saw. She was a little wary about using the toothbrush she assumed to be his but after last night she decided it didn't matter. Rin exited the bathroom and looked for her clothing but they were nowhere to be seen. She noticed a closet in the room, deciding to look in it for her clothing she only found dress shirts for Sesshomaru. Rin decided to slip into one of his shirts deciding some form of clothing was better than wearing sheets. The shirt swallowed her body reaching just below her knees.

Rin wandered out of the room to look for Sesshomaru. Upon exiting she smelled breakfast cooking. It was the most delicious smell she ever encountered or from the rumbling of her belly she was just hungry. Rin followed the smell into the kitchen expecting to see Sesshomaru. However, she saw a short older woman with long grey hair wearing a red apron tending to the stove. Rin wasn't sure what to do. The older woman turned around as if sensing Rin's presence. Her facial features were hard and her skin was wrinkled. Rin also noticed she had a glass eye.

"You must be Rin, come sit down young woman." The older woman said kindly.

Rin quietly moved to sit down at the dining room table too confused to say a word. Who is this woman? Where is Sesshomaru? Rin thought.

The older woman turned around and proceeded to prepare Rin a plate of breakfast topped with eggs, bacon, toast, grits and even a waffle on the side. She cheerfully sat the plates in front of Rin looking at her expectantly.

"Um, thanks mam. This looks and smells really good." Rin said nervously.

"Thank you. Sesshomaru told me to make sure you eat up because you would need your strength to recover." The older woman said pouring Rin a glass of orange juice.

Rin blushed furiously. "Re-recover?" Rin asked.

"Yes, he said you had a rough night but he didn't say anything further." The older woman said holding back a chuckle. She had been through this routine before with demonesses Sesshomaru had bedded the night before. She would be instructed to make them a small breakfast usually a piece of fruit and boiled egg then she would allow Jaken to see them out. However, she knew this one was different. For one, she was a human. Sesshomaru has never brought a human woman home. Secondly, he instructed her to make a big breakfast of anything Rin might eat and Jaken would not be seeing this one out. Hmmmm…what could Sesshomaru be thinking? Although she is beautiful, she is definitely not the glamorous high maintenance type I usually see in the morning. The old lady thought.

Rin was blushing even more so than before. Her face appeared to be tomato red in color. When the older woman turned around she noticed the girl's distress and couldn't help but to release a little chuckle.

"Oh dear, what's the matter? Is the food too hot? Here drink this orange juice. It's nice and cold." The older woman said amusedly knowing the real reason why the girl was blushing.

Rin wordlessly accepted the orange juice and drank it. After regaining a little composure she turned to her food deciding to eat so she would not have to make eye contact with the older woman while still blushing. After taking a bite of her food, Rin couldn't stop. It was all absolutely delicious! Before she knew, Rin had eaten everything on the plates without stopping. The older woman watched in awe that a young petite woman could eat in such a way. Then she smiled and moved to collect her plates.

"Thank you Miss….." Rin said.

"It's Kaede, I'm Sesshomaru's chef and I take care of his home." She said with a smile.

"Oh the food was very delicious Kaede! Did you also make the oden last night?"

"Who else? Sesshomaru does not cook." Kaede said chuckling.

Rin blushed, "Right, I'll help you with the dishes." She said standing from the dining room chair.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. Sesshomaru would have my head if I allowed you to do my job. Go on back. He should return shortly." Kaede said pushing Rin out of the kitchen.

"Um, ok. Nice meeting you Kaede." Rin said returning to the white room.

"Hmmmm….what a nice young woman. Very interesting." Kaede mused as she returned to her work in the kitchen.

Rin went back into the white room and plopped onto the bed. She lay for a while before deciding to take a bath. Her body was still sore and a warm bath would help soothe her muscles better than a shower. Rin slipped off the shirt belonging to Sesshomaru and ran her bath water. She noticed bubble bath and decided to use some in her bath. The tub filled with warm water and suds. Rin eased into the Jacuzzi style tub. The water felt absolutely divine. Rin submerged her body under the water and foam up to her neck while resting her head on the wall. She closed her eyes in bliss and soon started to doze completely sated.

Rin didn't hear the door open and close shut. A tall figure stood over her watching her sleep in the tub. How foolish, he thought. But he also thought her light snoring and peaceful face was endearing. He was in awe at the little woman that gave him her virginity last night. He now felt a strong sense of possession over her. She is mine.

"Rin" He said softly. She didn't respond.

"Rin" He said a little louder. She did not stir.

He leaned down close to her ear. "Rin" he said even louder.

Rin's eyes snapped open and she jumped splashing water on Sesshomaru. He smirked looking down at her exposed breasts when she jumped out of the water.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Rin gasped.

"Well, if I remember correctly I do live here." Sesshomaru said smirking.

Rin felt like an idiot for asking that question. "I meant when did you get here? When I woke up you were gone." She said looking down.

"I follow a strict workout routine with my trainer every other morning starting at 6:00am. I did not want to wake you."

"Oh" Rin said unable to make eye contact with him.

Sesshomaru smiled. After making love to her last night, she's still shy around me. That will have to change. He thought. He sat on the edge of the bath and removed his tennis shoes and socks.

Rin watched while his back was turned to her. His muscles bulged through his shirt looking extra swollen from working out.

He stood turning around to face her. Amber eyes locked with chocolate orbs. He slowly took off his shirt revealing his chiseled chest and abdomen. He removed his shorts and boxers allowing them to drop to the floor. He never broke eye contact with her.

Rin felt a familiar heat pool in her belly at the sight of his nude body.

Sesshomaru slowly lowered himself into the large Jacuzzi tub on the opposite side of Rin.

"Have you eaten?" He asked.

"Huh?" Rin asked confused in her lust filled state.

"Have you eaten breakfast? I told Kaede to make everything."

"Um….yes." Rin said snapping back to reality. "It was delicious."

"How do you feel?" He asked seriously, gazing at her intently.

Rin blushed. "I'm a little sore but the warm water is helping."

Sesshomaru moved closer to her in the water and foam. When he reached her, he pulled her into his arms between his legs. He pressed his chest against her back and wrapped his arms around her waist burrowing his nose in her raven hair. Rin melted into his embrace relishing in the contrast of his hard body but soft skin on her back. He leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Let me bath you. You are sore because of me." He said softly sending goose bumps down Rin's back.

"You want to bath me?" Rin asked incredulously.

"Yes" He said already reaching for one of the soft white loofah sponges. He lathered the sponge with soap and warm water. He stood and reached out his hand for Rin to stand also. He started with her neck rubbing small, gentle circles moving down her chest. He lingered around her breasts taking great care with each one. He moved the soapy loofah sponge down her stomach and around her waist. He then moved the sponge back up and down her back scrubbing ever so smoothly. He stopped the sponge before her ass. He skipped her nether region and moved to her thigh leaning down to reach. He brought the sponge up her thigh in between her legs stopping before reaching her folds. He moved the loofah sponge down her legs and even caught her feet.

"I saved the best parts to wash for last." He said.

He moved the loofah up the back of her thigh and rubbed her backside swirling the towel in circles. He then moved the towel to her folds and washed in between her legs. Rin moaned. Never had taking a simple bath felt like this. He moved the loofah slowly at first positioning himself behind her. He dropped the sponge in the water and cupped in between Rin's legs with his entire hand sending shock waves through her. Sesshomaru slipped one clipped finger into her still tight passage pressing against her clit. Rin gasped loudly at his unexpected action. She could already feel his erection pressing against her back. He continued his ministrations for only a few minutes until he felt Rin's body shudder. She came hard and fast for him screaming out loudly. Rin pressed her hands on the bathroom walls slightly panting trying to steady her breathing. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her into the water to rinse off.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" He asked dripping water on her.

Rin leaned into him. "Yes." She said dreamily.

"Good." He said trailing kisses down her neck and collar bone.

"Would you like me to give you a bath?" Rin said nervously.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, then he smirked. She's starting to come out of her sexual shell, he thought. As much as he would have loved her to bath him, he had already taken a shower at the gym. He also knew that her body was still sore. He could not control himself to take her while she bathed him and fuck her roughly on the bathroom wall. He decided he didn't want to ruin her tight passage without giving her a chance to heal.

"That won't be necessary. I took a shower at the gym but next time, I will not forget that offer." He said cupping her chin.

They exited the bathroom after drying off. Rin was wrapped in a towel while Sesshomaru wore his hanging loosely off his waist. The bed was made and bags were neatly placed on the comforter.

"The bags are for you. I sent Jaken to purchase some new clothing for you to wear for today." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly.

"New clothes? Um…thanks. I'll repay you when I get home." Rin said.

"That won't be necessary." He moved towards his closet effectively ignoring her would-be protest.

Rin moved to look inside of the bags. She pulled out a peach tank top shirt and white shorts from one of the bags. The other bag had some cute brown sandals exactly her size. Another bag contained lotion, deodorant, lip balm, a brush, hair ties and perfume. The last bag contained a turquoise bra and panty set from Victoria Secret. Rin blushed at the thought of Jaken buying women's underwear. Sesshomaru really thought of everything a woman may need, she thought. She grabbed the bags and ducked into the bathroom to change while Sesshomaru was still in the closet.

She emerged smelling fresh from the lotion and perfume. Everything he bought for her fit perfectly. She wore her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. She noticed Sesshomaru sitting on the bed waiting for her. He wore a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, khaki shorts and brown loafers. Sesshomaru turned to look at her. He stood up and sauntered towards her.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself. How did you know my size? Everything fits perfectly." Rin said.

"Kaede gave me the sizes of your clothing from last night after she washed them and the sheets this morning." Sesshomaru said smoothly.

Rin blushed. I can't imagine what this woman thinks of me, Rin wandered.

Sesshomaru suddenly turned serious. "I want to show you something." He had been thinking about this last night and when he awoke in the morning. For the first time in his life he was slightly nervous. He was not sure how Rin would react to what he needed to show her but he had needs of his own. He did not picture Rin to be the kind of woman that would indulge in what he wanted to do but he had to find out. The sex he had with Rin last night was amazing but not the way he was used to all his life. He needed his life style to cope with his past.

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. They walked down the hall towards the room he did not show her last night. He pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the large double doors. The room was dark even during the day. Sesshomaru closed and locked the doors behind them. He kept a tight grip on Rin's hand while moving in the darkness. Rin held on confused as to what was going on. Finally Sesshomaru turned on a light switch. Rin's eyes widened so large they could have bulged out of their sockets.

"What is this place?"

Author's Note:

So sorry for the late review. When life threw me lemons instead of making lemonade I got hit in the head hard! LOL But anyways, I was able to get a chapter out, yay! Thanks sooooo much for the reviews, favorites and follows. Unfortunately I have to leave you at a cliff hangar but at least one thing will be revealed about Sesshomaru's desires in the next chapter. Until next time, I'll be writing. - D


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Red rooms and Contracts, oh my!

_"__What is this place?"_

The room was large, Rin wandered how it was a part of the condo. Everything was red and black filled with what appeared to be torture mechanisms. She saw ropes, whips, belts, chains, balls, hand cuffs and objects she could not begin to describe. There were benches with straps on them presumably for restraint? Rin thought. There was also a hammock like contraption hanging far down from the high ceiling in the room. There was even a large king size bed in the middle of the room, it also looked intimidating. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, he said nothing. He just stood as stoic as ever gazing at the far wall. Curiosity got the best of her, she released Sesshomaru's hand and started to explore the room.

Rin walked up to a wall in the room. The wall was a deep velvet with various leather contraptions lined up neatly across it. Rin ran her fingers across some of the items; they were hard but the leather was incredibly soft.

Sesshomaru watched Rin closely trying to gauge her reaction. She was quiet….too quiet. He wanted to know what she was thinking. Would she be disgusted by him? Would she turn and run away never to return again? The thoughts caused him pain in his chest. He was surprised, not once in his life did he care about losing a woman except for his mother. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he was pulled from his thoughts by Rin's actions. She grabbed one of the leather whips from the wall and playfully swung it in the air. What is she doing? He thought.

"So is this your play room or something?" Rin asked innocently while smiling at him.

Sesshomaru was dumbfounded. He stared at her unsure of what to say so he said nothing at all.

Rin returned the whip to the wall and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Well?" She asked.

"I call it the red room, Rin. I guess it is somewhat of a play room." Sesshomaru smirked regaining his confidence.

"All these whips and chains and whatever else is in here, it looks more like a red room of pain." Rin was thinking but must have said out loud.

"Or pleasure." Sesshomaru said seductively.

"So you ummm do it in here?" Rin asked sheepishly.

"Yes and I would like to do it with you in here." Sesshomaru said seriously.

Rin's mind whirled. He wants to have sex in this place! I barely know how to have regular sex! She thought. Sesshomaru sensed Rin's nervousness.

"I will give you time to think about it. Come, let's have lunch." He said while grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room. When they exited Jaken stood down the hall waiting and looking very worried. When he saw Sesshomaru he rushed towards him and bowed.

"I apologize my lord! I could not stop her from coming in. She kicked me!" He whined while still on the ground.

"What does she want?" Sesshomaru said slightly angered.

"She said she needed to talk to you. I told her you were busy. She said she would wait." Jaken said.

Sesshomaru stepped over Jaken ignoring him while bringing Rin down the hall towards the kitchen. While walking Rin wondered who is she and why is she making Sesshomaru so angry? They emerged from the hallway and in view of the kitchen. Rin noticed a very beautiful woman sitting at the dining table sipping tea. She had very long, luxurious black hair, a perfectly made up face resembling that of a porcelain doll and she wore a tailored coral dress stopping at the knee with nude colored heels. The woman exuded wealth wearing very expensive looking gold jewelry to complete her look.

"Izayoi" Sesshomaru said flatly.

The woman looked up from sipping her tea and smiled brightly. Wow, she's even more beautiful Rin thought.

"Sesshomaru, my dear!" She gushed while rushing over to him. The slim woman hugged him tightly while Sesshomaru just stood there rigidly refusing to hug her back. Rin was completely confused. Who is she? Oh no is she his girlfriend? Rin thought. She felt like a fool. I slept with him…I should have known a handsome man like him would have a beautiful woman like her. Rin felt incredibly awkward, she just wanted to remove herself from the situation.

Finally the beautiful woman released Sesshomaru from her one sided embrace and turn her attention to Rin. She gasped.

"And who is this gorgeous girl?" Izayoi said excitedly while hugging Rin also. Rin was really confused at this point.

"Izayoi, this is Rin. She's my girlfriend." Sesshomaru said looking at Rin when he said the word girlfriend. Rin's eyes widened. Girlfriend? Me? "Rin this is Izayoi, my step mother." He continued.

Izayoi gasped again then she smiled an even wider smile than before.

"You finally have a girlfriend! Oh dear I thought you'd be single forever." Izayoi said while patting Sesshomaru on the shoulder.

"Hi, nice to meet you Mrs. Taisho." Rin said feeling embarrassed.

"Oh dear, you can call me Izayoi!" She said while still smiling. Rin smiled back enjoying the kindness radiating from Izayoi.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru said clearly annoyed.

"What? I can't visit my son every once in a while? It feels like I have not seen you in far too long dear. Your brother visits me all the time and your sister is not even in the country but she calls every day." Izayoi said equally annoyed.

Sesshomaru remained silent. Still holding Rin's hand he ushered them to the dining table. Kaede was in the kitchen almost done with preparing their lunch.

"Good afternoon Mr. Sesshomaru and Ms. Rin. Lunch is almost ready. Mrs. Taisho would you like lunch also? " Kaede said respectfully.

Sesshomaru nodded to Kaede, Rin smiled and waved and Izayoi respectfully declined the lunch offer while they all seated themselves at the table. Kaede placed a plate of food each before Sesshomaru and Rin consisting of a well-dressed turkey sandwich and sliced carrots with a glass of water. A simple meal but Rin thought it to be absolutely delicious. Izayoi remained silent sipping her tea while they ate. Kaede collected their plates when they were done; Izayoi took that as a cue to start talking.

"So Rin, how long have you known my son? When did you become his girlfriend? Did you move in yet? Do you want to get married? How many children do you want?" She asked cheerfully.

Rin blushed feeling overwhelmed. Before she could answer Sesshomaru cut in.

"Izayoi" Sesshomaru said sharply.

"Ok, ok we'll talk later Rin." Izayoi sighed. "I came to remind you that your sister's home coming dinner is tomorrow night. She was supposed to come sooner but she stayed in Amsterdam a little longer than expected."

"Hn"

Izayoi stood to leave. "I expect to see you both there." She said winking at Rin. Sesshomaru stood also to walk her out. Rin decided to follow. As Izayoi reached the door she turned to Rin grasping her hands. "It was a pleasure meeting you Rin. Such a beautiful girl, I look forward to getting to know you!" Then she turned to Sesshomaru "See you later dear, mommy loves you!" She chuckled walking towards the elevator. A small part of Izayoi enjoyed annoying her step son but she really did love him, she just wished she could get a smile out of him.

Rin and Sesshomaru watched Izayoi leave then they closed the door. Rin was not sure what to make of Izayoi and Sesshomaru's relationship. He seemed to not like her very much, Rin thought.

"We need to talk." Sesshomaru said grabbing Rin's hand and pulling her to his bed room. Rin sat with her legs crossed on the bed while Sesshomaru sat on the edge.

"Since I have shown you the red room, I need you to sign a confidentiality agreement stating that you will not tell a single person about what you saw." Sesshomaru said in a very business-like tone, almost coldly.

"Sesshomaru, I would never tell anyone anything you do not want them to know." Rin said feeling hurt.

"I know Rin but I cannot take any chances with my status in the business world. I could be ruined if anyone finds out about it. The agreement is for my protection. You are the only woman I've shown the room to without signing it first." Sesshomaru said gentler. He presented the document to her and she signed without reading it willing to prove her loyalty.

"I understand, but what if someone breaks the agreement?" Rin asked.

"I will kill them." Sesshomaru said truly.

"Are you serious?" Rin asked a little frightened of the demon before her. He reminded her of the intimidating demon she met when she went to interview him.

"It's in the confidentiality agreement."

"Oh" Rin said dumbly knowing she did not read it. "How many women have been in that room?" Rin blurted out.

Sesshomaru lowered his head wishing she did not ask that question but he would not lie. "Over thirty" He said quietly.

Rin was speechless. He has been with so many women that are willing to do things with him in that strange room. Rin thought, she suddenly felt inadequate. I will never be able to please him like they could, Rin thought feeling hopeless.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru said sensing her sadness.

"Sesshomaru, I…..I don't know if I am capable of pleasing you the way you want in that room." Rin said barely in a whisper.

Sesshomaru was conflicted. One side of him needed to have her in that room but the other side of him only wanted to see her happy. He did not like her to be sad. If a demoness refused the red room he would immediately drop her but Rin was different. He wanted her even if she refused but a part of him needed the red room. He needed the power and control the room provided for him because he did not have them during his younger years when he was with his mother…

"Rin, I will not force you. When in the red room things can get very intense. Our relationship in that room is different. I become a dominant and you become a submissive." He said moving closer to her in the bed. He produced a folder containing many documents to Rin. "Read this on your own time without me around. It details everything that will happen in the red room. Some of it is negotiable. It will give you a better understanding of what our relationship will consist of in the red room."

"What are a dominant and a submissive?" Rin asked. She was utterly confused about what their relationship would be in the room if she agreed. She was afraid, nervous, and muddled but also curious and somewhat…..aroused? A part of Rin wanted to know what would happen in that room.

"I do not wish to explain right now. I would rather you read the document." Sesshomaru said matter of fact.

"So did you really mean it when you called me your girlfriend?" Rin said quietly changing the subject. She would have plenty of time to read and think at home.

Sesshomaru appreciated the subject change. "Yes, if you'll have me as your boyfriend Rin?" He said moving even closer to her reaching to rub her thigh. Sesshomaru was surprised by the words coming out of his mouth. He originally called her his girlfriend in front of Izayoi so his step mother would not get the wrong impression of Rin but now he was asking her? Sesshomaru never had a girlfriend and had no desire for one. He was not even sure how to be a boyfriend. What is this little slip of a girl doing to me? He thought.

Rin formed goose bumps at his touch. "Hmmmmm, I'll have to think about that too." She said playfully.

"Let me make up your mind for you right now." Sesshomaru said seductively moving over her. Rin giggled pushing aside the folder and wrapping her arms around the handsome demon's neck.

Unbeknownst to Rin and even Sesshomaru a pair of envious red eyes floated outside the window watching as the couple made love once more.

Author's Note:

So sorry for the late update! I will spare you the explanation. But anyways, I hope you guys are having a great summer. Uh-oh our couple better watch out for those red eyes. Furthermore, Sesshomaru's mother really messed him up. We'll find that out later. On a brighter note, we get to meet Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's adopted sister next chapter, who do you think it is? If you guys don't remember I mentioned her in an earlier chapter. Until next time, I'll be writing!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Consequences

Rin returned to her apartment later in the evening. She had a ton of missed calls from Kagome and Shippo. She knew she would return home to an angry best friend so she called Shippo first to let him know she was okay. As expected Shippo was very worried and wanted to come over to see her. Rin told him she would see him tomorrow, she wanted to deal with Kagome's interrogation on her own.

When Rin walked in the front door of her apartment she found Kagome and Inuyasha in the living room watching a movie. Upon seeing Rin, Kagome jumped out of Inuyasha's arms.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Kagome yelled at Rin.

"With Sesshomaru…" Rin said quietly.

"I've been worried sick about you. Why didn't you answer your phone?" Kagome said moving to envelop Rin in a hug. It was not like Rin to refrain from answering the phone.

"I'm sorry Kagome. We were ummm having a good time. I should have called." Rin said hugging Kagome back. She missed her even if she was only gone for one night. They always told each other where they were and how long they were staying there. They checked in on each other all the time. Rin never pulled an all nighter before.

"Wait a minute, you slept at Sesshomaru's place?" Kagome pulled back holding Rin at her shoulders and eying her suspiciously.

"She smells just like him." Inuyasha said watching the whole scene from the couch. Inuyasha stood and walked over to the girls. "Actually his scent is all over you, similar to the way Kagome smells like me." He said suggestively.

Kagome gasped, Rin blushed and Inuyasha smirked.

"I have to talk to Rin! I'll see you later babe." Kagome said pushing Inuyasha out the door.

"Later babe. Love ya" Inuyasha said still smirking cockily as he left.

"Love you too!" Kagome said closing the door.

"Love?" Rin asked Kagome.

"He told me he just knows I'm his mate. It was love at first sight Rin! He hasn't marked me yet but he will." Kagome said dreamily.

Rin knew enough about demons from her readings to know what a mate was. That's pretty serious she thought. I wonder if I'm Sesshomaru's mate, Rin pondered.

"But enough about me! You had sex with Sesshomaru!?" Kagome said getting straight to the point.

Rin plopped onto the couch with Kagome following. "Y-yes.." Rin said blushing.

"OMG, tell me everything!"

Rin told Kagome what happened but left out the red room and documents in her bag. Kagome squealed from excitement.

"Rin! You are no longer a virgin!" Kagome exclaimed stating the obvious. "And it sounds like it was worth it, but Rin are you sure about him?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, he called me his girlfriend in front of his step mother then he confirmed it after she left. I really like him. The way he looks at me, I just feel safe. I feel like he won't hurt me." Rin said seriously.

"Well Rin, if you feel so strongly about him then I'm willing to give him another chance. Wow, we may both be Mrs. Taisho one day. I always knew we were meant to be sisters!" Kagome said happily.

The girls chatted some more about the Taisho brothers and tomorrow night's homecoming dinner for their sister. Both girls retired to their rooms where Kagome went to sleep and Rin stayed awake. She pulled out the folder containing the documents Sesshomaru gave her. She started to read it.

It was a contract between the dominant and the submissive. It was detailed with weird statements including that the dominant could not lend the submissive to another dominant, the dominant can punish the submissive as he pleases and at any level of force he sees fit and the dominant will ensure the submissive has proper gynecological care including birth control. There were even statements about taking care of the submissive financially.

This seems more like a slave contract. What in the world have I gotten myself involved with? What does this all mean? Does he want me to be his sex slave? Will he actually punish me? Does he expect me to take money from him like a prostitute for crazy sex? I don't know what to do. Rin thought close to tears. She decided to call him for clarity. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello Rin." His smooth voice sounded over the phone.

"Sesshomaru, we need to talk about this contract." Rin said trying to gain her composure.

"I'll come over."

"No, I would rather just talk." Rin said. She did not want the handsome demon to distract her.

Sesshomaru was taken aback. "Ok, what do you want to talk about?" He asked slowly.

"Honestly this contract seems more like it was meant for a sex slave. What would punishments consist of?" Rin asked.

"If you displease me I can punish you by flogging, whipping or spanking." He said easily.

Rin unexpectedly felt that familiar, tingling warmth pool in her belly. The way he said those words almost made her melt. Never had anyone made punishment sound so good. She was silent for a moment.

"Rin are you still there?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Um, yes. What if it hurts?" Rin asked.

"I will not hurt you. If the pain is too much then we can come up with a safe word so I know to stop." Sesshomaru said sounding very experienced with this kind of conversation.

"Hmmmm…I will have to think about it some more." She said yawning.

"Go to sleep my Rin. I will see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night Sesshomaru." Rin said then she pressed the end button on her cell phone.

However, Rin decided to look up the relationship between a slave and a dominant on her lap top. She found a plethora of information and read until she eventually fell asleep with the computer screen still on. Rin's last thought before falling asleep was of the possibility that she may partake in the activities in the red room.

(Later in the evening the next day)

Once again Rin and Kagome were scrambling around to get dressed. For once Rin put more as much care into how she looked as Kagome did. She curled her hair loosely and allowed Kagome to do her make up. Rin wore a fitted red strapless jumpsuit with a sweet heart neckline and black pointed toe heels. Kagome painted Rin's lips red and gave her smoky eyes. Rin looked stunning. Kagome wore a mini skirt with a black and white tribal pattern showing off her long legs, white tank top accented with gold jewelry and royal blue heels adding just the right pop of color. She wore blue eye shadow and painted her lips a darker pink. Kagome's hair was styled in waves. She looked beautiful as always Rin thought.

Kagome insisted on driving despite Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's offers to pick them up. They hopped in Kagome's Mercedes G-wagon and followed the directions Inuyasha gave them to his parents' house. As they drove the houses started to get larger and more far apart. They were in an exclusive multimillion dollar home neighborhood in Los Angeles.

"Oh wow, celebrities live here!" Kagome said excitedly. "Inuyasha's family may be even more loaded than mine."

Rin just stared out the window awe struck at the large mansions they were passing. The GPS in Kagome's car announced that they arrived at their destination. They pulled up into a large driveway and came into view of a mansion the size of a hospital Rin thought.

The Taisho residence was magnificent. As the girls drove into the driveway they saw a man dressed in a black tuxedo waiting. He introduced himself as the valet and opened the door for the girls to exit Kagome's vehicle. He then drove her car to a parking area somewhere on their large property.

The Taisho brothers were waiting for them as the girls walked toward front doors of the home.

"Wow, Kagome looks like a goddess among women." Inuyasha said practically drooling. He wore a black polo shirt, dark jeans and black Gucci shoes; while Sesshomaru wore grey slacks and a tailored white button down dress shirt. Both brothers looked devilishly attractive.

"Hn" Sesshomaru said paying no attention to him or Kagome. His eyes were locked on the woman in red. Sesshomaru wanted to skip the dinner and take Rin somewhere more private.

"I already told Kagome she's my intended. Have you told Rin yet?" Inuyasha casually asked knowing that would get his brother's attention.

"What?" Sesshomaru said sharply turning to look at Inuyasha.

"We'll talk later." Inuyasha said turning away from his brother and smiling while looking at Kagome approach. "Hey love, you look gorgeous." He said pulling Kagome into a tight embrace.

Sesshomaru's mind wondered. Intended? Rin? Is that why I feel differently towards her? Sesshomaru thought.

Rin spoke to Inuyasha then approached Sesshomaru. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hi." She said looking up at him.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice.

"Hi Rin, you look absolutely stunning." He said pulling her hand to his mouth to kiss it.

"You look very handsome yourself." Rin said smiling.

They entered the large mansion where Inuyasha and Kagome had already made their way to the dining area. Sesshomaru rested his hand on the small of Rin's back as they walked through the grand home. Rin's heels clicked on the polished marble floors.

Sesshomaru could already hear Izayoi gushing over Kagome. From the sound of their conversation this was their first time meeting. As they approached the dining area Izayoi could be heard.

"Oh Kagome you are so beautiful. You and my baby look perfect together! Come; tell me how you two met?" Izayoi said motioning for the couple to sit down at the long dining room table, but before Inuyasha or Kagome could say anything Izayoi spoke again.

"Sesshomaru and Rin! I'm so happy you came! Come sit down!" Izayoi said excitedly. Sesshomaru nodded and Rin smiled brightly hugging Izayoi.

"Wow, both of my handsome sons with two beautiful women. I can't wait for grandbabies!"

Kagome, Rin and Inuyasha blushed; Sesshomaru just looked completely annoyed.

"Izayoi, my mate would you please leave them alone." Came a strong voice laced with amusement. Everyone turned around to see Inu no Taisho walk gracefully into the room. The tall demon walked in chuckling at his mate's antics. He had long silver hair tied in a ponytail, piercing amber eyes and a jagged purple marking lined on both cheeks. The demon was even more handsome than his sons. He wore black slacks and a royal blue button down shirt. Rin noticed the demon's presence made Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sit up a little straighter.

"Oh honey I just want to know more about them." She said standing to kiss her mate. Izayoi wore a royal purple floor length dress with her hair pinned up in an elegant bun.

The brothers also stood motioning for Rin and Kagome to stand as well.

"Father, this is Kagome." Inuyasha said proudly.

"Hi Kagome, I've already heard so much about you. You are as beautiful as Inuyasha says you are." Inu no Taisho said.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kagome said slightly blushing at the elder demon's presence and compliment. Kagome and Inuyasha sat back down.

"Father, this is Rin. She's my girlfriend." Sesshomaru said stoic as ever.

The elder demon looked Rin over critically. "Excuse me for staring but this is the first time ever my oldest son has brought a female over to meet us. You must understand my shock. I'm trying to make sure you are real and I'm not seeing things."

Rin blushed. "N-nice to meet you Mr. Taisho." Rin said.

"The pleasure is all mine, you are very beautiful Rin." Mr. Taisho said holding Rin's hand.

"Thank you" Rin said looking down to hide her blush. Both Rin and Sesshomaru sat back down after his father let go of Rin's hand.

"I'm so excited, your sister will be so surprised!" Izayoi said taking her seat next to her mate.

Demon servants waltzed into the grand dining room carrying trays with various appetizers and glasses of wine and water. Everyone made small talk as they ate and drank waiting for the arrival of the sister; however Sesshomaru had other things in mind. Under the table he slyly placed his hand on Rin's knee. Rin found the gesture to be sweet at first. As Rin was talking to Izayoi about her life in Tokyo, Sesshomaru's hand crept further up Rin's thigh.

Rin tried to focus on her conversation with Izayoi but glanced at Sesshomaru willing him to stop with her eyes. Sesshomaru stared straight ahead with a bored expression like he was doing nothing at all. He then inched his hand further up Rin's thigh rubbing one finger against the material over her womanhood.

Rin visibly flinched and blushed. She grabbed an appetizer and stuffed it into her mouth to muffle the moan that was about to escape her lips from Sesshomaru's secret under the table activities.

"Rin are you ok dear? Is the appetizer too hot? Your cheeks seem to be on fire." Izayoi said loudly. The whole table turned to look at Rin. Kagome looked worried but Inuyasha and Inu no Taisho had curious expressions. They smelled her embarrassment.

"Oh ummm, I'm fine! Can I use the bathroom?" Rin asked. She did not have to pee but she needed to escape all the eyes on her.

"Yes, I'll-" Izayoi was cut off.

"I will take her." Sesshomaru said standing and reaching for Rin's hand.

"Hmmmm, don't want to let her out of your sight huh my son?" Inu no Taisho said humorously.

"Just showing her the way, father." Sesshomaru replied as he walked Rin away from the table. He led her to a large guest bathroom and entered right behind her closing the door.

"What was that about?" Rin said a little annoyed with the handsome demon.

Sesshomaru smirked. "I love that you're wearing the color red." Sesshomaru said dangerously moving closer to her.

"Sesshomaru what are you….not in here!" Rin protested as he wrapped his arms around her waist trailing kisses from her neck to her collarbone and lower. He placed one hand on her breast and the other squeezed her ass. He pulled the top of Rin's jumpsuit down a little in order to free one breast. Rin's slight protests turned into slight moans as he expertly sucked on her hardened nipple.

He pushed her against the bathroom wall and pressed his body into her. Sesshomaru wanted to rip apart her red jumpsuit and take her right on the bathroom wall. But he suddenly stopped and quickly exited the bathroom. He heard footsteps about to turn the corner.

Sesshomaru was leaning on the wall outside the bathroom wearing his usual indifferent expression when Kagome followed by Inuyasha turned the corner.

"Is she ok in there? You two were taking a while." Kagome said looking worried.

"The appetizer was a little too hot for her, it burned her tongue." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly. Inuyasha wanted to let out a chuckle but refrained. He knew exactly what was going on from the smell of his brother.

"Rin, can I come in?" Kagome said knocking on the door.

"I'll be out in just a minute!" Rin said from the other side. She was frantically adjusting the top of her jumpsuit and trying to fix her hair and makeup. Rin did not know if she should be thankful or angry about the interruption. The demon made her feel embarrassed and aroused at the same time. What they were doing in his parents' bathroom felt wrong but so right. What is he doing to me? Rin thought.

Rin stepped out of the bathroom looking like she did when she first arrived but with a slight red tinge to her cheeks.

"You scared me. I thought something was wrong." Kagome said completely oblivious to the situation.

"Oh, I'm fine now." Rin said glancing at Sesshomaru.

Kagome slipped her arm through Rin's and they walked back to the table talking about the appetizer.

The brothers followed speaking quietly.

"You sly dog." Inuyasha said low enough for only Sesshomaru to hear.

"Mind your business little brother." The older brother said equally low.

Inuyasha chuckled.

They all made their way back to the table but before Izayoi could ask any questions the butler entered the dining room announcing their sister's arrival. In walked a tall, lean girl with a model like body. She had long dark brown hair tied into a sleek pony tail. She wore tight fitting black tuxedo pants with a white strip on the sides, a yellow sleeveless top showing off her toned arms and yellow heels. Her brown eyes lit up when she saw her family. She went to her adoptive parents first.

"Mom, dad! I've missed you so much!" She said hugging them both.

"Sango, my baby! I hate when you leave. I missed you too!" Izayoi said hugging her daughter back.

"We both missed you so much dear!" Inu no Taisho said beaming with happiness.

"Oh dear, after dinner I want to hear all about Amsterdam but first come meet your brothers' new ladies." Izayoi said excitedly. Sango went to Inuyasha first. He gave her a huge bear hug lifting her off the ground.

"Long time no see sis" Inuyasha said putting her back down.

"I know right." Sango said fixing her shirt.

"Sango, this is my girlfriend Kagome. Babe, this is my little sister Sango." Inuyasha said smiling.

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand. "It's nice to meet you! My brother definitely has a type." She said winking.

"Oh really, tell me more Sango." Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha.

"You girls can talk about that later. Don't you want to meet the first woman Sesshomaru brought home?" Inuyasha said avoiding the subject.

"Yes, I have got to meet her!" Sango said rushing over to her eldest brother.

Sesshomaru stood and Sango threw herself into his arms. "I've missed you Sesshomaru!" Sango said.

He patted her on her back. "I missed you too." He murmured. After she let him go he introduced Rin. "Sango, this is Rin. She's my girlfriend."

"Hi Sango, nice to meet you." Rin said politely.

Sango checked Rin out much like her father did. No one could believe that Sesshomaru brought a woman over to meet his family.

"Forgive me for staring. I just want to make sure you're real." Sango said.

Rin blushed. "Here in the flesh." She said jokingly. She was surprised their sister was human. She expected her to be a demon or maybe half demon.

"Ok, enough with the greetings. Let's have dinner shall we?" Inu no Taisho announced. Everyone sat down and soon dinner trays were being placed in front of them.

After dinner, Sango asked Kagome and Rin to accompany her into the den area. Of course Izayoi followed wanting to know all about the girls.

The father and his two sons went into the Taisho man cave to unwind.

"Women and all their giggling." The eldest Taisho said to his sons.

"I love Kagome's giggling." Inuyasha said.

"You sound like a whipped puppy." Sesshomaru said with mock disgust.

"Shut up mutt! I know what you and Rin were doing in that bathroom." Inuyasha said smirking.

Inu no Taisho raised an eyebrow and Sesshomaru muttered something about his idiot brother having no filter.

"I knew I smelled something when you two came back." Inu no Taisho said. Sesshomaru remained quiet thinking of all the ways he could kill Inuyasha. The youngest brother smirked. The eldest Taisho decided not to push the issue. He turned his attention to Inuyasha.

"So my young son, Kagome looks a lot like your ex-girlfriend."

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck. "Well that's what initially attracted me to her but she's completely different from that cold, heartless bitch."

"Kikyo" Sesshomaru said teasingly.

"Whatever…Father, Kagome is my future mate." Inuyasha said seriously.

Sesshomaru looked completely bored but his father smiled a huge smile. "That's my boy! When you make a formal announcement to the family we will celebrate!" He then turned to his oldest son. "So Sesshomaru, you finally brought a woman home. Is she your future mate as well?"

Sesshomaru did not answer right away. Is she? I feel something different towards her. Something I've never felt for any other. But what is it? I don't know. What if she is? Sesshomaru thought. Inuyasha and Inu no Taisho waited for his answer.

"Maybe…" Sesshomaru said quietly.

(Meanwhile)

The women were in the den chatting and listening to Sango's hilarious tales from her time in Amsterdam. Sango traveled the world as a skilled ballet dancer who was also trained in martial arts. She competed in both sports earning her many trophies and medals. After Sango finished she started to ask Rin and Kagome some questions.

"So Kagome, what are your plans now that you're a college graduate?" Sango asked.

"Well I landed an internship at a local news station. I really want to be a journalist." Kagome said excitedly.

"That's awesome Kagome! What about you Rin?"

"Well I was going to tell everyone at dinner but I did not get a chance. I landed a job at Spider Publishing Inc. as the editor in chief's assistant. I plan to work my way up and become an editor." Rin said.

"That's great news Rin!" All the women gushed.

"Didn't Sesshomaru offer you a job?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but I really would rather get a job on my own." Rin said.

Izayoi and Sango looked surprised.

"Sesshomaru offered you a job? He wouldn't even hire Inuyasha or Sango when we asked him to!" Izayoi said.

"Well, it turned out to be a good thing mom. Inuyasha owns his own construction company and I get to travel the world. We all turned out pretty good." Sango said smiling.

"You're right dear." Then Izayoi sighed. "I'm so happy. Now I have three daughters! Just need one more son and my family will be complete." She said looking at Sango.

Sango blushed. "Mom! I'm not home enough to meet someone."

"Come hang out with me. Ask Rin, I love hooking people up!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Don't I know…" Rin said.

All the women laughed. The men came to retrieve their women and Sango exchanged phone numbers with the girls to hang out later.

Sesshomaru and Rin walked to his car talking about the dinner. They drove to Sesshomaru's place and sat in the living room. Sesshomaru poured them a glass of wine. Rin decided to bring up the contract first.

"So I read the documents you gave me and did a little research on my own." She said blushing.

"Don't believe everything you read on the internet." He said.

"I know but I learned some interesting things."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question. Rin continued speaking.

"A submissive is expected to give complete control to the dominant right?"

The handsome demon nodded.

"And if the submissive does something the dominant does not like then there will be punishment. We talked about that over the phone."

"Yes." Sesshomaru said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"It still seems painful." Rin muttered.

"Pain can be pleasure, Rin." Sesshomaru said watching her intently.

"How so?" Rin said gulping. The look Sesshomaru was giving her screamed pure sex.

"Let me show you."

Author's Note:

I absolutely enjoyed writing this chapter. It was a challenge because of so many characters. Tell me what you think! Will Rin allow Sesshomaru to "show her?" Until next time, I'll be writing


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Memories

Rin stared into his molten amber orbs staring back at her with a burning intensity. He rose from the sofa and took Rin's hand into his own. She followed him into the hallway and soon they were standing in front of the locked doors of the red room. Rin trembled slightly feeling nervous about what was to come. Sesshomaru looked down at her questioningly. Rin nodded her head signaling she would follow through. He pulled the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

The smell of leather hit Rin again hard and she looked around the dark room feeling like a bundle of nerves. Am I ready for this? She thought.

"Go sit on the bed." Sesshomaru ordered. Rin complied and removed her shoes to sit on the bed.

The tall demon disappeared into a closet in the room. Rin waited for him to emerge. What she saw when the lights came on made her eyes widen. He was shirtless only wearing a pair of worn looking jeans. Rin had never seen him in anything so casual. He looked different but sexy as ever.

As Rin sat on the edge of the bed and watched him walk over to her she could not help but become excited. The nerves started to give way to anticipation. He walked right up to her placing his body in between her legs. He came face to face with her gazing deep into her eyes almost pleading like he needed this.

"I will be gentle and start slow." He said in a low tone.

"Ok" Rin said gazing back at him.

"When in this room you belong to me. I have complete control." He said seriously then in one smooth motion he sliced Rin's jumpsuit open with one clawed finger. Rin jumped at the swift and unexpected motion. He peeled her ripped jumpsuit from her body and tossed it on the floor carelessly.

Rin stared at him wide eyed wondering what he would do next. Sesshomaru smelled all her emotions; there was arousal, excitement, nervousness and a little fear. The fear aroused him even more, some primal part of him fed on it.

"Lay on your stomach." He instructed her. She did as she was told.

Unknowingly to the raven haired girl, Sesshomaru produced a pair of leather handcuffs from his back pocket. He stood back and appreciated the view of what was his. She lay on the red bed spread on her stomach with her face buried in a pillow and her butt in the air. He admired the curve of her backside, the soft skin of her back and her luscious, dark hair. She wore black panties outlined with a soft pink lace but no bra.

He gently grasped Rin's wrist and cuffed it, then cuffed the other to the bed. Rin raised her head to look at him. He produced a blindfold from his pocket and placed it over her eyes. She became a little more nervous about being cuffed and not being able to see.

"Do you trust me Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes."

That was all he needed to hear. Complete trust is required for this kind of intimacy. He needed her to know he would not harm her….intentionally.

Deft, clawed hands slowly peeled Rin's panties down her legs exposing the rest of her body. He used two more cuffs around her ankles to restrain her legs. She lay handcuffed, spread eagled and bare at his complete mercy. The thought made him want to go wild, something inside of him begged to be set loose but he held back. He promised he would be very gentle with her as not to scare her away from the monster threatening to bubble to the surface, the monster he could become.

The tall demon decided not to use the other objects hanging on the wall. He opted for his claws instead. Starting from her shoulders he slowly and delicately dragged his claws down the cream of her back trailing goose bumps along the way. Rin squirmed under his touch making Sesshomaru smirk. His fingers made their way past the cup of her ass but stopping just before her entrance. One claw circled around her womanhood torturously slow making Rin attempt to buck against it. But she could not move much due to her constraints.

He was driving Rin wild with expectation that never came. He slowly moved his claws back up her back setting Rin's body ablaze. She whimpered quietly with need. Her quiet moan of frustration almost made Sesshomaru let loose a whimper of his own. He stepped back and stared at her form. There she lay handcuffed and blindfolded at his utter mercy with no means to escape.

_So fragile, so little and so very much helpless. _

He felt something deep inside of him beg to be set free. His eyes slowly started to morph from beautiful amber to a menacing red. If Rin could see she would surely be frightened.

Sesshomaru wanted her body in the worst way. Images of claws, teeth, blood and the indescribable pleasure that came with pain flooded his mind and senses. Sesshomaru's inner demon form threatened to surface. Every instinct in his head screamed at him to draw blood and take her. He stepped back even further from her.

I can't do this, he thought. She's not ready, she can't handle it.

DO IT!

NO!

Sesshomaru held his head; fangs elongated, red eyed and on the brink of losing control. His thoughts battled against each other in his head. Then one memory bubbled to the surface.

_Flashback_

_WHAP!_

_"__Agh!" _

_"__Shut it!" said a female voice. "What did I teach you?"_

_"__Pain is good, it is the ultimate power." Said a young male voice._

_"__Yes it is little one…" She said as she ogled at his bruised and bloodied back. She moved closer to him and slowly licked each cut and bruise. "You're so fragile, so little and so very much helpless." _

_He lay chained up quietly anxiously waiting for what was to come next. _

_End Flashback_

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru where are you? You were screaming!" Rin said worriedly. "I can't see anything, what's going on?"

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes to reveal amber orbs again. He looked around the room and noticed that he was on the floor next to the bed Rin was still handcuffed and blindfolded to. He quickly stood up and removed the blindfold and handcuffs from Rin.

Rin looked up at him with large confused eyes. "Is something wrong?" Rin asked.

"No, let's just go to bed." He said refusing to look her in the eye.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Please Rin!" He said forcefully.

She gasped. She never heard his voice sound so callous before. But she also never heard it sound so pained. She knew something was terribly wrong and hoped it had nothing to do with her but she could not believe that it was not her fault. Rin silently followed him out of the red room and into his bedroom. As they walked she snuck glances at him but he just stared blankly ahead.

Rin slipped on a t-shirt and sat in the middle of the bed, she tried one more time.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?"

"You need to rest; I'll be in my study." He said and with that he closed the door and left her alone.

Rin did not know what to do. She wanted to chase after him and demand answers but she knew she should leave him alone. She remembered his face, he looked almost broken. Rin wrapped the large covers around her body and tried to sleep. However, the more she thought of his face and voice the more sorrowful she became. He had never spoken to her so harshly before. What did I do wrong? Soon tears flowed down her cheeks, dripping off her face and wetting the pillow. She cried herself to sleep.

(Hours later)

Rin awoke trembling. She turned over to find that she was still alone. Rin glanced at the clock; it read 2:53 am. She shivered again. Why is it so cold, she thought. She noticed the wind pushing the curtains from the window. I don't remember the window being open, she thought. She quickly jumped out of the bed and moved towards the window. As she pushed the curtains over to close the window a strong gust of wind pushed her back making her fall to the floor. Rin looked up and for a fleeting moment she thought she saw a womanly figure but it was gone just as fast. Rin shivered then quickly got up and closed the window. It's so late I'm seeing things, she thought. Where is Sesshomaru?

Rin wandered out of the room into the dark hallway leading to his study. As she walked she heard what sounded like howling. Rin passed the study and followed the sound towards the front room. The sound could be heard coming from outside. She walked towards the door leading to the roof. Rin followed the sound to the top of Sesshomaru's condo, she could not believe her eyes at what she saw.

There on the landing was a huge, demonic, white dog with a long fluffy tale. The paws looked as if they were larger than her body. While the appearance would be frightening to most, Rin was entranced by the majesty of it and the song it was howling. The song was strangely beautiful in a haunting way. But something about the sound of the howling felt sad and lonely.

Rin's feet moved toward it. When she reached the white dog her hand reached out to touch him. His wonderful song stopped and he turned around so abruptly she was knocked off her feet. The white dog towered over her seemingly ready to rip her apart. Foreboding red eyes stared down at her small form but then softened upon recognition. The white dog morphed into the demon she was searching for a few moments ago. He leaned over her now staring down at her with beautiful amber orbs.

"S-sesshomaru?" Rin said trembling.

"Rin, I'm so sorry." He said burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm okay. Please tell me what's bothering you?"

"I can't, let's just go to bed."

"No! Tell me Sesshomaru, what happened in the red room?" Rin said lifting her body up from the ground. Sesshomaru lifted himself off of her and sat on the ground.

"I could have hurt you." He said staring directly at her.

"No, you couldn't have." Rin said confidently.

"Rin, I almost lost control. You are a human; if I would have treated your body like a demon's you would be dead." He said seriously.

Rin flinched a little but she still did not believe he would hurt her. "I trust you." She said.

"You don't know everything about me." He said.

"Sesshomaru, what happened to you?"

His eyes looked cold and distant. He turned his head away from her.

"There was a time in my life when I had very little power."

Rin waited for him to continue but he would not. He stood and reached for her hand lifting her from the ground. Rin followed him into the condo, she decided not to push the issue for now but there was one thing she needed to know.

"Sesshomaru? The white dog is your demon form?"

"Yes."

"Your howling sounded like a song, were you singing?"

He froze for a split second then continued to walk into the bedroom.

"Yes."

Now it was Rin's turn to freeze. But she needed to ask one more question as they both slid into bed.

"What was the song about?"

"Freedom."

The couple lay in the bed cuddled against each other, Rin wrapped comfortably in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Sesshomaru, one more request." Rin said meekly.

"What is it Rin?"

"Make love to me please."

And that he did, he was so engrossed in Rin and releasing his own frustrations that his keen nose failed to pick up the faint scent of familiar wind close to the window. He had no idea how close she was to Rin just an hour ago.

Author's Note

I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. Grad school and work demands! Blame it on them. Please know that I will never give up on this story, I actually have some ideas in mind for another story after I finish this one. I promise the next chapter will not take so long to post. Until next time, I'll be writing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Knowing

The following day Rin left early claiming she had something very important to do. Sesshomaru was suspicious but allowed her to leave. He would find out what she was up to sooner than later. At the moment he had a more pressing matter to attend to. He needed to see a particular person right now.

The handsome demon hopped into his Mazerati and sped off towards the outer limits of the city; no music playing. The thoughts running through his mind were loud enough. I really could have hurt her last night, he thought. The abuse he could have done to her body would have brought him pleasure at the time but sorrow later. He felt confused. How could he be with a woman that he could not play in the red room with? Why did he almost lose control so easily? He had never reacted that way with any demoness. He was able to maintain control while still being deliciously rough. Something wasn't right.

Sesshomaru headed to the one person he knew could answer all his questions, a man that knew him better than he knew himself. Although the man was a bit of an oddball and recluse, he was a very close friend of the Inu family and had been with them a long time. He had been appointed Sesshomaru's unofficial therapist when he was younger.

Sesshomaru drove deeper into the forest to the point where the road turned into dirt and gravel. Tall trees and greenery crowded the area. The man he sought lived alone in a cabin in the woods. He was happy staying to himself mostly hunting for food and growing it in his garden. Sesshomaru's sleek black car looked completely out of place as he neared his destination.

His car slowly crept along the dirt path crushing rocks and grass as it came to a halt in front of a small, wooden cabin. Sesshomaru stepped out of his car dressed casually in a white V-neck t-shirt, khaki chinos, brown loafers and sun shades. Sesshomaru walked right up onto the porch and knocked on the door firmly. He waited.

And waited.

Sesshomaru started to get annoyed. He knew the old fool liked to play jokes on him. And he was not wrong in assuming the old man was playing another trick because just as he turned to leave a large rock came flying at his head. Sesshomaru was almost hit but dodged at the last minute.

"Stupid old man.." Sesshomaru muttered.

The old man appeared from behind a tree carrying a large wooden stick accompanied by his trusted companion, an ox named Mo-Mo. As long as Sesshomaru knew him he always carried that stick when out hunting and was never far away from that damn ox. He wore simple clothing, an oversized blue shirt soiled with dirt and rusty looking jeans. The man was short with large eyes, pointed ears and grey hair; although not much hair remained on top his head and it was pulled into a pony tail. He wore a long grey beard and mustache on his face.

"For what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the cold brother?" The man said absentmindedly.

"Totosai, I need to speak with you." Sesshomaru said sounding bored but clearly annoyed.

"Well that's stating the obvious or you wouldn't be at my door."

The tall, silver haired demon gritted his teeth. Visits with Totosai were never easy. The old demon had annoyed him to the point of wanting to kill him many times but he restrained himself. Truth was, he needed the old demon and killing him wasn't in his best interest. Totosai is the only person besides the submissives that knows about the red room. Sesshomaru trusted him.

Sesshomaru followed Totosai inside the small cabin. It smelled of bark, leaves and dirt but Sesshomaru never minded the scent; he actually found it a bit relaxing. The much taller demon sat at the kitchen table while Totosai put on a pot of tea. He then joined Sesshomaru at the table.

"So what brings you to my door this time?" Totosai asked.

"A human woman." Sesshomaru said gazing out the window.

"WHAAAATTT!?" Totosai exclaimed. "I know you've gotten over your hate for humans but I never thought you would be with one."

"She's different."

"Hmmmmm…so what's so different about her?" The older demon asked.

Sesshomaru paused to think before answering. She's funny, smart, beautiful, humble and loyal. She doesn't want me just for my money and looks. Not once has she ever asked for anything. She's caring and attentive. I was her first and I want to be her last. Sesshomaru thought as he sat silently. But he would tell Totosai none of this.

"I want to protect her."

"You want to protect someone. This is a first." The older demon said. Never had he really wanted to protect any demoness he bedded in that strange red room of his. Totosai understood the great significance of the words Sesshomaru just spoke. He has found his mate but is too stupid to realize it, Totosai thought.

Just then the tea pot whistled loudly but neither demon flinched at the sound. Totosai calmly got up and removed it from the heat. He poured himself a cup of tea. He did not offer Sesshomaru any because he always declined. The older demon returned to the table.

"Have you introduced her to the red room?" Totosai asked.

"Yes."

"What happened?" Totosai knew something was off. He could sense his aura change after he answered the question in the affirmative.

"I almost killed her." Sesshomaru said sounding almost despondent. "And I had a flashback about my mother."

"Hmmmmm…." Was all Totosai could say. He thought he knew exactly what happened. The human woman must have reminded him of himself when he was but a young boy. Sesshomaru's father appointed Totosai to act as a counselor for Sesshomaru after the discovery of the sexual and physical abuse by his mother. Counseling only helped Sesshomaru not become a monster but he still suffered serious psychological damage; some good and some bad came out of it. Since he was powerless as a boy his quest for power was unmatched growing up and as a result he is now one of the wealthiest and most powerful beings on the planet. Sesshomaru developed a need for power and control in every aspect of his life, even sex. However, the need for dominance and control in sex has been heightened because of his mother's past abuse. He never wanted to the feel the way his mother made him feel helpless ever again. Hence, the red room was born.

But this reaction to this human woman is unique. He said he almost killed her so I'm assuming his inner, wild demon tried to escape. One of two things could have happened. Because she is a human and much more helpless than a demoness it reminded him of what his mother did. He could have possibly flew into a rage from the pain of the memories and hurt her. On the other hand, if she really is his mate then the inner demon in him was ready to mark, mate and pup her in that room because that's is where Sesshomaru feels most dominant but Sesshomaru's protective instincts fought with it thinking he would hurt her.

Totosai continued to ponder. I really do not think he would have hurt her because I've worked through Sesshomaru's anger issues decades ago when he would kill for no reason at all. He's come a long way and has changed. But there is only one way to find out for sure. Totosai was interrupted from his musings.

"Well?" Sesshomaru said impatiently.

"You need to bring her back into the red room." The older demon said.

"No."

"She could very well be your mate, it is the only way to find out for sure."

"Didn't you hear what I said? I could have killed her!" Sesshomaru said getting angry. Sesshomaru understood he may have wanted to mate her but he wasn't sure. He couldn't risk it.

"I do not believe that is the case but there is only one way to find out. You must bring her back into the red room." Totosai said calmly.

"I can't…"

"You are afraid." Totosai said sounding astonished.

Sesshomaru did not reply. He looked away returning to gazing out of the window.

Totosai was shocked but soon a knowing smile appeared on his face. He loves her and is afraid to hurt her, Totosai thought but knew Sesshomaru would never admit it.

"Well there is one way that can possibly calm your inner demon. If I am correct then it may solve your problem." Totosai said thoughtfully.

Sesshomaru turned giving the older demon his full attention but remained silent.

"You must court her as your intended mate and not merely treat her as a sexual object." Totosai said seriously.

"I do not treat her as a sexual object!" Sesshomaru said standing; completely missing the point.

Totosai remained calm none the less. "Court her; the primal part of you will be satisfied and less inclined to hurt her."

Sesshomaru calmed a bit. He stared blankly at Totosai then turned to leave without saying good bye or thank you. Totosai was used to this. Their visits always ended this way and Sesshomaru always came back. That Sesshomaru is a stubborn one, Totosai thought. Hopefully I'm not wrong because if he truly isn't over what his mother did to him then that girl could actually be in danger. Totosai thought but still trusted Sesshomaru not to hurt her if he was correct.

Sesshomaru hopped into his black car and sped away. He had more to think about than when he arrived. Courting? Intended mate? Rin? But Totosai was usually not wrong. If courting her will stop me from hurting her then so be it. He sped off back towards the city.

(Meanwhile)

Rin sat at her desk busy filing documents and doing miniscule tasks. It was her first day at Spider Publishing and she wanted to make a good impression. She wore navy blue pants and a simple white blouse. She had only been assigned small tasks for the time being but soon her workload would pick up. As she was doing this she listened to the nonstop chatter of her coworker assigned to help her get started.

"So as the assistant your job will be to have coffee ready in the morning, file documents, read over manuscripts and other tasks that the editor in chief may ask of you." The coworker rambled on. She had very long black hair, cerulean eyes, red lips and black eye liner. She was very beautiful. She was dressed in a dark blue knee length dress and black heels. She sat at the front desk and worked at Spider Publishing for over three years now.

"Thank you Tsubaki, I appreciate the help." Rin said quietly. She wasn't sure if she liked Tsubaki yet, the woman seemed a bit cold. But she hoped they could become friends as time went on.

"Any time Rin, just ask if you need any assistance." Tsubaki said standing to return to the front desk. Then mid step she turned around, "The coffee is due now Rin. He likes it black and roasted nothing else. Don't be late for your first task." She said sweetly but curtly and turned around toward the front desk.

Rin scrambled to get up and rush to the coffee station. Tsubaki pointed her in the right direction with an amused smirk on her face. Rin rushed to the coffee station and was thankful that there was fresh coffee brewed. She poured coffee into the Styrofoam cup and carefully placed a lid on it so it wouldn't spill in her haste to get it to the editor in chief on time.

Rin practically ran to his office but stopped just before entering. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." Sounded a deep and sultry voice.

Rin stepped into the large office and made her way to his desk. The office was large and nice but nothing compared to Sesshomaru's. She placed the cup of coffee on his desk.

"You're late." He said observing her intently.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware of the time." Rin said feeling uncomfortable the way his gaze lingered on her form. He had dark red eyes, long wavy black hair and creamy almost white skin. He wore a black suit with a purple button down shirt and black shoes.

"I trust that Tsubaki informed you of your duties. Don't let it happen again." He said sharply.

"I won't Mr. Onigumo." Rin said quietly. She then turned to leave wanting to get out of his office quickly.

"Rin." He called out. She turned around at the door. "Just call me Naraku." He said with a slight smirk.

Rin nodded and left his office returning to her desk. Naraku made her feel uncomfortable but she hoped their working relationship would improve as time went on. She resolved to never be late with his coffee again.

Rin began working on filing some documents left on her desk from Tsubaki. But soon her mind drifted to Sesshomaru and what happened between them last night. She blushed at the memory of his passionate lovemaking that put her peacefully to sleep. Then she frowned at his strange behavior in the red room but was thankful that he opened up to her a little bit. She was even able to glimpse his dog demon form.

Rin suddenly felt guilty. He revealed some things to me last night and I can't even tell him about my job, she thought. Rin only kept her job a secret because she knew he would be upset with her for not working at his company. She knew she would have to tell him eventually but dreaded doing so. She just wanted to get a job on her own merit and not have one offered to her so easily. She figured it would actually be a great opportunity to work for Sesshomaru but extremely awkward considering their relationship status. She wouldn't want him to treat her differently than the others working at his corporation. And she still didn't know if he had slept with any of the demoness working there. He only slept with demoness before her and had a ton of them working in his building. Rin sighed, maybe I'm just being a little jealous and paranoid she thought.

She decided to text him while she had a little free time after finishing her filing.

**Rin: Hey Sessh, how's your day going so far?**

He replied instantly.

**Sesshomaru: It's going well. Where are you?**

Rin gulped. What to say?

**Rin: Having coffee…**

Great now not only was she keeping secrets but she was a liar too.

**Sesshomaru: Hn…**

Rin decided to end the text conversation. He was definitely on to her. She would have to tell him after cooking him a nice dinner or something. Soon lunch time came. Tsubaki called her informing her she had a guest waiting for her in the lobby. Rin happily grabbed her purse and headed towards the lobby.

"Hey Shippo!"

"Hey Rinny, ready for some sushi?" Shippo said happily.

"Yes." Rin said smiling. She hadn't seen Shippo in a while. She felt a little guilty for spending so much time with Sesshomaru and pretty much ignoring her friend. She decided to have lunch with him and catch up. Rin had an hour for lunch break so they walked to a nearby sushi place and sat down to eat.

"So how do you like the new job so far?" Shippo said between chomps.

"It's ok so far. We'll see after a week or so. How is your final year going?" Rin asked.

"It's going fine. I miss you and Kagome though. Hanging out with you too daily was the highlight of my day." Shippo responded honestly.

"Aw Shippo, I miss you too. We have a new apartment and you're welcome there any time." Rin said.

"Well, I am having a photography show case soon and I would love to get a few pictures of you." Shippo said pleadingly. Rin never agreed to being photographed.

"I'll think about it." Rin said laughing.

"I want you to be there either way." Shippo said.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." Rin said smiling.

They continued to eat their lunch and talk until it was time for Rin to return to work. They walked back in front of the building Rin worked at. Rin and Shippo hugged and then he left.

Rin walked back inside only to be eyed by Tsubaki.

"Boyfriend? He's cute." She said.

"No, one of my best friends." Rin replied.

"Oh" was all Tsubaki said then continued her work.

Rin went back to her desk and continued her work also completely unaware that she was being watched by two sets of eyes from the time she exited the building to the time she returned.

Jaken jumped into his car and sped back to the condo he lived in with his Lord. He couldn't wait to tell Sesshomaru what he discovered. He loved pleasing his Lord even if he was shown no gratitude for his deeds.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I found out where she works!" He screamed as he drove off hastily.

The other set of eyes belonged to that of a far more sinister sort. Kagura sat atop Rin's building in deep thought. What does he see in that little slip of a girl? How could he leave me for her? Kagura never understood her place as his sex partner and nothing more. She always thought she would be his woman. He bought me expensive things, gave me a car and home. He gave me more than I ever had in my entire life; then kicked me to the curb like an unwanted dog. All because of this girl; I will not have it! Kagura thought.

That girl must be eliminated.

Author's Note

So there wasn't much interaction between Sesshomaru and Rin but a lot was revealed. How will Sesshomaru react when he finds out about Rin's job? But even more pressing is how will Rin react when she finds out what Sesshomaru's mother did and why he is the way he is? And Kagura is crazy huh…lol. Well, until next time I'll be writing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Punishment

Still feeling guilt ridden about lying to Sesshomaru, Rin opted to go to the apartment she shared with Kagome after work instead of meeting her demon boyfriend at his place. He was not as upset about her turning down his request to come over as she thought. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing yet. She entered the apartment and found Kagome curled up watching television alone. Wait, alone? Rin thought. Since meeting Inuyasha, Kagome had been spending pretty much all her free time with him. This was unusual for her to be in the apartment without him. When Rin walked closer she notice Kagome wearing pink pajamas. Rin knew instantly something was wrong. Kagome only wore those pajamas when she was sick, upset about something or broke up with a boyfriend.

"Kagome?" Rin asked tentatively while she sat down next to her slowly.

The pretty raven haired girl turned her head and from the redness in her eyes Rin could tell that she had been crying. Rin immediately moved to hug her and Kagome leaned into her sobbing as if she hadn't already cried enough. Rin let her cry for a while then pulled back.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Rin asked more demandingly.

"He – He – He was engaged!" Kagome managed between sobs.

Rin's eyes widened. "Inuyasha was engaged?" Rin asked more to herself then Kagome.

Kagome seemed to only cry harder at the sound of his name. Rin hugged and cooed her until she calmed down a bit before speaking.

"He didn't tell you?" Rin asked.

"No! He didn't tell me anything! He was engaged to some Kikyo chick. They had matching tattoos, lived together and everything!" Kagome yelled.

Rin sat in stunned silence so Kagome continued.

"When Sango made that comment about his tastes in women at the dinner, I called her the next day to interrogate her. She told me everything! I confronted Inuyasha and he confessed to it all. He even still has a photo of her!" Kagome fumed.

Poor Sango did not stand a chance against a Kagome interrogation. Rin did not doubt that Inuyasha's own sister could end up telling Kagome his secrets. Rin tried to make sense of the situation. True, Inuyasha could have told Kagome about such a big part of his life but also true Kagome should not be so upset over the past. Rin thought.

"Sango made that comment because we look similar. Inuyasha only chose me because I look like Kikyo! He admitted it!" Kagome yelled.

Rin tried to find words to say but nothing could come out at the moment. She was confused. Rin saw the way Inuyasha looked and Kagome and vice versa, there was no way he was only with Kagome for a resemblance to an old flame. Rin tried to be the voice of reason.

"Kagome, if that were true then why are they no longer together?" Rin asked trying to put the puzzle pieces together.

"I don't know! I left before he could explain." Kagome said sadly.

"There has to be a reason he did not tell you. He probably didn't want to hurt you. Kagome I've seen the way he looks at you. Inuyasha is in love with you. You need to let him explain." Rin said.

Kagome didn't respond so Rin stayed there with her on the couch in companionable silence just being there for her.

(Meanwhile)

Sesshomaru was sitting in his living room infuriated that Rin declined his request to come over. The little minx is already keeping secrets and now refusing me? This didn't sit well with him at all. As he sat in the living room brooding and thinking about revenge when his doorbell rang. Jaken quickly appeared out of nowhere running to answer the door. Sesshomaru didn't move already knowing who it was.

"Taisho residence!" Jaken said opening the door. "Oh it's you." Jaken said in disgust.

"Out of my way you little imp." Inuyasha said knocking Jaken over. Jaken got up grumbling about stupid half-breeds and rudeness as he returned to wherever he came from.

"Yo, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as he walked in.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru said clearly annoyed at being interrupted from his vengeful thoughts.

"Damn, what's got your panties in a bunch? You're even pissier than usual." Inuyasha teased.

Sesshomaru just glared at his little brother.

"Ok, ok…where's the wine in here? Hey old hag!?" Inuyasha said calling into the kitchen. Kaede appeared looking just as annoyed as Sesshomaru.

"Still haven't learned respect for your elders I see Inuyasha? If you're looking for wine you can get it yourself. Kaede said turning back around to resume her duties.

Inuyasha walked over to the wine rack muttering something about old hags and better service. He pulled out a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon and two wine glasses. After pouring the dark red liquid into the wine glasses, he walked back over to Sesshomaru handing him a glass.

"You look like you need a drink." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru took the glass without looking up. They drank in silence for a while before Inuyasha decided to break the silence.

"Well, I came over here to talk about my problems but you look like you have your own." Inuyasha said.

"Girl trouble?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha was shocked, normally he would just vent about his problems and Sesshomaru would sit there not saying anything.

"Um, yea. Same with you?"

"Hn.."

"Well, Kagome found out about my engagement to Kikyo and she had a fucking hissy fit!" Inuyasha said taking another swig of his wine. "Then she just ran out on me, I don't even know how to get her back…"

"Did you tell her the details of why the engagement was broken off?" Sesshomaru asked. He decided to actually participate in the conversation with his younger brother this time to get his mind off of Rin.

"I didn't even get a chance! Stupid Sango had to go and open her mouth about my type." Inuyasha said sounding pained.

"You did choose her because she looked like Kikyo." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"I know that but she's nothing like Kikyo! I thought I was in love with Kikyo, I know I'm in love with Kagome." Inuyasha said determinedly.

"Well go get her. I'll drive." Sesshomaru said standing. He didn't want to have Inuyasha moping around his place the way he did after his split with the other bitch. Furthermore, Sesshomaru may have had ulterior motives when telling Inuyasha to go over to Kagome's apartment. There was a certain young woman he needed to see also.

Inuyasha stood as well shocked that his brother wanted to help. "Um….ok."

Fifteen minutes later the Taisho brothers were approaching their girlfriends' apartment, Inuyasha hoping he would be forgiven and Sesshomaru ready to make Rin beg for his forgiveness. The girls had no idea what was coming.

Rin and Kagome were still on the couch watching television in a comfortable silence when the doorbell rang. Both girls looked at each other.

"Were you expecting company?" Kagome asked.

"No, it's probably just Shippo." Rin said standing to answer the door. She didn't even look out the peep hole before opening the door. Rin's eyes widened when she saw Inuyasha standing there rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

"Uh, hey Rin. Is Kagome here?" Inuyasha asked.

Rin turned around to look at Kagome. She was on the couch vigorously shaking her head and mouthing "no!"

"Rin turned back to Inuyasha. "Um, she's not here." Rin said looking down.

"Lying again I see." Sounded a smooth, deep voice.

Rin shot her head up to see Sesshomaru ominously standing behind Inuyasha. She gulped and opened the door for the brothers to step in. Kagome looked pissed, Inuyasha looked nervous and Sesshomaru looked deadly calm.

"What the fuck do you want!?" Kagome said marching over to Inuyasha.

"I need to talk to you, you didn't give me a chance to explain!" Inuyasha said loudly.

Kagome and Inuyasha broke out into a full blown argument in which Sesshomaru was not interested to hear. He snatched Rin roughly and dragged her into her room locking the door behind them. The other couple were so consumed in their arguing, they didn't even notice.

He dropped Rin on her bed none too gently and leaned back on a wall in her room. Rin dared a glance at him and caught his eyes. Those amber orbs were filled with disappointment, anger and something else…

She wondered what he could be so angry about. Oh no, he must've found out about my job, Rin thought. He confirmed her fears with his question.

"So, you could not tell me that you obtained employment?" He asked sounding calm, a little too calm.

"I-I was going to tell you. I was just waiting for the right time." Rin said nervously.

What he said next caught her off guard.

"You had lunch with the kitsune."

"Um, yes. B-but how do you know that?" Rin asked nervously but curious.

"I know everything." He said smoothly. "You keep things from me, you lie to me and you have lunch with another male." Sesshomaru said while approaching her on the bed.

Rin watched him apprehensively. He was as devilishly, handsome as ever but something about him tonight was dangerous. He looked almost predatory.

Sesshomaru had already forgotten about possibly losing control and hurting her while they were in the red room. Right now he wanted to cause her pain, make her scream his name and beg him for mercy. He would have her in the worst way tonight.

"Rin, I'm going to punish you now." He said slipping off his shirt and shoes.

Rin was rendered speechless at the sight of him. His normally silky hair was a little disheveled. He flexed his claws menacingly. His eyes held a dangerous glint and the smirk on his face looked absolutely wicked. Her heart raced with what should have been fear but was actually excitement.

He loomed over her small form. He grabbed her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. After practically ripping her pants and shoes off, he roughly spread open her legs while lowering himself. Sesshomaru didn't even pull her panties down, he just pushed them to the side diving his tongue into her and rubbing his thumb on her little pearl of pleasure. Rin gasped at the swift action. Soon she was moaning uncontrollably as he licked, nipped, sucked in between he folds or in and out of her. His thumb rubbed harder against her while his tongue moved impossibly fast. Rin started to feel the tension building leading to an orgasm but as she was on the cusp of release he precipitously stopped and pulled away.

Rin was left bucking against nothing waiting for the intense, pleasurable feeling that would never come. The tension she desperately tried to cling onto beginning to fade

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed in a pleading manner.

He stood watching her with the same wicked smirk he wore earlier.

"Punishment Rin."

"Sesshomaru please!" Rin begged breathlessly.

His wicked smirk transformed into a wicked smile. He unbuckled his belt slowly teasing her while she lay panting with unmet desire. He dropped his pants to the floor stepping out if them. He also took his time taking off his boxer briefs never breaking eye contact with her. When his large erection sprang free, Rin couldn't help but to look. He stood before her on full display but instead of approaching he picked up his clothing off the floor and carefully folded them on her dresser effectively driving her crazy.

He finally made his approach, this time ripping her panties off. He turned her over propping her up on her knees and pushing her shirt and bra up freeing her breasts. He wasted no time thrusting himself into her roughly making Rin scream. He held her hips tightly, slightly pressing his claws into her skin. He lowered his head close to the back of her neck.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Sesshomaru asked thrusting even harder.

Rin couldn't even form words as she screamed out in a dizzying mix of pain and pleasure. He rammed into her so hard she was sure to have some bruising the next day. Skin slapping skin could be heard loudly within the room.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hair with one hand gripping it tightly while placing another hand loosely around her neck.

"YOU - WILL- NOT – DEFY – ME – AGAIN!" He roared in between wild thrusts. "Say it!"

"I- I- I- won't!" Rin cried out. She now knew what it meant when he said pain could be pleasure. The most intense feeling was building up throughout her entire being. Soon a forceful orgasm rocked her entire body feeling like tidal waves of pleasure.

Sesshomaru also found his own powerful release. He pulled out her and released his seed all over her backside unable to control his own grunts. Both collapsed onto the bed, Rin laying on her stomach and Sesshomaru on his back hands still entangled in her hair.

She found her way to his chest lying her head on his sweaty physique. If punishment is this good then maybe I should be bad more often, Rin thought; too tired to be shocked by her own licentious thoughts. Soon the couple was asleep.

(The Next Day)

Rin awoke the next morning bleary eyed. She tried to move but immediately regretted it feeling pain in her bottom and in between her thighs. She rolled over checking her clock.

"Eeeeeeeeeepppppp!" She screamed. She was about to jump out of the bed and straight to the shower but strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back down.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice sounding husky and rough.

"I have to get to work!" Rin said struggling to break free.

He pulled her closer. "You don't have to go to work. Stay with me."

As tempting as that offer was, Rin knew she needed to go. Sesshomaru could afford to do whatever he wanted, she couldn't.

"I can't. I need to go to work." Rin said finally escaping his hold. She ducked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Sesshomaru slowly got up amused at her antics. She really didn't have to work in his mind. He could easily take care of her with the best of anything money could buy. He would show her better than he would tell her though. He gathered his clothing and put them on opting to shower when he got home.

Rin ran out of the bathroom throwing clothes everywhere looking for something she didn't have to iron. She settled on a mustard colored knee length dress and brown flats with a maroon scarf. She threw her hair in a bun, grabbing her jacket and purse she kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek and darted out the door apologizing.

Sesshomaru smirked having sat on the bed watching her the whole time. He decided to collect his brother and leave. Speaking of which, he had completely forgotten about his brother last night. He walked out of Rin's room searching for his brother. Inuyasha nor Kagome were in the living room or the kitchen. They must've made up, he thought. Sesshomaru pulled out his cell phone to text him.

**Sesshomaru:** **Let's go**

**Inuyasha: I'm staying. We have some making up to do ;)**

Sesshomaru shrugged and left. He had some business to take care of at the office anyways. Rin would be working for him or not working at all whether she liked it or not.

Author's Note: More drama! Lol. Bear with me, the plot will be moving along next chapter! I know this is a Sess/Rin story but there is a little Inu/Kag. I have a question. Would you guys like me to write a one shot of Kag and Inu's argument and make up separately or somehow add it in next chapter? It would be more detailed with a lemon if I do the one shot, less so if I add it in next chapter. Let me know what you think. Anyways, have a safe and happy Halloween. Until next time, I'll be writing.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A Crazy Day

**Hi Everyone! Just wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows. I really appreciate it! As a first time author on this site, I had no idea if anyone would like the story and the idea of Fifty Shades of Grey with the inu characters. Also, for anyone who wanted to know what happened with Inuyasha and Kagome, I decided to write the one shot. It's already been posted. The name of it is "Making Up." Ok, now back to the story! **

The next couple of days passed smoothly. Rin spent time with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Kagome were not fighting anymore. Shippo respected her relationship and remained her friend. She really felt like she had the perfect life. Things just couldn't get any better.

As Rin sat at her desk diligently reading over manuscripts given to her from Naraku, she heard his voice boom over the loud speaker and it didn't sound happy.

"All employees to the conference room stat!"

Rin jumped from her desk almost dropping one of the documents. She quickly stacked them neatly on her desk before making her way to the conference room. Rin spotted Tsubaki also making her way to the conference room. She shot her a questioning look but Tsubaki just shrugged apparently not knowing what the surprise meeting was all about either.

All of the employees filed into the conference room, some sitting and others standing because there weren't enough chairs. Naraku stood at the head of the mahogany table looking none too pleased. Everyone always felt uncomfortable around him but looking at him now was downright terrifying.

"I'll get straight to the point because I know you all have plenty work to do. We have a few changes in upper management. One of the largest corporations in the world has decided to purchase Spider Inc. Publishing. Why, I'm not sure." Naruku said scanning the room.

"So far no immediate changes have been made but things can change as the new CEO so pleases. Our company has a great reputation and he would like to keep it that way meaning you all better keep doing what you are doing. My position has not changed and I still can fire you if I see fit." He continued sharply.

"Mr. Onigumu, if you don't mind me asking. What corporation bought us out?" One of the employees asked.

"Taisho Corporation." Naraku answered.

Rin gasped and visibly paled. Rin could have face planted right then and there. He did what?! She thought.

Naraku's gaze landed on her. He noticed her sudden discomfort and became suspicious. "Everyone is dismissed." He said. As Rin and all the others turned to leave, Naraku called her out. "Except for you Ms. Mikami, I need to speak with you privately."

Tsubaki shot Rin a nervous look but quickly changed her face back to her usual indifferent expression and left the room lastly closing the door behind them.

"You look ill. Is everything alright?" Naraku asked eying her body.

Rin felt her usual discomfort under his penetrating gaze. "Y-yes. I'm ok." She responded trying to gain some composure.

He moved a little closer to where she stood at the door. "You seemed a little upset about the new management." He stated but it sounded like a question.

Rin almost panicked. She could never tell him that the corporation that bought the company was founded by her boyfriend! "Well, I know of that company and was just surprised they would buy us out." Rin said nervously.

He moved closer still.

"Don't worry Rin, nothing much will change around here. I'll make sure of that." He said as he was now standing directly in front of her.

"Um…ok. Well, I'll be getting back to work sir." Rin said turning to leave as quickly as she could.

He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Why in such a rush?" Naraku said pulling her back.

"Lots of work to do." Rin blurted. She jerked her arm away and quickly exited the room closing the door behind her. As she walked back to her desk Tsubaki watched her.

Rin sat at her desk feeling overwhelmed. What the hell was that about? He's such a creeper, she thought. Rin decided not to dwell on it, she had needed to call Sesshomaru and ask if he really had anything to do with buying her workplace!

She grabbed her cell phone and decided to step outside; she couldn't wait until her lunch break to call him.

"Emergency phone call, be right back!" Rin said over her shoulder to Tsubaki as she ran out the door. Tsubaki just stared at her back retreating out of the building.

Rin immediately dialed his number once she got outside. Sesshomaru answered on the first ring.

"Hello Ms. Mikami." Sesshomaru said slowly but amusedly looking out the window of his high rise office.

"Don't Ms. Mikami me! You bought my company!?" Rin yelled at him.

"Did I?"

"Sesshomaru!"

"I told you I want you to work for me." He said smirking.

"Really?! Is that even a good business move for you?" Rin asked incredulously.

"It doesn't matter, I can afford it."

"Ugh, so what does this mean? You're my new boss?"

He laughed. "Yes and no. I own the company but I promise not to make any changes unless you want me to." He said seriously.

"No! I don't want you to change anything and no one can know I'm your girlfriend here." Rin said.

"Why not?" He asked all amusement gone.

"Because I want to be treated normally around here. I want to gain respect on my own." She said pleadingly.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I won't interfere more than I already have but if one person even looks at you the wrong way, I will be there and heads will roll."

Rin gulped. She pondered telling him about how uncomfortable her boss made her feel but she decided not to. She was a big girl and felt she could handle the situation on her own.

"Everything's fine. I have to get back to work. See you tonight?"

"Of course, later babe." Sesshomaru said mocking Inuyasha's tone.

Rin giggled. "Later babe." She hung up the phone and made her way back into the building smiling thinking about her sneaky, conniving but incredibly too handsome to stay mad at demon boyfriend.

"Rin?" The sound of her name being called stopped her day dreaming. It was Tsubaki.

"Yes?" Rin asked.

"Be careful….around Naraku." Tsubaki said then she went back to her work like she didn't say anything at all.

Rin looked puzzled, the smile wiped right off her face. "I will." She replied as she walked back to her desk. Rin sat down and finished reading over the manuscripts. By the time she was done it was lunch time. Rin felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find a red faced Tsubaki.

"You have another guest for lunch today." She said a little irritably.

"I wasn't expecting anyone today but okay." Rin said getting up and grabbing her purse. She walked to the front desk with Tsubaki following slowly behind. Standing in the lobby was a young man with black hair tied in a small pony tail. He wore black pants and a dark blue shirt. He turned around and flashed his signature dazzling, charming smile.

"Miroku! What are you doing here?" Rin said smiling and rushing over to hug him.

He caught her in his arms and held her tightly. After they pulled apart he explained. "I'm back from my studies in Jerusalem. I already saw Kagome and I asked her where you worked. I wanted to surprise you. My how you've grown, so beautiful." He said.

Rin blushed, Miroku knew how to make a girl feel flattered until….

**SLAP!**

"All that time studying Theology and you're still a pervert!" Rin yelled.

"My hand is cursed." Miroku said holding his cheek but smiling at the memory of touching Rin's backside. Tsubaki shook her head. He did the same to her when he came in looking for Rin.

"Of course it is." Rin said sarcastically walking out of the building.

"Hehe, what do you have in mind for lunch? My treat." Miroku asked following her.

"Hmmmmm…pizza." Rin said smiling. The pair walked down to the nearest pizza spot to grab lunch. Miroku told Rin tales of his time spent away studying; some serious and informative and other tales hilarious and cringe worthy. That's what Rin loved about Miroku the most. He was honest and open almost to a fault, not hiding anything about himself. He could make a girl smile one minute then really angry the next.

"So Rin enough about me, still single?" Miroku said with a wink.

Rin giggled. "No, actually I'm very much involved in a relationship." She said smugly.

Miroku faked looking hurt. "Who's the lucky guy? I must meet the man that swept Rin off her feet."

"Well, you'll meet him soon enough." Just then a great idea popped into Rin's head. She would have to consult with Kagome about it later but she would tell Miroku right now. "Actually, my boyfriend and your sister's boyfriend are brothers. Did she tell you about him?"

"Yes, I actually met him. Let's just say I'll never pop up at you and my little sister's apartment again." Miroku said rubbing the back of his head looking uncomfortable.

Rin could only imagine what he must've seen since Kagome and Inuyasha were making up overtime. Rin decided to change the subject. "Well, they have a younger sister about our age. She also recently returned from traveling to another country. I think you two should meet." Rin said. Usually Kagome was the matchmaker but Rin was slightly proud she got a turn to play matchmaker.

"Really, give me a time and date and I'll be pleased to meet her." Miroku said with a lecherous grin. His mood instantly brightened.

"And please behave yourself when you meet her! As you know her brother is half demon and the other is full demon along with her father also." Rin warned.

"But of course! So I noticed Kagome's boyfriend Inuyasha is an Inu demon. The only Inu demons I know of in this area that had three children are the Taisho family." Miroku said.

Rin nodded.

"Which means you're dating the older Taisho, Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked a little shocked. Leave it to Miroku to figure it out. Besides being a pervert, Kagome's older brother was very intelligent, observant and intuitive. Well versed in all subjects of course he'd know who the most powerful beings in the business world were also.

"Um yea, be quiet! I don't want too many people around my job to know because Sesshomaru just bought my job." Rin whispered.

Miroku raised an eyebrow. Rin knew more questions were about to pour in so she ended the lunch. "Well look at the time, I have to get back to the office. See you later Miroku!" Rin said as she got up and left quickly.

"Of course, don't forget about the Taisho sister!" Miroku yelled back. Something was weird about Sesshomaru buying her job but she obviously didn't want to talk about it. He would have to meet the older Taisho brother to find out what kind of guy he was, Miroku thought. He stayed in the pizza parlor for a little while longer flirting with some of the waitresses.

Rin hurried down the street back to her office building. She actually did have to get back to work with only having seven minutes left for her lunch break. That Miroku is too smart! Rin thought. She didn't need him trying to figure Sesshomaru out; she could barely figure him out herself sometimes.

Walking quickly, Rin was making good time back to her office building. She had about three minutes left when someone stopped her dead in her tracks. Rin walked right into someone. A thin woman in a tan trench coat and dark shades stood before her. She had dark medium length hair pulled into a messy bun. The woman curled her lips into a snarl.

"I-I'm sorry mam, didn't watch where I was going." Rin said apologetically.

"What does he see in you?" The woman said in a low tone.

"Excuse me?" Rin asked perplexed.

"He chose you over me! You're nothing but a little girl compared to me. And a human at that! You're nothing but the play thing to him. When he becomes bored with you he will be right back with me. Mark my words, he will be with me!" The woman said as she walked past Rin bumping her as she did. Rin felt a sharp pain on her arm. She yelped in pain and hurried back to her office building. Something about that woman, Rin felt like she saw her before.

Tsubaki noticed Rin holding her arm and the blood on her fingers when she walked in. She immediately left her desk and dragged Rin into the bathroom.

"I have some Neosporin and band aids in my bag. Take that jacket off and clean the blood with water. I'll be right back." Tsubaki said.

Rin did as was told, too much in a daze not to. She couldn't believe what just happened to her. She was physically attacked by what was most likely a demon woman. One of Sesshomaru's demon women? Rin pondered. Rin looked at herself in the mirror staring at the pale woman staring back at her. She replayed the woman's malicious words in her head. She talks as though I'm not good enough for him, just a plaything? Rin thought. Soon tears rolled down her face, she needed to see him. She needed to affirm that she was not just a play thing. She needed to know if the feelings she had for him were the same he had for her. Sesshomaru has never even told me he loves me but I'm starting to fall in love with him. Rin thought.

Tsubaki rushed back into the bathroom carrying the items she needed only to find a crying Rin.

"The cut hurts that bad?" Tsubaki asked opening the Neosporin.

Rin nodded, she couldn't tell Tsubaki the real reason she was crying. Tsubaki took Rin's arm and applied the Neosporin. She then placed two band aids over Rin's cut.

"Well the cut isn't too deep but it may leave a scar. It's so straight, only a demon could cut with that accuracy." Tsubaki muttered.

Rin straightened. "I ran into a woman outside before I came in. I felt a sharp pain after she bumped into me. Do you think she cut me on purpose?" Rin asked.

"Maybe, despite the new laws where demons cannot use their abilities on humans some still do. There are still bad demons in this world that aren't locked up in the demon jail." Tsubaki said.

"Thanks Tsubaki." Rin said wholeheartedly.

"No problem, I've dealt with demon wounds before." She responded absentmindedly. But before Rin could question what she said she stood. "Well, I have to get back to work. If you need to go home early, I'll let Naraku know."

"Um, no. I can stay, it's just a cut." Rin mustered a small smile.

Tsubaki shrugged and left the bathroom. Rin left also and returned to her desk fighting the urge to leave. She really wanted to see Sesshomaru right now but didn't want to leave all of her undone duties. Rin took a deep breath and continued her work until it was time to leave. By the end of the day she had calmed down a bit but she still needed to see Sesshomaru.

Rin left the building waving to Tsubaki. She walked around the corner to where her car should have been parked but wasn't. She panicked.

"Oh God, what is going on today!?" Rin yelled in the middle of the side walk earning strange looks. Rin looked around wondering if she parked somewhere else or if there were any signs that said "no parking." As she stood looking around a sleek red car pulled up on the street beside her. Jaken hopped out and opened the passenger door.

"My lady, your new car waits." He said with fake enthusiasm.

Rin stood there dumbfounded. "My what?" It was a brand new red Audi R8 with dark windows and black wheels.

"Would you just get in already?" Jaken said hopping up and down all formality gone.

"This is not my car." Rin said.

"Well it is now! Let's go. The Lord is waiting for you!"

Rin slowly got into the car thinking about her crazy day from Sesshomaru buying her company to Miroku's visit to Tsubaki's weirdness to the strange woman who cut her to this! "Jaken where is my car?" Rin asked.

"Sold it. The money we got for your car has been put in a new bank account for you along with an extra 50,000$ for your leisure. Speaking of which..." Jaken pulled out a debit card with Rin's name on it and handed it to her.

"WHAT!?" Rin screamed.

(Meanwhile)

Sesshomaru sat outside on the private rooftop of his condo drinking a glass of Pinot Noir. He had a nice dinner set for her prepared by Kaede outside on the table she set up also. The dinner was covered under a silver top as not to get cold. Sesshomaru had red rose petals scattered about and tea cup candles lit filling the air with a rosy aroma. He was quite pleased with himself and couldn't wait to see Rin. He couldn't wait to wrap his arms around her as she thanked him for her gifts. Courting her will be easy, he thought. The wilder side of him was ready to mate her and according to Totosai courting was the best way to appease it.

Sesshomaru heard the door to the outside open and shut. He stood fully expecting to see a smiling Rin but when he turned around it was quite the opposite.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin was fuming completely forgetting about her incident. "First you buy my job then you sell my car and buy me a new one! And now I have a bank account with over 50,000$ in it!?"

"You are not pleased." Sesshomaru stated. He was confused. Most women would love what he did.

"That's more money than I even know what to do with! And that car is way too flashy for me. I can't take all this stuff from you." Rin said.

"Well get used to it. As my woman you'll have even more money. That's just for shopping. And the car can be taken back and I'll get you a new one to your liking." He said.

Rin huffed. "I'm not using this card. I work and can make my own money." She said handing it back to him.

Sesshomaru turned his back on her silently refusing to take the card back. "Come, dinner awaits us." As she got closer, Sesshomaru smelled something that made him snarl baring his fangs. He grabbed her by her arm and pulled off her jacket. "Who did this to you?" He demanded.

Rin jumped at his sudden change in attitude. She explained to him what happened earlier with the strange woman. Sesshomaru released a full growl.

"Kagura." I have to find her before she finds Rin again; this cut was just a threat. She must be dealt with, he thought furiously.

"So you do know her?" Rin asked.

A flash of guilt crossed his face. He put Rin in danger today. It was his fault he hadn't thought Kagura would cause a problem. He didn't need to respond, Rin knew the answer to her question.

"Who was she to you?" Rin asked quietly.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how to answer. This night was not going at all how he planned it. He decided to just answer her honestly. "She was a participant out of many in the red room. But I called upon her more than the rest. Our relationship became complicated in that she began to think she would be my woman. I never had any intentions of our relationship being more than sexual." He answered.

"Sesshomaru, she told me I'm nothing but a play thing to you and that you'd get bored with me." Rin said.

"Never, Rin you're not like the others." Sesshomaru said seriously.

Rin felt warm all over to hear Sesshomaru say that, before she knew she blurted, "I love you." Rin immediately covered her mouth afterwards. Oh no, what if he doesn't say it back. I can't believe I just said that out loud! Rin thought.

Sesshomaru froze, she wasn't lying. He detected no dishonesty in her scent. No woman ever told him she loved him without some ulterior motive. Women only said those words after he bought them something. He wasn't sure how to respond. Did he love Rin? He thought of all the things he loved about her. He loved her scent, her honesty, her loyalty, her beauty, her intelligence, her determination, her personality, her body, her humor and her smile….yes her smile; the smile that gave the great Sesshomaru, one of the most powerful and wealthy demons in the world, goose bumps. Her voice brought him out of his musings.

"Um, how about we just eat this din-"

"I love you too." He cut her off. Rin froze and looked at him.

"You really mean it?" She asked fidgeting with her fingers.

"Let's eat dinner Rin, you'll need your strength for me to show you just how much I love you tonight." Sesshomaru said.

Rin blushed furiously. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her sweetly and slowly savoring the taste of her. This was the gentlest kiss he ever gave her taking his time exploring her mouth and caressing her skin. They finally came up for air both smiling at each other.

"I guess we can eat now." Rin said reluctantly removing herself from his lap.

Sesshomaru grinned. "Then dessert later."

(Meanwhile, somewhere dark and creepy)

"So what have you learned about her so far?" Naraku asked.

"Nothing much, she seems pretty legit. She's a nice girl." Tsubaki answered.

"She's a slut! Two guys have already come and taken her to lunch. She can't be as nice as you think." Naraku said.

"Those guys were friends, strictly platonic relationships. One even groped me!" Tsubaki said.

"So she's single then, no male to protect her." Naraku chuckled.

"Naraku, this girl. I'm actually starting to like her. Can you leave this one alone and pick another?" Tsubaki asked.

"You're starting to go soft on me now? Don't forget you work for me and if you ever betray me I'll destroy your life. You know what you've done."

Tsubaki sighed. "I have to go, I'll see if I can convince her to hang out with me some time next weekend or something. Then she'll be out in the open for the taking. Bye." She hung up the phone but not before hearing Naraku's dark laughter.

Author's Note: I really liked writing this chapter but there is going to be a ball scene coming up that I can't wait for! Don't you just love Miroku? He's actually my favorite character from the anime! I love him! Until next time, I'll be writing!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Preparations for the ball

Rin awoke in her lover's arms feeling amazing. Sesshomaru definitely showed her how much he loved her and he must love her a whole lot. Rin blushed at the not so distant memories of their love making last night. She looked over at the alarm clock and realized she had enough time to make him a quick breakfast before she had to go to work. Rin gently removed herself from his arms instantly missing the warmth and slowly crept towards the shower. He stirred but did not wake. She glanced back at his peaceful face, the face only she saw. It was a vast contrast from the sharp, cold face he showed the world. She stared at it a little longer mentally etching the image on her brain so she could call upon it at times of stress.

Sesshomaru was her first and her only. He made her feel appreciated, wanted, beautiful and most importantly loved. He had a strange way of showing it but his way was only for her to understand. She didn't love him for his money, his looks or his status; no she loved him for his silent strength, his concern over her wellbeing, his loyalty, his sweetness and even his over protectiveness. She smiled at that. Yes, she knew he had secrets and issues but she hoped over time he would open up to her and help her understand. To the outside world he seemed to be perfection but in reality he had many flaws and Rin accepted each and every one of them.

She quickly showered and dressed in a work outfit she brought over knowing she would most likely spend the night. She wore mocha colored pants and a cream blouse. She crept out of the room and practically sprinted toward the kitchen hoping to beat Kaede. Whenever Kaede woke she would immediately cook breakfast. Rin was relieved when she found the kitchen empty.

She looked in the fridge and found some eggs, spinach, tomatoes, onions, butter and cheese. Omelets it shall be! She found cookware in the lower cabinets. She placed the frying pan on the stove setting it on low heat and cut a piece of butter into it. While the butter melted she expertly diced the tomato and onion. While she cooked she started humming to herself. Rin was so immersed in making breakfast she didn't even notice someone watching her. After Rin finished the omelets she turned around to put them on some plates.

"Eeeeep!" Rin screamed nearly dropping the breakfast. There stood Sesshomaru shirtless wearing some jogging pants and socks. He was leaning on the breakfast bar wearing an amused expression. God he looked sexy, Rin thought.

"How long have you been standing there?" Rin asked.

"Long enough, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, I thought I'd cook you breakfast since I had enough time before work." Rin said sheepishly.

"I appreciate the effort but that's Kaede's job." Sesshomaru wasn't used to this. No woman besides Kaede and Izayoi have ever cooked for him. The women he brought to his place never even offered to cook.

"Let her have a day off." Rin said while placing a plate in front of him. "Would you like some orange juice with that?" Rin asked sweetly.

"Orange juice is fine." He answered. He took a big bite out of the omelet and was pleased at how good it tasted. Maybe he could get used to her cooking for him. Rin sat next to him and began digging into her own omelet.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Since I was younger, after my parents passed I had to learn a lot of things on my own." Rin replied with a humorless laugh.

"It's delicious. I wouldn't mind you cooking here more often….actually every day."

"I'd love to." Rin smiled.

"Of course if you'll be cooking here, you'd need to be waking up with me every morning which means you'd be sleeping here every night." Sesshomaru said slyly.

Rin paused eating to look up at him. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Yes." He answered with no hesitation meeting her gaze.

"What about my apartment with Kagome? I can't just leave her." Rin said.

"Inuyasha can take care of her." Sesshomaru said easily.

"I have to talk to her before making a move but I definitely wouldn't mind waking up with you every morning." Rin blurted. What am I saying; it's too soon to be moving with him! She thought.

Sesshomaru smirked. "We can all discuss it later." Then his mood changed. "My family is hosting its annual fundraiser masquerade ball for housing the homeless and hungry in various states of this country. I hate attending these things I'd much rather just donate without the audience of snobbish cretins."

"A ball? I've never been to one before." Rin said happy for the subject change.

"It's all just a bunch of snuck up rich people showing off their wealth but the money is for a great cause so it's worth it to endure for a few hours. Will you do me the honor of being my date?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course." Rin said smiling until she looked at the time. "Oh, I have to go! I'm going to be late for work."

"You're not going to work today." He said seriously.

"We've talked about this before, I need to go." Rin said pleadingly.

"Not until I find Kagura."

"Sesshomaru please, I'll be careful." Rin begged.

"No. While you were cooking, I called your office and told them you wouldn't be in today." He said matter- of- fact.

Rin paled. "I thought we agreed that no one could know I am your girlfriend! I don't want special treatment."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I told them you were sent on a special assignment by me; I do own the place. They know nothing of our relationship."

"Ugh…" was all Rin could say. She was utterly defeated.

Sesshomaru smirked satisfactorily. "Jaken will guard you today. I have some business to take care of but I won't be long."

"Whatever." Rin replied as she went into the kitchen to clean up after their breakfast. In an instant she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist lifting her from the floor. Rin yelped. He positioned her bridal style in his arms and headed back into the bedroom.

"Kaede will take care of it. You already have a relaxing day planned starting with a facial and massage, then gown shopping with Izayoi and a personal foot massage upon your return. Trust me you'll need the pampering after dealing with her." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"You planned all of this this morning?" Rin asked incredulously.

Sesshomaru didn't respond, she'd get used to this kind of treatment eventually. The world is at your fingertips when you're wealthy.

(One hour later)

Sesshomaru had dressed and left. Rin and Jaken were both enjoying full body massages from two professional masseuse. They had exfoliating cream on their faces and cucumbers over their eyes. The treatment was heavenly. Rin was starting not to mind having the day off. Izayoi called and said she'd be running a little late with their dress shopping so Rin had a couple hours to kill after the massage.

Jaken was fast asleep after the pampering and for that she was thankful. She quickly tired of Jaken's company and his nonstop babbling. Rin decided to go out on her own for a little while and make it back in time to meet with Izayoi. She glanced over at the sleeping Jaken, he didn't look like he would wake any time soon. She grabbed her purse and the keys to the R8 since she had no other car to drive and left.

Rin called Kagome but she was busy working so she called Shippo to see what he was up to. Shippo said he was out on the beach taking some photos for his upcoming showing. Of course he didn't mind Rin's company so when she said she'd meet him on the beach, he didn't decline. It was breezy but not too cool. Rin slipped her shoes off as she walked down the beach to meet her friend.

"Hey Rinny." Shippo said holding his arm out for a hug.

"Hey Shippo." Rin said hugging him back. "I bet you took some beautiful shots out here." She said sitting on the sand.

"They're decent." Shippo said sitting next to her. "So how have you been little lady?"

"I've been well. You?" Rin said a bit awkwardly. Her friendship with Shippo wasn't as strong as it used to be. She missed the time they spent together but being with Sesshomaru made that impossible.

"I'm making it. It's boring without you and Kagome around. You were my closest friends. Hanging with Koga is fun but nothing like laying on the couch with you watching movies." Shippo said.

Rin giggled. "Yea, definitely can't do that with Koga." Shippo broke out in full laughter and Rin joined him. They unconsciously leaned into each other from laughing then fell into a companionable silence watching the waves meet the sand. Each caught up in their own thoughts. It felt just like old times.

Shippo decided to break the silence. He had to ask this one question. "Rin do you think if given some time and you didn't meet Sesshomaru, would we ever have been together?" He asked a bit timidly.

Rin sat straight up contemplating her answer. "No."

Shippo deflated a little.

Rin stood, hair blowing in the wind. She continued, "Because you're my friend Shippo and I want you to remain my friend for the rest our lives. If we were ever in a relationship and it didn't work out, our friendship wouldn't either."

Shippo looked up at Rin and smiled. "I guess you're right." Then she surprised him by running off into the ocean splashing her feet in the sparkling blue water and laughing all the way. Shippo jumped up and quickly followed with camera in hand. He captured photo after photo of her laughing, smiling and kicking up water. He admired her beauty, her smile, her honesty and most importantly her friendship.

(30 minutes later)

Rin made it back to Sesshomaru's condo just in time to change clothes and wash her feet before Izayoi arrived. Luckily, Jaken was still asleep when she got back. The poor toad must have needed the rest by the way Sesshomaru treated him.

Izayoi arrived with Kagome and Sango in tow. Rin ran down to meet them and was greeted by Izayoi's personal driver holding the door open to her limo.

The women all greeted each other enthusiastically chatting all the way to their destination. They arrived at a high end gown shop on Rodeo Drive. Izayoi told all the ladies to choose what they wanted and not worry about the price; she had her husband's credit card.

"Oh my lovely daughters, you are all going to look absolutely stunning!" Izayoi gushed.

The girls smiled brightly and blushed.

"Mom, what color do you think I should wear?" Sango asked. Izayoi rushed over to help her choose always excited to play dress up.

Kagome and Rin browsed the gowns on the other side of the store. Rin decided to tell Kagome about her plan to have Miroku and Sango meet.

"So I have an idea…." Rin said.

"What is about?" Kagome said giving Rin her full attention.

"What do you think about your brother and Sango possibly meeting?"

"I think Sango would probably murder that pervert brother of mine." Kagome said chuckling.

"We had lunch the other day and I told him about her. I also told him she has three powerful male demons in her life so that should make him behave." Rin said chuckling also.

"Well, you know what! I think it's worth a shot. We could all be one big happy family!" Kagome said grinning. Rin knew she was in from the determined look on Kagome's face.

"What are you two over here smiling about? Found a dress already?" Sango asked with Izayoi in tow startling the girls.

"Um, no but-" Rin started.

"We found you a date to the ball!" Kagome gushed. Izayoi squealed in happiness gaining the attention of the whole shop.

"Ummmm…" Sango started looking terrified. She absolutely hated blind dates. Sango shivered thinking of all the bad blind dates her mother sent her out on.

"Oh, tell me all about him!" Izayoi said seemingly more excited than Sango.

"Well he's my brother. He actually just came back to the states from studying theology overseas." Kagome said excitedly.

"I'm not so sure about meeting someone for the first time at the ball you guys." Sango said worriedly.

"He's really a nice guy and very friendly, maybe a little too friendly." Rin mumbled the last part under her breath.

"Please take a date honey. Your brothers both have dates and even seem to be settling down soon. You should have a date at the ball also." Izayoi said pleadingly. Kagome and Rin joined in on giving Sango their best puppy eyes.

"Ugh…okay, I'll do it but he better be a gentleman or I'll kick his ass in front of everyone!" Sango said relenting.

Izayoi squealed with joy while Kagome and Rin gulped. They needed to have a long talk with Miroku about keeping his wandering hand to himself.

The women spent the rest of the day shopping and each found their dress. Everyone was excited about the ball hoping for a most magical night.

(Meanwhile)

Totosai snoozed in his rocking chair on the porch of his cabin, what a peaceful life in the woods he lived. He never received any visitors besides the occasional visit from Sesshomaru and usually never left unless Inu no Taisho requested him. However, on this day that was about to change.

Totosai's eyes snapped open as he felt a powerful but familiar presence approach his home moving fast. He stood up and peered out at the approaching figure bracing himself.

"It can't be…" he muttered.

"Oh but it is." A female voice purred as the figure approached his porch.

"What are you doing here? How did you get released?" Totosai asked apprehensively.

"Well hello Totosai, is that how you greet an old friend? I've been released early on good behavior." She said smiling deviously. "Where is my son?" She asked stopping only a few feet away from Totosai.

"He's not here Inukimi and I doubt he wants to see you."

"My dear son hasn't seen me in years. I know he misses mommy." She said eerily sweet. There she stood with pale, porcelain skin and long silver hair like her son. She had amber colored eyes sparkling with mischief. She wore a purple jumpsuit looking as beautiful as every member of the Taisho family.

"You are one sick woman. All that time you spent locked up and all you can think about is Sesshomaru?"

"He is the reason I was locked up." She said easily.

"No, you are the reason you were locked up!" Totosai said getting angry. "I spent many years trying to rehabilitate him after what you did to him. You almost destroyed him."

"I MADE him! I've been keeping up with him while I was in prison. He is one of the most powerful beings on the planet and it's all because of me. I showed him what power was and he has obviously taken my lesson very well." She spat.

"By torturing him? Sexually molesting him? He can't even have normal relationships with women because of you!" Totosai yelled.

"I did not sexually molest him. I taught him how to be a man. I am his mother! He belongs to me! I can do whatever the fuck I want to do to him. I want to see my son!" Inukimi said getting closer.

"He does not want to see you. If you get anywhere near him Inu no Taisho will kill you. He has not forgiven you for your actions."

Inukimi smirked. "Really, my dear ex-husband will kill me? The man who once claimed to love me so much but easily moved on to a human…."

"Leave Inukimi. Go someplace far away from us all. Leave Sesshomaru alone. Seeing you could undo all the progress he has made." Totosai said sadly.

"I want to see my son and I want what's due to me, only then will I leave." Inukimi said defiantly. She paused and thought for a second. "Wait, isn't tomorrow the annual ball they've held for so many years?" She said grinning.

Totosai grimaced. "Don't go there!"

"Good bye Totosai or maybe see you tomorrow night." She said turning to leave just as quickly as she came.

"I have to warn the Taisho family." Totosai said as he went inside and prepared for a trip to the Taisho mansion. How did she get out so soon? This is not good for Sesshomaru. He could snap and that girl he's been seeing could be in danger because of it. Totosai thought.

Hi everyone! So sorry for the wait! I've had a lot going on and writing unfortunately was pushed to the back burner. I will try my hardest not to go so long without updating. I feel like I should've had more Sesshomaru in this chapter but don't worry, he will be all over next chapter. The ball is coming up next and my fingers are just itching to write it! I can't wait for my own chapter lol. Until next, I'll be writing J


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The Masquerade Ball: Part One

It was the day of the ball and everything was abuzz at the Taisho mansion in preparation for the night's festivities. The ball would be held outside on the land behind the Taisho mansion overlooking their personal lake. Maids, grounds men, florists, planners and all other staff were running frantic making sure everything went as planned. Izayoi was outside fussing over every little detail while her husband/mate watched amusedly. Izayoi had to make sure everything went perfectly.

"My love, come inside and rest yourself. Let everyone do their jobs." Inu no Taisho said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'll be in shortly; I just need to make sure the lighting is in the right place." Izayoi said pointing in every direction to the staff.

Taisho chuckled. He easily lifted Izayoi's petite frame and held her bridal style making his way back into their home while ignoring her protests. As they made their way back Taisho stopped in his tracks sensing a familiar aura. Totosai? I wasn't expecting him to come until later, he thought. The handsome demon released a still struggling Izayoi and waited.

"Is everything alright?" She asked noticing him looking off in the distance.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why don't you go back to supervising?" He said distractedly.

Noticing the expression on his face, she didn't protest. She'd find out what the problem was later. Izayoi happily walked back to the gardens to pester the florists.

The eldest Taisho continued to watch and wait for Totosai's approach. He could tell something was off about him. His aura seemed desperate and agitated. He descended on his trusted cow right in front of Inu no Taisho. Totosai scrambled off of Moo Moo and ran straight up to him. He bowed low.

"Totosai."

"Inu no Taisho, I have grave news." Totosai said after standing.

"Let's go inside." He said calmly.

They walked inside and headed to Taisho's private man cave.

"What is it?" Taisho said getting straight to the point.

"Inukimi has been released." Totosai said breathlessly.

"How can that be?" Taisho said eyes flashing red.

"It is true. She came to my home yesterday looking for Sesshomaru."

"SHE WILL STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Taisho bellowed growling. The usually calm and caring demon looked every bit of the terrifying and most powerful demon on the planet that he truly was. Even Totosai trembled from all the power he emitted, not having seen such a display in many years.

"She's going to try to come to the ball tonight." Totosai managed to get out.

"The hell she will! There will be a demonic barrier erected across all my land tonight. Only those listed as guests will be allowed in. Security will be tight. No one else shall hear of any of this. You haven't told Sesshomaru correct?"

"No I have not." Totosai said.

"Good, I will take care of Inukimi." Taisho said seriously.

(Meanwhile)

Sesshomaru walked through the doors of an upscale brothel on the other side of town. He had been tracking her for days and finally found where she worked. He didn't expect that she'd reduced herself to such a position. The place was dim inside even though it was daytime. There were a few men hanging around the bar being entertained by some sluts.

The woman at the front desk was delighted to see Sesshomaru after he walked in. When she looked at him all she saw was dollar signs.

"How may I help you sir?" She said excitedly in a high pitched voiced that annoyed him.

"Where is Kagura?" Sesshomaru said coolly.

"Oh eager aren't we? She's available but of course she comes with a price." The woman said smirking.

Sesshomaru glared at her. He reached into his pocket and placed a stack of money on the counter. The woman's eyes widened and her smile spread. She quickly grabbed the money and looked up to thank him but Sesshomaru was already gone. He walked further into the brothel following Kagura's scent mixed with other disgusting bodily fluids. He opened her door without knocking finding her lying on the bed half dressed. Her room was dark with black curtains covering the window blocking any outside light. The room was illuminated by only a red light bulb. He shut the door and stood there looking at her.

She gasped when she saw him. "Sesshomaru? W-what are you doing here?"

"The better question is what are you doing here?"

Kagura became enraged by his condescending question. She was used to the finer things in life when she was with him. She had it all; a cushy apartment, a beautiful wardrobe and a nice car to drive. "You cut me off! You knew I had nowhere to go and nothing to my name!" She screamed wild eyed.

"I gave you what you needed to survive after I released you. You foolishly blew through that money." He said calmly.

Kagura rushed off the bed and threw herself at his feet allowing her robe to fly open exposing her naked frame. "I was so used to a certain lifestyle. I never thought it would end. Sesshomaru! I need you, please take me back!"

"No, get up and cover yourself." Sesshomaru said. He had made it very clear to her in the beginning of their unconventional relationship that she was nothing more than a play thing for his red room. He favored her because she was the best but he never wanted her as anything more. Unfortunately, Kagura was never able to understand this.

"Cover myself?! You once loved abusing this body in your little room!" Kagura yelled standing and allowing her robe to drop.

Sesshomaru never moved as she stood directly in front of him reaching her hands around his neck. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "You know you miss whipping me and tying me up. You miss my lips on your dick, the feel of this pussy. You're tired of playing with that little girl aren't you?" She then stuck out her tongue and licked the back of his ear.

Next thing Kagura knew she found herself pressed against the wall with Sesshomaru's hand wrapped around her throat and claws grazing her skin. She bucked into him thinking he wanted her.

"You always did like it rough." Kagura moaned. She never noticed the change in his aura or the menacing red in his eyes.

"I came here to warn you. Stay the fuck away from Rin." Sesshomaru growled gripping her throat tighter.

"Fuck her! She can't do half of the things I can do for you!" Kagura choked out defiantly.

"If I find out you're even in the same vicinity as her I will kill you." He released his grip around her throat allowing her to slide down the wall gasping for breath. He turned and left the room as quietly as he came in. He decided a warning would suffice; Kagura now knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she touched Rin again.

"We'll see about that." Kagura said spitting after him.

Sesshomaru left the brothel feeling as if he needed fifty showers. He was disgusted at the state Kagura was in. To think a woman he used to fuck belittled herself to that filth. He almost felt ashamed as if she were a reflection of himself for sleeping with her.

Sesshomaru rushed to his bathroom as soon as he made it home. But before he made it in to the bathroom, he spotted a note on his bed. It was from Rin.

_There is beauty behind the golden mask, can you spot it?_

Sesshomaru smirked. Thinking of Rin made him feel even more relieved than finding Kagura. He decided to surprise her tonight with an experience she won't soon forget. But first a long, hot shower.

(That Evening)

Rin, Kagome and Miroku were getting dressed at the apartment the girls shared. They insisted on getting dressed at their own home so their gowns could be a surprise. Miroku was staying at their apartment until he finds his own place. The fritted around the house looking for brushes, combs, curling irons and the likes while Miroku sat casually in the living room already dressed.

He looked simply dashing in a black Armani tuxedo with vest and bow tie. His hair was tied in a small pony tail toward the back of his neck. He was excited to meet the young sister of the Taisho brothers. His violet eyes twinkled with all the lecherous possibilities if she liked him.

Rin and Kagome took turns doing each other's hair. Of course Rin needed help with the makeup part constantly reminding Kagome not to overdo it. Rin's makeup was natural looking with a golden hue and coral lips. Rin's hair was done in a braided crown on her head with a few loose, curly tendrils and bun in the back. Kagome's hair was a mess of curls pinned up perfectly around her heart shaped face. Kagome's makeup was dark around the eyes with red lips.

Just as Miroku was calling to the girls that they were going to be late, they emerged.

"Wow, you two look amazing. Belles of the ball." He said grinning and standing.

Kagome wore a deep red, strapless trumpet gown hugging her generous curves and flaring at the bottom. She looked stunning as always. Rin wore a sparkling golden gown with a cape. She looked like royalty with the combination of the golden dress and braided crown on her head.

The trio were escorted by limo toward the Taisho mansion each bubbling with excitement. Of course Kagome and Rin reminded Miroku to behave himself not only around Sango but all the women at the ball. As they approached each donned their mask. Kagome wore a red and black mask with feathers on the side of it. Miroku wore a simple black mask around the eyes. Rin wore a sparkling gold mask to match her dress.

When they arrived each had to stop and stare in awe at the festivities before them. There were demons and humans alike all waltzing around. The grounds were lit by hanging lights in the sky seemingly floating. The floral arrangements were beautiful. There was a large white tent with long mahogany dining tables underneath. A sparkling, checkered white dancefloor covered a large part of the grounds.

A maid walked up to them with a tray holding champagne glasses. They all took a glass and finally moved to join the revelries.

"This is amazing." Miroku remarked.

"Everything is so beautiful." Rin said.

"Come on you two, let's get to the mansion." Kagome said. She never stayed impressed by anything for too long. Kagome had already texted Sango when they were on their way, she told them to meet her in the mansion.

"You two go ahead. I'm going to meet Sesshomaru." Rin said.

Kagome and Miroku gave her a sly look. It was funny how much they looked alike when they made the same faces.

Rin ran off before they could ask her any questions.

Kagome and Miroku walked inside the mansion and were greeted by Izayoi. She looked stunning in a flowing powder blue dress and long hair pinned up in an intricate, traditional Japanese style.

"Oh my darling you look so gorgeous!" She squealed hugging Kagome. "And this must be your brother Miroku? Hi, I'm Izayoi Taisho. I'm delighted you agreed to be my daughter's date tonight." She said turning her attention to him.

Before Kagome could introduce him he did the honors himself. Miroku grabbed Izayoi's hands and kissed them.

"Yes, I'm Miroku. Always a pleasure to meet a lovely woman such as yourself, I'm sure your daughter must be beautiful if she looks anything like you." He said still holding her hands.

Izayoi became flustered.

"Miroku…" Kagome growled something that would have made Inuyasha proud.

"Ahem."

Everyone turned around hearing a deep voice clear his throat. Inu no Taisho stood watching Miroku's hands on Izayoi's. Inu no Taish wore a white tuxedo looking clean cut and debonair as ever. Miroku immediately dropped Izayoi's hands and smiled nervously.

"Mr. Taisho! Such a lovely home you have here." Miroku said trying to avert his attention.

"Thank you, so you must be my daughter's date?" He asked curiously approaching Miroku.

"Yes sir, I am. Pleasure to meet you." Miroku said.

Inu no Taisho moved close enough to wrap his arm around Miroku's shoulder and whisper. "Well, if you want to spend any time with my daughter without broken hands then I suggest you keep them off my mate." He growled threateningly low.

Miroku broke out in a sweat. "Of course sir!"

Mr. Taisho turned his attention to Kagome as pleasant as he usually is as if he never even threatened her brother.

"Kagome, you look beautiful. Inuyasha and Sango should be down shortly. They hate these balls and always take their time." He said with a light expression.

Just then Sango and Inuyasha could be heard bickering as they came down the stairs.

"I'm grown, I can handle myself!" Sango yelled.

"I'm just warning ya to be careful dating strangers. I don't care if he is Kagome's brother!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Sesshomaru slowly followed them looking completely bored with their argument. His father sent him upstairs to force them down in a timely manner. Sesshomaru's father was pretty much the only person he ever took orders from.

"Ah, there they are." Mr. Taisho smiled.

Sango, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru all turned the corner each looking like a model straight from a magazine. Sango wore a romantic, pink blush gown with a plunging neckline. Her hair was up in a clean bun and her makeup was natural with light pink lips. She looked simply beautiful. The Taisho brother both wore white tuxedos matching their father. However, Inuyasha's top button on his tuxedo shirt was undone. He held a tie in his hand intending to ask Kagome to fix it for him. Sesshomaru's tie was perfectly done, he looked just as sharp as his father.

All three Taisho men wore their hair in a high pony tail as is tradition for the night of the masquerade ball. Combing through Inuyasha's hair was quite a task for the hair stylists much to his displeasure.

"My beautiful children! You all look amazing!" Izayoi gushed quickly assessing each one. "Inuyasha honey, why aren't you wearing your tie?"

"I'm about to let Kagome put it on now." Inuyasha said embarrassed. "Wow, babe you're so beautiful." He said dazedly as he caught sight of Kagome.

Kagome blushed. "You look quite handsome yourself. Now come and let me fix that tie." She said in a sultry voice.

Inuyasha immediately obeyed. They said their goodbyes and walked off completely lost in each other forgetting about introducing Miroku and Sango.

"Behave you two!" Mr Taisho called out halfheartedly but his words fell on deaf ears.

Sesshomaru shook his head. He quickly assessed Miroku and decided he would be no threat to Sango. Where was Rin? He wondered.

_Beauty behind the golden mask._

"Father, Izayoi , Sango and Sango's date; if you will all excuse me." Sesshomaru nodded and walked toward the festivities of the ball.

"Have fun dear!" Izayoi called after him.

"Well, my dear let's leave these two to their date. I'm sure they would like to get to know each other without our presence." Mr. Taisho said eying Miroku. He smiled purposely showing a fang then walked towards the ball with Izayoi proudly on his arm.

Miroku gulped watching them walk away.

"Well…um hi." Sango said shyly. She had not been on a date in a long time. She wasn't sure what to do or how to act.

Miroku turned his attention to the beauty standing behind him and what a beauty she was. He examined her porcelain skin, silky dark hair, lean frame with slight curves and delicate lips. Remembering the warnings from Kagome and Mr. Taisho, he decided he would behave himself…at least as best as he possibly could.

"Hi, you must be the lovely Sango. I am Miroku, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said holding his hand out to hers.

She slowly put her hands in his and he kissed it causing her to jerk her hand back while blushing heavily.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" She's a shy one, Miroku thought. I guess I'm just going to have to break her out of it.

"No, it's just no one has ever done that before." Sango said.

"Really, a beautiful woman like you hasn't been kissed?" Miroku asked incredulously.

Sango shook her head.

Miroku smirked, he could not contain his excitement after hearing he was technically her first kiss, even if it was just her hand. He took both her hands in his and pulled her closer to him staring longingly into her eyes.

"How about you let me really be your first kiss?" He said moving his face closer.

**SMACK! BOOM! PLAT!**

Sango dusted herself off after beating Miroku to the ground. She looked just as put together as before, not hair out of place. The same couldn't be said for Miroku as he lay on the ground beaten.

Sango huffed then walked off toward the ball leaving Miroku on the ground. However, she blushed the entire way. I almost had my first kiss and he was so handsome! But he won't ever get it like that! She thought as she made it outside with a smile.

(Meanwhile)

Sesshomaru elegantly made his appearance into the ornately decorated ball. Before joining the crowd, he put on a white mask only covering half of his face. The mask gave him a mysterious air making everyone stop and stare as he entered the crowd. He received intimidated greetings from men and longing looks from the women. But Sesshomaru was only searching for one person.

Walking through many tried to stop him and engage in conversation. These were amongst the richest people in California but Sesshomaru brushed them all off as if they were of no importance.

"Sesshomaru!" A feminine voice called out to him.

He looked up and found a tall, blonde wearing a magenta dress with too much cleavage coming straight for him. She was the daughter of one of his father's business partners. She had been trying to sleep with him for years but he refused not wanting to mix business and pleasure.

He grimaced.

"Hi Sesshomaru, you look handsome as always." She said attempting a sexy voice as she stood directly in front of her. She then pushed her chest up and jutted her hips out waiting for him to compliment her back.

"Hi, excuse me I have somewhere to be right now." He said absentmindedly looking past her.

She obviously did not get the hint because as he moved past her she blocked his way getting so close, her large breast were pressed against him.

"Want to dance?" She asked attempting to wrap her arms around him. Each year he would at least give her one dance just to be cordial and not cause any issues with his father's business dealings. But after finally spotting the woman in gold he was looking for he didn't care to oblige.

"No" He said quickly prying her off of him and swiftly side stepping her.

He made his way towards the woman he had been looking for all night still ignoring everyone else at the ball. Rin was standing near the water wearing her mask, gold dress sparkling softly. Sesshomaru was captivated by her beauty. She looked mysterious and elegant. He walked up behind her and immediately wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rin gasped. She turned around and smiled recognizing her handsome guy. "You found me." She said breathlessly.

"You were hiding in plain sight."

Rin nudged him playfully.

"You look like a goddess." Sesshomaru said admiring her.

Rin blushed. "Thank you, and of course you look like a god." Rin said looking at him sincerely.

"I have a surprise for you." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh really?" Rin said smiling.

"Come." He said holding his arm out to her. She took it and they made their way towards the mansion.

As they walked Rin noticed everyone staring at them. She looked up to Sesshomaru but he only looked ahead wearing a bored expression. Rin decided she would attempt to do the same. However, the look didn't fit her so she kept glancing at Sesshomaru for help. Realizing he wouldn't look down, she looked around at the crowd again and if looks could kill she'd be dead. Many demon and even human women were downright snarling at her. Rin started to get nervous. Sesshomaru sensed her discomfort and pulled her closer making the women in the crowd even more jealous. Rin smiled slightly, happy he was offering his silent support.

They made it into the mansion and Sesshomaru immediately picked up Rin in his arms and made his way to his old bedroom. She giggled loudly thinking they were the only ones in the mansion. However, on their way the couple ran into an unexpected guest.

"Miroku!" Rin said practically jumping out of Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Rin and Sesshomaru." Miroku said with a half-smile, he was still in pain from Sango slapping him so hard.

"What are you doing in here?" Sesshomaru asked icily. He was pissed that Rin jumped and a stranger was in his parent's home unaccompanied.

"It seems I've gotten separated from my date. I was just looking for her." Miroku said as calmly as possible. He could tell the demon was pissed and didn't want to piss him off even more.

"Oh, I think I saw her outside. She must be looking for you too." Rin said cheerfully trying to lighten the situation.

"Well, I'll be on my way then. You two have fun." Miroku winked suggestively. He couldn't help it even in a situation such as this.

Rin blushed and Sesshomaru could have killed him but didn't want to shed blood in front of Rin.

Miroku quickly walked off in the direction of the backyard.

Sesshomaru easily picked Rin back up but this time he threw her over his shoulder. He was pissed.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled.

He didn't respond. They made it into his old room and he kicked the door open and shut it behind them. He placed Rin on the bed and locked the door.

"I had a surprise for you but now I think you deserve a punishment." He said in a low voice.

Rin remembered that voice, it was dangerous but sexy at the same time. She was never sure if she should be afraid or excited.

"Why?" Rin asked timidly.

"You jumped out of my arms to greet another male." Sesshomaru said as if it was obvious.

"Really Sesshomaru?" Rin said now annoyed.

"Yes." He said getting ominously closer.

Rin decided to beat him at his own game. Finding her confidence, she would switch things up. She carefully slid out of her dress and draped it over his Chester drawer. She then laid spread eagle on the bed in see through lace lingerie.

"I'm ready for my punishment now." Rin said innocently.

For the first time Sesshomaru was taken aback and almost unsure of what to do next. He stood staring at her. God, she looked tantalizing. Thoughts of fucking her roughly as punishment diminished even though he still wanted to. For her boldness he decided to give her the surprise. He smirked.

He went to his drawer and pulled out a pouch. Rin could hear him doing something and sat up on her arms. She watched him pull some smooth round objects out of the pouch.

"What are those?" Rin asked.

"Ben Wa balls." Sesshomaru said smirking.

Author's Note:

Sorry for the long wait. Grad school problems! I actually have a paper due tomorrow that I should be writing but I decided to finish up this chapter first. So have you all seen Fifty Shades the movie? I haven't seen it yet but I plan to whenever I get time. If you aren't sure what Ben Wa balls are, google them. Rin has no idea lol. Next up, the ball part two! I think the ball will be about three or four chapters because a lot will happen. Until next time, I'll be writing! Thank you so much for sticking with me.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Masquerade Ball Part 2

"Ben Wa balls."

Rin's eyes widened. She wasn't sure what Ben Wa balls were for but from the look on Sesshomaru's face it had to be for something sexily devious.

Sesshomaru approached her slowly and purposely to make her sweat. Rin gulped, all of her confidence fleeting as quickly as it came. Sesshomaru turned the tables on her once again. He recognized Rin was trying to beat him at his own game when she stripped out of her gown and revealed her lingerie. She turned him on greatly. She caught him off guard momentarily but no one beats Sesshomaru at anything.

"Relax." He said as he reached for her legs spreading them apart. He lowered his face in between her legs and kissed her middle through her panties. Rin involuntarily jumped, just that simple kiss made her body shiver.

"I need to make it wet so I can insert these." Sesshomaru said hovering over her womanhood.

"What are they for?" Rin managed to get out.

"You're about to find out." He then moved her panties to the side and plunged his long tongue into her pussy. Rin gasped at the sudden action but then settled into moaning at how good it felt. He plunged his tongue in and out of her in thrusting motions and then decided it was time to pay some attention to her clit. Before long she was bucking into him and grabbing his hair. Sesshomaru smirked then continued licking and sucking expertly.

Rin's body tensed as she prepared for the mind blowing sensation that could only come from Sesshomaru's mouth. With one more flick of his tongue, Rin convulsed. She yelled his name as a wave of pleasure overtook her body. Sesshomaru fought the urge to lap up her juices, he needed her wet for what he was about to do.

He slowly rose from his knees and licked his lips savoring the taste of her. Sesshomaru grabbed the ben wa balls and readied himself to insert them. Rin was still writhing from pleasure and had not even noticed his actions until…

"AAAAHHHH" Rin yelled in surprise.

Sesshomaru had quickly and none to gently inserted the ben wa balls into her opening.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin said sitting up but feeling uncomfortable.

"That's what they are for." Sesshomaru said smirking. "How do they feel?"

"Strange." Was all Rin could muster. Then she heard the most beautiful sound, his laughter. Sesshomaru broke out into a full fit of laughing and Rin was amazed by the sound. She had heard him chuckle a little before but never had she heard him laugh like that. She could only stare in wide eyed astonishment until she started to get offended.

"What's so funny?" Rin asked halfheartedly angry.

"Nothing" He said composing himself but still smiling. Rin couldn't help but smile back as he looked at her with those sparkling amber eyes filled with mirth.

"So am I supposed to keep them in?" Rin asked seriously.

"Yes"

"What do they do?" Rin asked.

"You'll find out as you move around." Sesshomaru said smirking.

Rin huffed, utterly defeated because she wasn't sure how to take them out. Sesshomaru helped her get dressed and Rin quickly fixed her hair and make up the best she could. Surprisingly she was able to fix her make up just as Kagome had done it. She looked just as stunning as when she arrived, which Sesshomaru didn't fail to notice. He lightly smacked her backside as they exited the mansion and tried to inconspicuously join the festivities. But of course, that was not to be.

"Yo Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru grimaced. He definitely didn't want to run into Inuyasha right now after what he and Rin had just done. The couple waited until Inuyasha and Kagome caught up to them.

Inuyasha took a dramatic stiff of the air; he was never one to miss an opportunity to tease his older brother. Rin and Kagome were already caught up in their own conversation standing to the side of the boys.

"So it seems you already had dessert." Inuyasha said slyly in a whisper.

"But your zipper is down and one of Kagome's back buttons is undone." Sesshomaru said quietly in a bored tone.

Inuyasha's face reddened and he quickly zipped his fly. "Asshole!" he yelled.

"I was only saving you from further embarrassment little brother." The older brother said smirking.

"What are you two fussing about now?" Kagome asked approaching the two brothers with Rin.

"Nothing important." Sesshomaru said casually.

"Let's go Kagome." Inuyasha quickly pulled Kagome closer to him and fastened her button as they walked off.

"Little brother." Sesshomaru said as they walked away.

"What?" Inuyasha said, ears twirling because he didn't bother to turn around.

"Congratulations." Sesshomaru said in his bored tone.

At this Inuyasha turned around with a questioning look. Kagome and Rin also gave Sesshomaru the same look.

"Use your nose." And with that Sesshomaru turned and walked toward the crowd with Rin in tow.

Inuyasha's eyes widened upon realization of what his brother was referring to. Oh shit, he thought. Kagome's voice stopped him from having a panic attack.

"What is he talking about Inuyasha?"

"Let's talk about it tomorrow, dance with me please." Inuyasha said in a strained voice. He needed to distract Kagome because she would never leave it alone. He had a lot to think about.

As Sesshomaru and Rin passed through the crowd, Rin spotted Miroku and Sango sitting at a table talking and even laughing. Things must be going well with those two, she thought. Little did Rin know, their introduction started off incredibly dangerous for Miroku. But alas even Sango couldn't resist Miroku's charms for too long, just as long as he kept his hands to himself.

Sesshomaru and Rin made their way to the host and hostess of the ball. He knew he had to take Rin to see his parents. He noticed Rin was walking differently as she tried to get used to the ben wa balls. He placed his hand on the small of her back in a silent gesture for her to relax.

Mr. and Mrs. Taisho were under one of the large tents getting ready for the dinner. Plates of food at this ball cost about 1000$ and upwards. All monies collected were to feed the hungry. Many people simply donated without eating Mr. Taisho's business partners usually always ate.

"Rin! My darling, look how beautiful!" Izayoi gushed.

"You've finally made an appearance, we were starting to worry." Mr. Taisho said.

Rin blushed and greeted them back as they both gave her a hug. Sesshomaru remained silent.

"You both are just in time for dinner. Come on; let me introduce you to all the guests that will be eating tonight." Izayoi said grabbing Rin and dragging her off. She made it a point to introduce Rin as her future daughter-in-law to everyone. Rin offered forced smiles to everyone she met. She couldn't ignore the objects her boyfriend placed inside of her. They felt actually felt pretty good which made greeting people really awkward for her. Sesshomaru knew exactly what he was doing, Rin thought.

Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho stood conversing but both kept a close eye on their women. Many unattached male demons were roaming about and one could never be too careful. No matter how powerful the Taishos were, some idiot might still test them.

"Looks like Miroku and Sango are hitting it off." Mr. Taisho commented.

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied uninterested.

"Have you been around Inuyasha and Kagome?" Mr. Taisho asked.

"Yes, the fool had no idea."

"I wonder when he will make a formal announcement. I haven't told Izayoi yet, she'd spoil Inuyasha's reveal. How did you let him know?"

"I told him congratulations." Sesshomaru replied.

The eldest Taisho laughed heartily. "His nose is not as keen as ours but still strong. He would've noticed it in a couple of weeks. If you and Rin keep up at the rate you're going, you'll be next." Mr. Taisho laughed again much to Sesshomaru's annoyance; can't hide any kind of sexual activity from a dog demon.

Sesshomaru did not reply to that. He realized he loved Rin but he was definitely not ready for pups. He searched the crowd of people preparing dinner looking for her. He spotted Izayoi dragging her around introducing her to everyone. She is so beautiful, he thought. He didn't want any other male to even look at her for too long.

Eventually everyone under the tent settled down. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango all came to join the dinner gathering as it was required for every member of the Taisho family to be there. Everyone ate their fill of the extravagant dishes, the Taisho chefs never disappointed. It was custom to sit under the tent for a little while longer and chat before returning to the dance floor. Business tycoons discussed their wealth and the wives talked about how to spend their wealth. Sesshomaru despised the small talk but he was suddenly interested when someone tried to make small talk with Rin.

"Hi beautiful."

"Um hi." Rin said not wanting to be rude.

This man must have had too much champagne, Sesshomaru thought. He was a dragon demon with yellow eyes and green hair. The dragons have been rivaling his father in the business world for many years. This fool must have come with them.

"This is my second time coming to the ball, I didn't see any beauties like you here last year. My name is Rez." The dragon said.

"Rin." She was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Nice, so are you here alone?" He said reaching to take her hand.

Rin wisely kept her hand in her lap.

"No she is not." Sesshomaru growled threateningly low.

The dragon demon stood up quickly. "Oh Sesshomaru! I didn't know she was yours. A human at that…if you want to keep her for the night you need to scent mark her or something." The dragon said snidely.

Rin gasped. No one had ever spoken like that about her, as if she was a usable object. The atmosphere changed drastically under the tent as everyone felt a wave of power wash over them. Sesshomaru was livid.

"Oh shit" Inuyasha and Inu no Taisho said at the same time from their different places under the tent. They both rushed to get to Sesshomaru before everyone witnessed a murder. But by the time they got to him which only took a few seconds, the dragon was already dangling in the air by his neck in Sesshomaru's clutches.

"Sesshomaru stop!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sesshomaru, release him now! He will be expelled from this ball." Inu no Taisho said with authority.

The enraged demon would hear none of it. He gripped the dragon demon's neck tighter threatening to crush it, his protective instincts kicking in. No being on this planet has ever disrespected him and they will learn not to disrespect Rin.

"Sesshomaru please." Rin whispered.

At hearing her voice, only then did he release the demon. By now a crowd had formed around them.

"Get him out of here!" Inu no Taisho boomed. Body guards quickly collected the injured dragon demon and left.

"Ok, nothing to see here. Everyone carry on with your evening." Izayoi said loudly, effectively dispersing the crowd. She firmly held on to her mate's arm watching Sesshomaru warily.

Sesshomaru turned to Rin but before he could say anything, Rin spoke.

"Dance with me." She said in a small voice. She thought by distracting him, maybe he could let go of some of the rage she just witnessed. It may be sick to think of it this way, but this demon just proved more than ever that he truly loved her so much so that he would kill for her without a qualm about it. She should've been afraid of him, but she never felt so safe in her life.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and led Rin to an ideal spot in the middle of the crowd. He easily ignored all the looks they received and Rin decided not to make eye contact with anyone.

The handsome demon gripped her hand and pulled her close, too close. Rin was practically pressed against his body as he began to move. And boy could he move.

("Earned It" by the Weeknd)

Sesshomaru led and Rin followed his lead. He started slowly but as the song progressed, he showed Rin how unabashed he was in front of others.

_You make it look like its magic because I see nobody but you._

Sesshomaru held her close keeping his hands firmly gripped on her hips. He grinded into her in a circle making Rin automatically do the same. She kept her arms wrapped around his neck and breasts pressed against his chest.

_You deserve it, the way you work it. _

He twirled her around her around. Then pulled her back close only to dip her low and slowly bring her back up. He placed his face at the top of her stomach and traveled upward.

_Girl you earned it. You know our love would be tragic._

Everyone at the ball looked on at the dancing couple. They seemed to notice no one, lost in their own paradise with no discretion. Hair flowing, dress sparkling, eyes fluttering, panting, sweating, lips parted…

_But we felt the rush, it made us believe it there was only us._

Sesshomaru slowly brought Rin back up, as soon as her face was close enough he captured her lips. Rin closed her eyes and indulged in him. No one else even existed as Sesshomaru showed everyone who she belonged to. She was his.

As the couple finished their dance, the crowd looked on utterly speechless. The silence was thick in the air until….

Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap

Slow claps could be heard in the distance from an uninvited guest.

Author's Note

Guess who showed up after all…..hehehehehehe.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The Masquerade Ball: Part 3

"Oh no!" Totosai yelled as he rushed from the security room towards the ball. Inu no Taisho had cameras everywhere on the property and even outside of the barrier he erected around them. Totosai didn't join the ball this year because he and Jaken were on security detail. Jaken was out bossing the guards around while Totosai watched the cameras. He noticed a white ball of energy approach the barrier and pass through it as if the barrier did not even exist.

He was too late. As Totosai reached the ball dance floor he heard slow clapping and felt her familiar aura. He made it to Inu no Taisho who knew she had arrived. His face hardened and his energy was spiking rapidly.

Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap…

"Bravo, what a beautiful dance." A feminine voice said emerging from the crowd. Everyone parted ways and allowed the beautiful Inu demon to walk through. She was dressed in a flowing pure white gown and her soft, silver hair flowed long down her back.

Sesshomaru froze. He released Rin pushing her behind him and stood in place staring at the beautiful demon. Rin stared at her too. Who was she? Rin thought. She had magenta stripes on cheeks, a purple crescent moon on her forehead and majestic amber eyes just like Sesshomaru. Rin was entranced by her. She looked ethereal.

Inu no Taisho came booming through the crowd. "Inukimi! How did you get in here!?"

"Hahahaha, as if your little barrier could stop me."

Izayoi gasped at seeing Inukimi. This woman caused her family so much pain and now she's free again and here? Upon seeing Izayoi, Inukimi growled. Old wounds healed slowly.

"I used to be the hostess of this ball." Inukimi mumbled. "But whatever, I'm not here for you two. I'm here to speak to my son."

"You will not talk to him!" Inu no Taisho yelled becoming angrier by the second. How dare this monster of a woman come back after all the damage she caused Sesshomaru.

"You will not tell me what to do! I am no longer yours." She spat.

"I swear Inukimi if you don't leave right now I will spill your blood right here on this ground." He growled sending shivers down the spines of everyone around him except for his children. Inuyasha and Sango were standing at the ready if Inukimi tried to attack.

"I'd like to see you try!" Inukimi growled back undeterred.

"Mother."

Everyone turned to their attention to Sesshomaru. He was so silent before that they almost forgot about the very person they were arguing about. Inukimi smiled at hearing him call her mother. Inu no Taisho stared in shock. Izayoi looked hurt. And Rin wasn't sure what was going on at all, she was utterly confused. This woman is Sesshomaru's mother? That would explain the similarities. Rin thought.

"Yes, my love your mother is here." Inukimi said approaching him. "My, my, my we made a gorgeous pup Inu no Taisho. What a handsome young demon he has grown to be."

Sesshomaru stood staring at her. A flurry of emotions coursed through him: anger, sadness, confusion, rage, shock and even fear. He didn't know how to react to her. Right now standing before him, the woman who made him who he was. She made him become power hungry which made him become one of the most powerful beings in the world and exercise control in all parts of his life. But she also made him 50 shades of fucked up. He used to be an angry all the time and had no regard for anyone's life. He inflicted serious pain on females for his own sexual pleasure. He was a monster and it was all because of her. Thinking of his past his thoughts drifted to the positive influences in his life also. His father and Totosai were a big help at keeping him somewhat contained. Izayoi, Inuyasha and Sango tried to help him also. But the most positive influence on his life above all else was Rin.

Rin showed him a different side to humans and demons alike. She was his rock, his peace. And now the largest negative influence on his life was approaching them. He finally snapped out of his stupor as his protective instincts kicked in. He didn't care what his mother did to him but she would damn sure not get close to Rin.

As Sesshomaru gathered his thoughts, Inukimi was already standing directly in front of him. Sesshomaru stared at her with an unreadable expression. The crowd looked on; silence thick in the air. Sango and Inuyasha stood tense but at the ready. Inu no Taisho stood watching the exchange holding Izayoi close. After Sesshomaru called out to his mother, he did not know what to do. She reached out to touch his face but stopped short as she heard a sound. Rin had involuntarily gasped at seeing Sesshomaru's mother up close. Inukimi peered at Rin as if she had just noticed her presence next to her son. She dropped her hand. Inukimi had completely forgotten about the girl her son was dancing with.

"Hmmm, what do we have here?"

Rin looked up at Inukimi wide eyed and nervous that she gained the demon's attention.

"What is your name girl?" Inukimi said staring at Rin with curiosity.

"R-rin." She squeaked.

"Hmmm, a human. You're just like your father. You will discard this atrocity and mate an Inudemon at once! I did not raise you in this manner!" Inukimi said becoming angrier by the second. How dare her son lower himself in such a manner, she thought. Inukimi was born during a time where humans and demons did not intermingle. She had been locked for so long that she had not realized that times had changed and human-demon interaction was now more common than ever.

"You will not speak about her in that way." Sesshomaru said threateningly low.

"You watch your fucking tone with me Sesshomaru! I made you! I am your mother." Inukimi yelled.

"You called what you did being a mother?" Sesshomaru snarled in disgust.

Totosai was sweating with nervousness. He knew Sesshomaru needed to have this confrontation with his mother but spilling Taisho family secrets in front of all these guests could cause serious damage to their names. Totosai began to tell everyone the ball was over and told people to leave. However, the crows remained hungry for what would be revealed during this confrontation. Inu no Taisho finally snapped out of his stupor and noticed what Totosai was trying to do. He released a boom of power knocking some guests off their feet as the ground below them quacked. At that, people took the hint and started to leave the ball. The father's release of power was not only for the guests but for Inukimi as well.

"She can't answer that son. She was never a proper mother to you!" Inu no Taisho yelled.

"Stay out of this! I am talking to my son!" Inukimi yelled back releasing a boom of her own power in Inu no Taisho's direction. He quickly shielded Izayoi from being knocked down.

"That's it!" Inu no Taisho bellowed. "This ends now!" He said eyes blazing red and fangs enlarging.

"Let's go you pathetic excuse for a demon!" Inukimi yelled back looking similar to her ex-husband.

"NO!" Rin blurted loudly then quickly covered her mouth. Both demons turned their red eyes on Rin. Inu no Taisho's eyes quickly changed back to amber but Inukimi's eyes remained blazing. Sesshomaru looked at Rin also with a questioning gaze. Rin was not sure the exact reason for her crazy outburst, maybe it was because she could not stand to see parents fight because of the loss of her own parents, but she definitely regretted it.

Inukimi took the opportunity to throw a purple, poison whip around Inu no Taisho and send him barreling toward Izayoi. Inuyasha caught the direction in which his father was going and threw himself over Izayoi just in time. However, Inuyasha took a nasty blow from his father's body and the speed at which he hit them. Izayoi was also hurt but not as bad as she would have been if she took the hit on her own.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she ran over to him followed by Sango and Miroku. Kagome helped Inuyasha sit up, Miroku and Sango helped Izayoi sit up and Inu no Taisho was already working to remove the poison whip as it was already burning through his tuxedo.

"Hmph, the Taisho family's abomination saved her." Inukimi said nonchalantly. "Thanks to my son's bitch, I almost knocked out two birds with one stone. Come with me son; let us rule the world together. You know you owe your success to me."

"I do not owe you anything." Sesshomaru said.

"I made you what you are and now you owe me! If you will not come with me then give me my portion of fortune and you can stay slumming it with your little human whore." Inukimi snarled.

Sesshomaru felt his poise slipping. He did not want to fight with his mother but nor could he allow her to talk about Rin like that. "You will not speak about Rin like that."

Inukimi moved so quick no one saw her grab Rin by her hair. Sesshomaru moved at the same time. He grabbed the arm his mother had Rin by and forced his claws into her skin.

"Let her go." Sesshomaru snarled.

"As you wish." Inukimi smirked then slung Rin by her hair into the air. She had no regard for human life. Humans were beneath her and according to Inukimi, their lives were worthless.

Sesshomaru let his mother go and quickly caught Rin in his arms. Rin was breathing heavily from fear but her breath hitched in her throat when she laid eyes on her lover's face, then she passed out. He set her down by the rest of his family and told them to take care of her.

Sesshomaru was seeing red. The markings on his cheeks were more jagged. His fangs and claws were elongated. His beautiful hair was flying all around him and his ambers eyes were now blood red. He looked wild and absolutely frightening. He stood facing his mother and released a loud growl that sent shivers up the spines of everyone that heard it. No one, not even his own mother would harm Rin without paying for it even if it took paying for it with their life.

"You dare turn to me like that!? You shall pay for you insolence. I brought you into this world and I can take you out!" Inukimi snarled looking just as angry. She would put her pup in his place.

Wind whipped all around them and a great light burst around Inukimi. As the light died down the humans gasped at what they saw. A large white dog stood before them sneering at Sesshomaru. It had red eyes, fangs larger than people and a long coat of fur. Sesshomaru also transformed looking very similar to his mother. Sesshomaru's mother took off into the sky and he followed suit.

The family laid Rin down as comfortably as they could afraid to move her until the battle was over. Inu no Taisho holding Izayoi in his arms looked up into the sky with worry. Totosai looked on knowing this would end badly. Inuyasha stood despite Kagome's protests holding his stomach also looked up into the sky. Kagome allowed him to lean on her. Miroku and Sango watched as well with concerned faces.

The two white dog demons clashed with mighty ferocity time and time again. They were biting each other, clawing and pushing. They fought as if they were not even blood relatives. Sesshomaru no longer saw her as his mother. No, she was the monster that abused him in his childhood, that molested him, beat him, forced him to do things he did not want to do, restrained him and almost made him into a monster. She was the monster that put his family through hell. Even more so, she was the monster that tried to hurt Rin.

With that thought he snatched her with his fangs by her shoulder and bit down hard. Inukimi howled in pain. Sesshomaru whipped her around and with great force through her to the ground below. Everyone watching the fight saw the incoming impact and ran for cover. Inukimi hit the ground making a staggering impact. After the dust settled Inukimi lay in her human form on the ground writhing in pain but still alive.

Sesshomaru landed a short time later and transformed back into his human form. He looked down at his wounded mother. She had gaping hole in her shoulder and bled on the ground. He left her there and immediately went to Rin. She lay still unconscious looking as if she were simply sleeping. Sesshomaru picked her up and walked to the mansion. Everyone followed also. Inu no Taisho instructed guards to pick up Inukimi. Totosai had already been instructed by Inu no Taisho to call their personal doctor and nursing staff to the mansion. The guest rooms became temporary hospital rooms for the wounded.

Inuyasha was treated with Kagome by his side. Izayoi and Inu no Taisho were also treated. They all would recover in a matter of hours; Izayoi would likely be sore for a few days. Inukimi received the most extensive treatment as her wounds were the most serious.

Rin was placed in Sesshomaru's old room. He refused to allow anyone near her. He would sit there holding her hand until she woke up. He slowly licked the small cuts and bruises that marred her delicate skin. He completely ignored his own wounds; he knew he would heal sooner than her. He may have won the battle with his mother but he felt like a failure for allowing Rin to be harmed. Please wake up, he thought as he gripped her hand tighter. Eventually, he got into the bed with Rin and pulled her close. He buried his face in her hair and succumbed to sleep.

Inukimi had already begun healing and was reeling with anger as she started to regain her senses. However, upon trying to move she found that she was in demon constraints and could not move.

"LET ME GO!" She yelled in a raspy voice still in some pain.

Inu no Taisho heard her and entered the room she was kept in. "You will be released and you will never return here unless you want to lose your life by the hands of me or Sesshomaru."

Inukimi was silenced. She could not believe her own son and ex-husband would not hesitate to kill her. However, Sesshomaru had shown her tonight that he would kill her. Her only saving grace from that fall was a last minute angle change to limit the damage from impact. Sesshomaru really was trying the kill her. At this revelation, she knew she had been defeated.

"I wrote you a check to the sum of 50 million dollars. It is the money from some of the businesses we owned together before you went to jail so it is rightfully yours. You will take your money and leave never to come near this family again." Inu no Taisho said handing her the check.

Inukimi took the check with her head down. She still wanted to see Sesshomaru one last time but knew she could not. Inu no Taisho released her and walked her to the front door. Inukimi left without incident never to be seen again.

(Earlier before the fight)

Before the crowd was dispersed, three more uninvited guests had managed to infiltrate the ball. Naraku, Tsubaki and Kagura had all witnessed some of the drama before they were told to leave.

"Thank you Kagura. I have gained very useful information." Naraku said.

"You're welcome, just make sure you hold up your end of the bargain. You kidnap that bitch and have your way with her and I get Sesshomaru back and a cut of some of the ransom money." Kagura said roughly.

"Whatever you want." Naraku said eying her. He had no intentions of holding up his end of the bargain but Kagura was useful for the time being.

Tsubaki remained in silence brooding that she was forced to be here. Rin had been through enough, she liked the girl and hated that she had to help Naraku.

"Come Tsubaki, we have work to do." Naraku said.

Author's Note:

Last chapter's reviews were hilarious! I really enjoyed reading them but of course I enjoy reading them all the time. What will poor Rin think when she awakens or will she even remember what happened? We will see! Until next time, I'll be writing.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Aftermath

Daylight broke as the sun peaked over the horizon. However, no birds were chirping, no tree swayed in the breeze and no insects buzzed about. Everything seemed still and quiet for outside of the Taisho mansion looked like the aftermath of a tornado. Chairs were thrown about, the tent was lopsided and a large hole was in the ground where Inukimi fell. The decorations Izayoi fussed over were smashed and broken.

Totosai was up through the night handling public relations issues, luckily the barrier around the mansion was still up so no paparazzi could get any pictures. Guards were still outside the barrier with instructions not to let anyone inside. Totosai was busy writing a statement for the press because he knew some of the guests were going to speak to the media about what went on at the ball.

Inside the Taisho mansion was just as quiet as the outside. Some were awake others were still asleep but no one wanted to get out of bed each still thinking about what happened last night.

A pair of brown doe eyes belonging to Rin slowly opened. She felt so warm and comfortable, she was almost tempted to go back to sleep. As Rin turned over to snuggle a bit more into the fluffiness that was wrapped around her she felt a dull pain in her back. The pain made her decide to stay awake, she slowly sat up. The pain wasn't too bad. Rin looked down at her body and found she was still wearing the golden gown. I slept in this gown? Rin thought. She tried to remember what happened last night. She remembered attending a ball and being with Sesshomaru but that was about it.

Sesshomaru?! Rin thought. She looked over to her left and found her beau sleeping soundly still wearing his tuxedo although the tux looked as if it had seen better days. The white tux was dirty and littered in rips as if he had been in a fight. Then she remembered. Sesshomaru's mother showed up and threw her as if she was a ragdoll. But I'm still alive? Rin wondered. She was confused as ever about the events of last night.

"Rin."

She jumped at the sound of his voice, so deep in her thoughts trying to piece together the events of last night. She looked over and found Sesshomaru awake and staring at her with those beautiful amber orbs. He slowly sat up a bit less graceful than usual Rin noticed. He pulled Rin closer to him burying his face in her raven locks and holding her tight. Rin settled into his embrace but she desperately wanted to know what happened last night.

"Sesshomaru, what happened?" Rin asked.

"I thought I was going to lose you." He whispered.

Rin gasped. "W-why?"

Sesshomaru hesitated to answer. He wasn't sure if Rin was ready to know what really happened but he felt she deserved to know. She at least deserved to know the entire truth, everything his mother did. He would explain to her what happened last night and why it happened also. He moved closer to the wall to lean his sore back on it and pulled Rin in between his legs resting her back on his stomach and head on his chest.

"Rin, what do you remember from last night?" He asked.

"I remember being at the ball and the woman, I mean your mother showed up. Sh-she tried to hurt me." Rin said shakily.

Sesshomaru instantly became angry again remembering the events that led to his fight with his mother. He took a calming breath and tried to relax as he prepared to tell Rin what happened.

"She attacked you." He said bitterly. "I caught you and you passed out. You are just now waking."

Rin was shocked. She had been passed out for hours! Sesshomaru continued.

"I fought her with every intention to kill her." He said coldly. "I'm not sure if she survived our fight or not but if she ever touches you again I will make sure she dies."

"But Sesshomaru, she's your mother." Rin said meekly. Rin knew the woman was no good but she was still his mother. Rin remembered a few details of the argument his mother and father were having. She did something to Sesshomaru when he was younger but Rin could not remember what it was exactly.

"A mother doesn't do what she did." Sesshomaru said.

"What did she do?" Rin asked quietly.

Sesshomaru took another calming breath. He was finally going to tell her from his own mouth what happened in his childhood. She needed to know, she deserved to know everything.

"Many years ago only my father, mother and I lived here in the Taisho mansion. They were married and I was their first born and only child together. But shortly after I was born my mother found out that my father was having an affair. She tried to work it out but eventually realized he was too far gone with his other woman." Sesshomaru paused.

"He had another woman?" Rin asked.

"Yes Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh…" Rin said wide eyed in understanding.

Sesshomaru continued. "My mother started to show me more and more attention. As a young child I thought that was a good thing but her attention started to become more…..inappropriate." He paused for a few seconds.

"She began kissing me too much for a boy my age, touching inappropriately and she would tell me to not say anything to my father. I didn't because I was so angry at him for leaving my mother. I thought what she was doing was okay. That is until it progressed."

Rin continued to sit quietly and listen. Sesshomaru stared forward and continued.

"Rin, remember all those items you saw in the red room?" He asked.

"Y-yes." Rin answered shakily.

"I've experienced them all at her hands."

Sesshomaru would not go any further. He intended to tell her everything but he found he could not go into the details of what his mother did. He already smelled Rin's tears and could not bear causing her any more pain. He already blamed himself for his mother getting a hold of her. Sesshomaru pulled Rin even tighter against his chest and told her not to cry for him. He hated it.

"But how could anyone do that to a child?" Rin asked between sobs.

Sesshomaru did not answer her. He just continued to hold her, while rocking her back and forth. They didn't know how long they stayed that way but eventually Rin stopped crying.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes" He answered.

"I love you and I promise as long as we're together I will never let anyone hurt you like that again." Rin said absolutely.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and his body went stiff. She's making a declaration to protect me? In any other situation he would have found this laughable but this was different. She's acting like a mate. Mates will go to great lengths to protect each other, although it's usually the male protecting the female. The fact that she wants to protect me is amazing, he thought. Sesshomaru was in shock.

Mate!

Mate her now!

Every primal instinct in Sesshomaru's body screamed at him to mate Rin right now. All thoughts of not being ready for pups or not being ready for that kind of commitment disappeared. Courting was over, Rin would fully belong to Sesshomaru right now.

"Rin" Sesshomaru breathed in a rough, husky voice. But before she could even respond he tilted her head up and crashed his lips on hers. Rin melted into the kiss, returning it just as feverishly.

She turned her body so that she was facing him fully, lips never parting. Sesshomaru finally broke the kiss only to drag his lips down to her neck. His hands were slowly unbuttoning her dress until it started to fall off her body. He pushed the dress down further freeing her breasts. His lips moved further down to her collarbone making Rin moan softly.

"You are so beautiful." He said between kisses.

Rin boldly nibbled on his ear making him shudder while his lips moved lower still making their way to her pink nipple. Rin continued to moan causing sensational vibrations as she nipped his ear. She worked on unbuttoning his shirt making him smirk. She wanted this just as much as he did.

His shirt came open and Rin's hands explored his chest creating a trail of goosebumps in their wake. He pulled her closer grabbing the fabric of the dress but wanting badly to touch her skin. Sesshomaru had to stop himself from just ripping the dress off of her. He reluctantly pulled his mouth from her breast and pulled the dress over her head.

"Gorgeous"

Rin blushed. He took his shirt off and then started to unbuckle his pants but Rin stopped him.

"Let me." She whispered. She unbuckled his pants with shaky hands, freeing his already hardened member sheathed by his boxers. Rin was nervous because of what she was about to do but there was no turning back at this point. She tugged on his boxers pulling his member out. Sesshomaru watched her intensely anticipating her next move.

Rin closed her eyes and lowered her mouth onto the tip of his member. Sesshomaru sharply inhaled a breath. He couldn't believe what was happening until he felt the warmth and wetness of her mouth envelop half of his penis.

Rin started slowly trying to get used to the feel of him in her mouth. She moved her head up and down, the more he moaned the more confident she became. She tried to take as much of him as she could in her mouth and sucked harder. Sesshomaru could not help but to grab a fist full of her hair while bucking into her mouth. He felt close to the brink.

Eventually Rin had to stop and take a breath but Sesshomaru barely let her exhale before he pushed her down on the bed and ripped off her panties. He slid into her easily; she was already wet for him. He held her hands over head and kissed her roughly while thrusting into her. Rin moaned into his mouth at every plunge. He released his hold on her lips and moved down to suckling her breast. Rin moaned even louder.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled.

This only made him thrust into her harder. He then flipped her over onto her stomach and entered her from behind. Rin gasped. He thrust even harder and faster. Rin was ready to scream his name.

"Moan into the pillow Rin." He said breathily. "Rin, I'm going to bite you. It will hurt for a little while."

Rin nodded barely able to say a word between her moans. Sesshomaru pulled her hair to the side and leaned down to the nape of her neck. Eyes red and fangs elongated, he bit down into her neck wildly but precisely as not to kill her. Rin screamed into the pillow from the sudden sharp pain. He quickly began to suck and lick the mark making the pain subside.

Rin started to feel a pleasure more intense than anything she had ever felt before. The feeling pulsated from the mark sending powerful vibrations throughout her body. Sesshomaru felt it also. As Rin's body shook with orgasm, Sesshomaru's did as well. His seed shot into her womb sealing their bond as one.

Sesshomaru rolled off of her and pulled her body close to him. They were both exhausted bodies glistening in sweat. Rin quickly fell asleep. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and smiled. She was truly all his now forever and ever. He soon joined her in slumber.

(Meanwhile)

Everyone else in the house gathered around the dining room table. Maids, butlers and cooks began their work for the day. The mood was not as jovial as usual but everyone was pleasant and trying to move on from the events of last night.

"Should I go check on Rin and Sesshomaru? I'm worried about them." Izayoi whispered to her mate.

"No honey, I'll go.." Inu no Taisho whispered back.

He stood from the table and approached his oldest son's former bedroom but was not prepared for what he heard. He stopped in his tracks, a smirk forming on his face.

"Well, I guess they are awake and well." He chuckled to himself. He turned right back around and told everyone they were still sleeping.

Author's note:

Sorry for the delay! I've been swamped with school and work. Fortunately this is my last week of school. I'll be able to update much more frequently. Thank you for those that are sticking with this story. Oh and guess what, I finally saw 50 shades of Grey the movie. It was interesting to say the least…hehehe. So, we only have about 4 to 5 more chapters left of this story (sad face) Until next time, I'll be writing!


	23. Chapter 23

***Note, Taraah36 pointed out something I missed in chapter 22….the removal of the ben wa balls! Let's just say they were removed when he put her in his bed before he went to sleep. Thanks Taraah36! Ok, on with the next chapter!**

Chapter 23

Settling down?

A few days later all had settled down and things were returning to normal. Totosai stuck around the Taisho mansion to be available if Sesshomaru needed to speak with him after the incident with his mother. However, the old demon was surprised to find that Sesshomaru seemed…stable. He had left the Taisho mansion in a relatively good mood. No evil glares, no threats and more importantly no one was dead. Totosai was baffled by Sesshomaru's good behavior after such an emotionally taxing confrontation with his mother. He had expected the dangerous demon to be traumatized and acting out because of it. Inu no Taisho and Totosai thought they were going to have to restrain him.

But it was not until Totosai talked to Inu no Taisho and found out what had kept Sesshomaru so calm. The mutt had mated! He hadn't noticed the mark on Rin when they left but their union would explain their behavior upon leaving. Sesshomaru and Rin had left quickly hand in hand barely giving hugs. They even tried to avoid Inuyasha before leaving but the younger brother made his way downstairs. Their union would also explain why Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha square in the jaw knocking him out before parting. The younger brother was going to announce their mating before Sesshomaru had a chance to do so.

Totosai chuckled to himself and decided to make his way back to his home in the woods.

(The next two days)

"Please let me go back to work!" Rin begged for the hundredth time. If she thought Sesshomaru was over bearing and overprotective before then she had no idea how bad it would get after being mated. The demon stayed glued to her side and wanted to have sex almost every hour. Rin had been too tired to complain but today she had enough!

"No" Sesshomaru said easily, lying in bed shirtless.

Rin huffed. She was tired of this, granted she did love how affectionate he was being and the sex was always mind blowing but how long would she be locked away from the world?

"I'm going back to work Sesshomaru." Rin said indignantly.

He turned and regarded her, amber eyes sparkling with mischief. "I'll let you work on one condition."

"What's that?" Rin asked.

"You come work at Taisho Corp."

"No! I want to work at the job I earned on my own." Rin yelled.

Sesshomaru raised his head. "Did you just yell at me?" He asked with a devious glint in his eyes. He would make her submit.

Rin gulped. She knew exactly what was about to happen. He was going to punish her. Little did he know, what he thought was punishment was actually quite pleasurable. She wouldn't tell him that though. She took off running as fast as she could, at least she would put up a fight this time.

Sesshomaru smirked. He jumped off the bed and chased after her not even using full speed. Rin made a mad dash to the sofa. She planned to jump over it and hide behind it. Rin smiled in triumph as she leapt over the sofa thinking he wouldn't be able to get to her behind it. However her jubilant mood turned into panic as she felt strong arms snatch her in midair and pull her back.

"Aaaaarrrgghhhh" she yelled.

Sesshomaru laughed. Did she really think she could escape? He pinned her down to the ground by her hands while straddling her waist. Rin squirmed beneath him.

"Let me go!" She tried to yell between uncontrollable giggling.

"Nope." He bent down nipping at her neck and her cheeks making her yelp.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry for yelling at you!" Rin said between breaths still giggling. "But, I still want to go to work."

Sesshomaru lightly bit her making her yelp even louder. Maybe sometime in the red room would make her change her mind. But they had not been in there since the first time for two reasons. He was a little worried about her being able to handle it but he was more worried about himself being able to maintain control. Last time he could have hurt her. He knew he needed to talk to Totosai. However, he figured since he defeated his mother then maybe…

He suddenly jumped off of her. Rin took this opportunity to try to crawl away but he quickly scooped her up and made his way toward the red room. Rin stopped struggling utterly defeated. She closed her eyes and let him take her back to the bedroom but opened them when she realized they hadn't went in that direction.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

Sesshomaru hesitated. The memories of what happened last time came crashing back. He set her on her feet. Suddenly the playful mood was gone. The demon became tense.

"Rin, do you remember what happened last time we were in the red room?" He asked.

"Yes" She remembered his strange behavior and the pain in his voice that night.

"Were you afraid?" He asked seriously, amber eyes burning into her.

"No, you were there with me. Why would I have anything to fear?"

Sesshomaru's chest felt lighter. He could have hurt her and she never feared him because she trusted him. However, a small seed of doubt still lingered. He decided he would have to talk to Totosai first thing tomorrow morning. But being so close to the red room made him restless.

He pulled her into a greedy kiss and she readily gave him what he needed. Just as things were heating up right there in the hallway the doorbell rang and Jaken came running towards them.

"My Lord, my Lord! Your parents are here! They—" Jaken stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing their disheveled appearances, the blush on Rin's face and the scowl on Sesshomaru's.

"See them in." Sesshomaru said in a deadly, low voice that made Jaken's skin crawl.

"Y-yes my Lord." Jaken scurried off toward the door.

Sesshomaru and Rin quickly made their way to the bedroom to try to look a little descent. Sesshomaru threw on a t-shirt and Rin found some pants to put on already wearing a t-shirt.

They made their way into the living room to find his impeccably dressed parent and step parent.

"Oh my dears! What has been going on with you two? I've been calling to make sure everything is alright." Izayoi said rushing toward them both. Rin blushed and smiled while Sesshomaru stood stoically. She gave them both a hug in which Rin returned and Sesshomaru did barely. He tried to be nice to Izayoi in front of his father.

Speaking of which, Sesshomaru glanced at his father and Inu no Taisho returned the gaze with an apologetic look on his face. No doubt he was dragged here by his mate. The eldest Taisho knew they had mated and his son would want to keep his mate very close for the first few days but he could not explain this to Izayoi because he wanted Sesshomaru to tell her. He tried to placate his worried mate as much as he could but she was just too worried about her step son and daughter-in-law after everything that happened. So she dragged him here and the great Inu no Taisho was powerless to stop her.

"Son and Rin, it is wonderful to see that you both are well. See my mate, they are fine. We should be going now." Inu no Taisho said.

"Oh Rin, dear you had me so scared!" Izayoi said holding Rin's cheeks and hugging her again. She completely ignored her mate.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now." Rin said trying to catch her breath from the tight hug.

"Izayoi." Sesshomaru said sharply.

"Yes my dear." She said finally releasing Rin totally unfazed by his tone.

He stood up even straighter and grabbed Rin's hand. "Father, step mother….I have taken Rin as my mate." Rin blushed even darker.

Inu no Taisho beamed with pride and Izayoi screamed with joy. This time both parents hugged Rin and Inu no Taisho patted Sesshomaru on the back.

"Welcome to the family my newest daughter. I already knew you would be one day." Inu no Taisho said winking.

"We have got to celebrate. Inuyasha just announced Kagome as his mate the other day and she's pregnant!" Izayoi gushed.

"Kagome's pregnant?" Rin voiced her surprise. She hadn't talked to Kagome since she left the mansion. She needed to call her.

Inu no Taisho chuckled. "Yes dear and maybe soon you will be too." He winked.

"Oh come honey, we have much planning to do! Bye my darlings!" Izayoi said grabbing her mate's arm.

"Bye my children, see you both soon I'm sure." Inu no Taisho said as he allowed his mate to drag him along. And with that Sesshomaru's parents left.

Sesshomaru let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He looked down at his mate and found her fidgeting.

"Omg, Kagome is pregnant! I have to call her." Rin suddenly said then ran off to the bedroom.

Sesshomaru huffed. "Women."

(Days later)

Rin was finally able to slip away from her beau and return to her job at Spider Publishing. The only reason she was able to get away is because Sesshomaru needed to return to running his company. He had a lot of paperwork to sort through and meetings to attend. After Rin begging him for the millionth time he finally relented under the condition that she move in with him. Since they were mates, Rin agreed although a bit nervous about it. She had never lived with a man before. She spoke with Kagome about it and found that Kagome had already had plans to move in with Inuyasha. Rin wasn't too surprised, they were mated and having a child together already. Miroku will be moving into the girls' apartment once they move all of their things out. Rin cringed when Kagome told her that. She needed to get her things out quickly before he got to her pantie drawer.

Rin walked through the doors of her job and was greeted by Tsubaki.

"Long time no see." Tsubaki said nonchalantly.

"Yea, it has been." Rin said not wanting to explain her absence. Sesshomaru called and told Naraku that she was on special assignment for him during the days she missed.

"I've been taking care of your work load while you've been away." Tsubaki said dryly.

"Um, thanks." Rin replied. She walked over to her desk and found it incredibly neat. She made a mental note to take Tsubaki to lunch to thank her.

Rin looked at the time and quickly made her way to the coffee area to get Naraku his morning cup. She made it to his office door right on time. She knocked lightly and entered when she heard him tell her to come in.

"Good morning Mr. Onigumu. Here's your coffee." Rin said as cheerfully as she could. She would never feel comfortable around him.

"Good morning Rin, how was your special assignment with Taisho?" Naraku asked emphasizing "special."

Rin felt very uncomfortable from his penetrating gaze. "Well." Rin replied nervously. She would not elaborate.

"I bet it did, you must have done well to earn a spot as his date at the annual charity ball the Taisho family holds." Naraku said smirking sinisterly.

Rin was speechless. How did he know about the ball? What was she going to say to that?

"What's wrong? Dog got your tongue?" Naraku asked standing and moving toward her.

"Um, excuse me?" Rin asked backing up.

"Hahahahahaha" He was standing right in front of her. "Just joking my little assistant." He dropped a stack of manuscripts in her hand and told her to get to work.

Rin quickly took the manuscripts and left his office. She slumped in her chair and let out a breath. Her heart was racing. She took deep breaths to calm herself. She finally stilled her nerves and started on her work. She decided to put the strange experience behind her.

Lunch time came around and Rin decided to ask Tsubaki to lunch. Rin was happy when she agreed to go along. The young women walked in a comfortable silence to a trendy sandwich shop down the street. They ordered their lunch and started conversation.

"So I never asked, what made you start working at Spider Publishing?" Rin asked.

Tsubaki looked uncomfortable for a moment. "I've always been here…since the beginning." She answered.

"Oh, well I came to Spider because I really want a career in writing." Rin said hopeful to end the awkwardness. Luckily their food arrived and they focused on eating more than talking.

Ring! Ring!

Tsubaki looked at her phone and slightly frowned.

"Hello."

Rin could barely hear a deep voice in the other line. She decided to focus on her food and not be nosy. Tsubaki just simply answered the person on the other line saying ok over and over again. She didn't seem very happy with whoever called her. But then again when did Tsubaki ever seem happy Rin thought.

Tsubaki ended the call and looked at Rin. She seemed uncomfortable again.

"Rin…." She started.

"Yes?"

"Um….would you like to do this again sometime? You know after work hours, we could go to a bar or something?" Tsubaki asked seeming nervous.

"Sure!" Rin answered. She didn't really like bars but she was happy Tsubaki wanted to hang out again.

"Ok."

Their lunch break was coming to an end. The girls went back to the office to complete the rest of their work for the day.

(Meanwhile)

Sesshomaru left his office early and headed towards the woods needing to see a particular person. As he traveled down the winding roads he thought about Rin. She was all his now and he would protect her with his life. He loved her. He couldn't believe a tiny little human would come into his life and change it so much. He never cared for any other being as much as he cared about her.

Sesshomaru pulled up to Totosai's cabin and got out of the car. In less than a minute he barely dodged being hit in the head with a rock. He snarled.

"Reflexes still fast huh?" Totosai said coming from behind a tree.

Sesshomaru glared at him…if looks could kill. Totosai walked opened the door and walked inside completely ignoring the threatening demon.

"What brings you here this evening?" Totosai said.

Sesshomaru sat down and gave him an obvious look.

"Would you like some tea?" Totosai said with a knowing smile. He knew the demon would come sooner or later. Two major events had happened in his life in such a short amount of time between each other.

"No."

"Suit yourself." Totosai said getting up to make some tea.

After a long pause Sesshomaru finally spoke. "I want to bring her back into the red room."

"Why?" Totosai asked. After Sesshomaru defeated his mother he expected the demon to lose the control issues he had. He should have known it wouldn't have been so easy.

"I am not sure." The demon answered.

"You defeated your mother and Rin is your mate now. You have no more use for that red room." Totosai said sternly.

Sesshomaru thought about this. He was not expecting Totosai to say that. The red room was a part of his life, he couldn't just be done with it.

"Now if you can use the room just for personal activities without needing it then that's different. If your new mate is in to that kind of thing?" Totosai added slyly.

Sesshomaru let out a low growl.

"Hehehe, what I mean is if you want to be in the room and Rin wants to be in the room then by all means have at it. However, the red room was born from sadistic control issues you had stemming from your mother's abuse. There is a difference between need and want. You needed the room before but now you must not need it. Your mother has been defeated, you can let the control go." Totosai said seriously.

"I've never needed it!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Ah but yes you did." Totosai countered. "But you do not need it any more. You must simply want it and have the power to feel you can go without the red room."

Sesshomaru remained silent contemplating Totosai's words. I don't need it, I simply want to be there but I don't need it.

"I just don't want to hurt her." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"You're still afraid." Totosai chuckled.

Silence

The old demon sighed. "You will not hurt her. You're forgetting something."

"What's that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She's your mate now. Your instincts are much stronger to protect her than to ever even be able to hurt her." Totosai said.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a second. The old man is right. He stood up and left without even saying good bye. Totosai chuckled then sipped his tea. That insolent dog.

Author's Note

Things are going to get interesting next chapter! Unfortunately Kagura will be there too…boo! Until next time, I'll be writing.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bad Intentions

Three figures sat at a table in a dark bar downtown. They were drinking and facing the few people dancing in the bar.

"Her first day back and you've done well." A deep, menacing voice said.

Tsubaki didn't answer him.

The evil demon just laughed. "What do you care so much about that little whore? She had the dog's scent all over her. I should have covered her with mine right there in the office. I never expected he would mate the little bitch though." Naraku said. Her being mated to the demon complicated things. He with the help of Tsubaki had been running this little game for years. He would hire petite little assistants and get Tsubaki to befriend them. Then eventually he would kidnap them and keep them as sex slaves until he grew tired of them. He let some of the girls go but others have never been seen again.

"What!?" Kagura yelled.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Naraku smirked and laughed.

"He would mate a human over me!?" Kagura asked to no one in particular. She was enraged. "I'm going to kill that bitch."

"Not until I'm done with her." Naraku said. "However, I wouldn't be opposed to you participating."

"I'm sure you wouldn't." Kagura replied dryly.

"Do not underestimate me Kagura. I'd have a bitch like you wrapped around my finger." Naraku replied darkly. He eyed her body hungrily.

Kagura felt a chill go down her spine. Could she really trust this demon? She wanted revenge on Sesshomaru but at what cost? She decided not to think too much into it. After he was done with the little girl, she would kill her and make Sesshomaru pay.

Kagura eyed him back. She would not look weak or afraid. "You couldn't handle this." She said confidently.

Naraku took another swig of his drink. "Maybe we'll have to see about that one night." He turned to Tsubaki, "This is the bar you will bring her to. You know the rest right?"

Tsubaki still didn't answer.

"Tell me what you will do next Tsubaki." Naraku demanded.

"Fuck off Naraku, I'm sick of this!" Tsubaki whispered harshly in a rare emotional display. She didn't want to be associated with this anymore. But Naraku had something on her that kept her bound to him. He had video tape of her participating in one of the rapes. She was forced to hold down one of the girls while Naraku sexually abused the girl. Tsubaki wished she had never been forced to live with him after her parents passed.

Naraku simply laughed. "So you have a conscious now my little niece?"

Tsubaki could have cried. She liked Rin, she didn't want to hurt these young women anymore. The guilt was slowly killing her. However, the need to protect herself was stronger. Naraku threatened to kill her and release the videotape plenty of times; she was afraid of her sick uncle.

Kagura observed their interaction quietly. She wondered what the young woman's relationship was to Naraku. What a strange family, she thought.

"I know what to do. Slip the drugs into her drink and lead her to the alleyway." Tsubaki said quietly.

"Good girl."

(A few days later, Friday night)

Rin scrambled to get dressed. Her clothes were scattered about everywhere in her new shared room with Sesshomaru. All of her things were moved from her apartment in one day by some people Sesshomaru hired. She left her bed room set because she wouldn't be needing it anymore. Miroku said he would find good use for it. She was thankful Sesshomaru was not home. In his words, he had to attend a dreadful business dinner with his father. If he were here he'd no doubt stop her from going out especially if he knew it was a bar. But Rin decided she wanted to be a little rebellious. Rin had also remembered that Shippo was having a photography show tonight. Tsubaki agreed to go to the show and then they would head to the bar afterwards.

Rin wore some ripped light blue skinny jeans and a white fitted t-shirt. She wore a little jewelry and red heels. She decided to wear red lipstick as well to top the look off. She wore her hair wavy letting it flow down her back. Rin grabbed her clutch and hurriedly made her way down the hall hoping not to run into…

"Where do you think you're going?" Jaken yelled.

"Out." Rin replied simply.

"Does the Lord know?" Jaken asked.

"Why do you call him Lord?" Rin asked trying to distract him as crept to the door.

Jaken stuttered. "B-because he is!"

"Look, he's returned!" Rin said pointing to the front door. As Jaken spun around she ducked out into the car garage area and ran to the Audi Sesshomaru had given her. Rin started the sports car and sped off, she saw Jaken in the rearview mirror hopping up and down. She laughed. One night out won't hurt anyone she thought.

Rin picked up Tsubaki and they headed to Shippo's photography show. Rin didn't tell Shippo she was coming. She couldn't wait to see him. It felt as if she hadn't seen him in forever.

Rin and Tsubaki walked into the building where Shippo's photographs were being displayed. They were amazed at what they saw. The photography was breath taking. There were pictures of the beach, nature, people, the city and random things but each picture was beautiful as if they told a story. Rin was delighted at how interested Tsubaki was in Shippo's work. Tsubaki was wearing a navy blue top and dark blue jeans with dark brown heels. She wore her long hair in a braid over her shoulder.

"Your friend's work is amazing Rin." Tsubaki said in awe.

"Yes, he's one of the best." Rin said with pride.

"Rinny!" His sparkling, green eyes lit up when she saw her.

"Shippo!" Rin turned around at hearing the nickname only he called her. Shippo was wearing dark blue slacks and a crème colored button down shirt with his hair hanging loosely to his shoulders. He looked very dapper, Rin thought. They ran to each other and hugged. Shippo was so happy to see her, he missed his best friend.

"I didn't even know you were coming." Shippo stated releasing her.

"Well, surprise! I told you I would not miss another showing." Rin smiled. "Oh, Shippo this is Tsubaki. She's a friend from work."

Tsubaki flinched at hearing the word friend come from Rin. Friends don't do what she was going to do tonight. She regained her composure and greeted Shippo. "Hi, I think we met briefly once when you came to pick up Rin for lunch."

"Yes I remember you, thanks for coming." Shippo said slightly blushing. He couldn't deny Tsubaki's beauty and she remembered him.

"Um, your photographs are beautiful. This is some of the best work I've ever seen honestly." Tsubaki wondered why she felt a little nervous.

Shippo blushed even more. "Thank you. Rin can we talk for a minute?"

Rin and Shippo excused themselves while Tsubaki continued to look around the exhibit.

"I'm really happy you came Rinny." Shippo said.

"I told you I wouldn't miss it. Everything is so beautiful. You are going to make a killing selling these." Rin said.

"Thanks, so Kagome's pregnant huh?" Shippo asked.

"Yep, she and Inuyasha mated and are having a baby!"

"A-and you mated too I see…" Shippo said nervously. He loved Rin, no longer romantically but he still loved her and she would always be important in his life.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry, I should have called and told you." Rin said apologetically.

"It's ok, I know how male demons are when it comes to that kind of thing."

Rin blushed a deep shade of red making Shippo chuckle. He pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered "Make sure he treats you well."

"He does." Rin whispered back feeling content. They parted and smiled at each other in complete understanding.

"So, about your friend?"

Rin laughed. "I think she's single."

That was all Shippo needed to know. He told Rin to look around some more, she might find a surprise. He then left to go talk to Tsubaki. Rin wandered around the shop appreciating his work and then stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh my.." she breathed.

On a wall hanging by themselves were five photos of her frolicking on the beach. The photos were from when she and Shippo had their talk on the beach. She was playing in the sand on the shore line bare foot. She was laughing and her hair was swinging every which way. The photos were beautiful; she was beautiful. Rin never considered herself to be that pretty but Shippo managed to capture what she couldn't see in herself no matter how many times others told her.

She walked closer to the wall and found a note addressed to her. She opened it and read:

_Dear Rin, I know you didn't want me to take any photos_

_of you but I couldn't help it. You are beautiful. I wish you _

_knew how beautiful you are. Thanks for being the best _

_friend anyone could ask for. Think of this as a gift for being_

_honest with me. Congratulations on your union. Many asked_

_to buy these photos but I saved them for you. They'll be mailed _

_to your address tomorrow. Love you Rinny!_

_Shippo_

Rin had tears in her eyes. She really loved Shippo too and always hoped he would find peace and understanding. She went to go find him and give him her new address. Rin smiled when she spotted him talking to Tsubaki and her actually smiling back at him. They would make a cute couple, Rin thought. She slowly approached them not wanting to ruin their moment. Tsubaki noticed Rin first and quickly straightened up from her relaxed demeanor with Shippo.

"Oh, don't mind me. I was just going to give Shippo my new address. Thank you so much for the photos." Rin beamed.

"Of course Rinny." Shippo smiled back and took her and Sesshomaru's address in his phone.

"So, I have to go ring some customers up. They're waiting. Can I call you sometimes?" Shippo asked Tsubaki.

Tsubaki looked nervous for a second. She could barely have a life under Naraku's thumb, how would she be able to spend time with Shippo? She looked into the hopeful face of the cute fox demon and Rin shaking her head yes. She decided to take a chance.

"Sure." She said slightly smiling. Shippo was elated. He saved her number in his phone and promised to call her. Rin and Shippo hugged, then the girls left letting Shippo get back to showing and selling his work.

They drove off in the direction of a bar downtown. Little did either of the girls know they were being watched. Jaken's eyes bulged as he scrambled back to his car to follow Rin. So she's hanging with that fox again huh? Wait until I tell the lord about this! Little did the imp know he would be telling the lord a whole lot more.

The girls arrived to the bar Tsubaki chose. Rin allowed a valet to park her car and went inside with Tsubaki. It was actually a decent place with very minimal lighting. The girls sat at a table facing the dancing crowd. The music wasn't very loud so they could talk however they ordered drinks and sat in an awkward silence.

"So, Tsubaki you come here often?" Rin said trying to break the ice. She thought she was making progress with Tsubaki earlier but that came to a screeching halt once they left the photography show.

"Not really."

"Oh." Was all Rin could say. She was grateful when the drinks arrived. Maybe a drink would loosen them up a little. They sipped their drinks and watched the crowd in silence, each caught up in their own thoughts until Tsubaki finally spoke.

"So did you really mean to call me your friend earlier?"

Rin was surprised by this question. "Uh, yes I did. I'm sorry if I offended you but at least I hope we can be friends."

"No you didn't offend me at all. I never had anyone call me a friend before." Tsubaki said looking down.

"Let's get out of here." Tsubaki said before Rin could answer. She decided she couldn't go through with this. She just couldn't do it. No one had ever shown her kindness the way Rin had, she didn't want to betray that.

"Ok." Rin didn't care for being there anyway.

The girls went back outside but found that the valet boy was nowhere to be found. I wonder where he parked my car, Rin thought. Tsubaki became nervous, she knew this was Naraku's doing. She grabbed Rin's hand and quickly walked down the street. She needed to find a safer area away from that bar.

"Rin, call your boyfriend." Tsubaki said as she dragged her along.

"What is going on?" Rin said becoming afraid as she pulled out her cell phone. As Rin was about to dial Sesshomaru. The phone was knocked out of her hand by a strong gust of wind.

"Where do you think you two are going?" It was Kagura. "This was not part of the plan Tsubaki."

Rin looked horrified from Kagura to Tsubaki. "What plan? What is happening right now?"

"Leave her alone. I can't let you do this!" Tsubaki screamed.

Kagura slapped her across the face with her wind fan sending Tsubaki flying into the side of a building. She hit the brick wall hard and fell limply down the wall.

Rin screamed. "What have you done?" People bagan to notice what was going on and stopped to observe. Some rushed to help Tsubaki.

"Tsk, tsk, Naraku will not be happy about all this commotion." Kagura said. "Oh well, let's go bitch." She said grabbing Rin roughly by the arm.

"Release her at once!"

Rin and Kagura turned around to see Jaken with a staff in his hand. The staff had to heads on it and seemed to be made of wood. Rin bit down hard on Kagura's hand making the demon let her go. She ran to Jaken as fast as she could.

"I told you not to go anywhere!" Jaken chastised her.

"Now is not the time Jaken." Rin said seriously.

"You bitch!" Kagura yelled then released a tornado from her wind fan and sent it barreling at them. Jaken raised his staff, one of the heads opened releasing fire unto the tornado.

Jaken soon realized the fire was a bad idea. It only joined with the tornado making it a fire twister. Rin and Jaken took off running. Soon a crowd had gathered; when they saw the fire twister all hell broke loose. People ran this way and that making it hard for Kagura to spot Rin.

She pulled a feather from her hair and it transformed to five times its size. Kagura jumped onto the feather and flew up into the sky. She looked down trying to spot her pray.

"Bingo"

She flew down sharply making a bee line for Rin and Jaken. They were almost to Jaken's car when Rin felt someone grab her arm. Next thing she knew she was being snatched from the ground and lifted into the air. Once Kagura had Rin on the feather she covered Rin's mouth and nose with a purple liquid soaked towel. The substance knocked Rin unconscious in seconds.

"Hmmm, Naraku said this would work if things went wrong." Kagura said out loud. She flew off into the night sky heading to Naraku.

(Meanwhile)

Sesshomaru sat at the dinner table beside his father looking stoic as ever. They ate at a high end hotel where a burlesque show was being held tonight. Inside he was fighting not to release a yawn. His father was chatting idly with the four other men at the table. They were discussing business and possibly working together on new projects. Sesshomaru hated these dinners. The men were greedy scum simply trying to get in on him and his father's wealth. Sesshomaru had no idea why his father entertained these meetings, he rarely invested in any of these fools. He suspected it was the free dinners and a chance to get out of the house for a little while.

I wonder what Rin's doing, Sesshomaru thought. He was uneasy tonight feeling like something was going wrong. He thought it may have something to do with the conversation he had with Totosai. He mulled over Totosai's words and decided that it would be safe to take her into the red room. His instincts demanded that he protect her even if it was from himself. Actually, his instincts were trying to tell him something right now. He pulled his phone from his pocket and sent Rin a text to check on her.

"Sesshomaru!"

He glared at the man that called his name.

"Um, I'm sorry. We were asking you a question and you were not responding." The man stammered.

"What did you ask?" Sesshomaru said.

"How would you like to invest in my company after listening to all the details of what we can offer?" The man asked hopefully.

Sesshomaru hadn't heard a thing he said about his company. Even if he did, he would not have invested anyways. "No, thank you." He replied.

The man looked crestfallen.

Inu no Taisho quickly interjected. "Let's have another glass of champagne shall we? The show is about to start." As he said this the lights dimmed and the curtains slowly opened revealing a cat like demoness. The men were entranced, Inu no Taisho didn't mind the show but Sesshomaru wished he was anywhere but there. The demonesses would always pay him too much attention when they spotted him.

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He was relieved to have an excuse to get away because it seemed the demoness was getting closer to their table. He excused himself and walked away. He looked at the phone and saw it was Jaken calling.

"Speak."

"LORD SESSHOMARU! RIN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! I TRIED TO STOP THEM-" Jaken yelled over the other line but was cut off.

"Who took her?" Sesshomaru boomed.

"Kagura, my Lord." Jaken said meekly.

Sesshomaru's poison melted the phone in his hand. His amber orbs morphed into a deadly red. He took off releasing a menacing wave of power throughout the entire building.

Back inside the dinner tables shook and lights flickered on and off. Guests looked around worried that it might be a small earthquake. But Inu no Taisho knew exactly where the source of energy came from. Whoever called Sesshomaru must have pissed him off. He excused himself and headed in the direction where his son went. When he exited the show room, Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found.

"What happened?"

Author's Note:

I was able to update pretty quickly this time! Sheesh, I feel sorry for anyone caught in Sesshomaru's path. Will he make it in time before Naraku and Kagura have their way? Until next time, I'll be writing!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Trouble

Kagura flew within a barrier deep in the middle of the woods and far away from the city with an unconscious Rin in tow. A few times Rin rolled over and almost fell off the feather. Each time Kagura wondered if she should just let her fall to her death and ditch bringing her to Naraku. She didn't need Naraku to murder Rin but the torture he promised to put the little girl through would be satisfying, then she could kill her.

They landed in a grassy area next to a large dark cabin. There were no lights on in the cabin, it looked abandoned. Kagura felt a chill go down her spine. It was strangely cool and foggy in this area. She once again questioned if she should have worked with Naraku. However, she didn't have time to question her decision any further.

"Kagura, you have returned with the girl." Naraku said appearing behind her.

"Whatever that purple stuff was worked, knocked her out cold." Kagura said uncaring of Rin's wellbeing.

Naraku looked towards where Rin lay unconscious. His eyes roamed her petite figure and he smirked thinking of all the things he planned to do to her. His camera girl was missing though.

"Where's Tsubaki?" Naraku asked Kagura.

"Your niece tried to protect the girl so I had to knock her away to take your precious cargo." Kagura replied carefully. Kagura didn't know if Tsubaki was even alive or not. She didn't care either way but she didn't want to tell Naraku that. Even if he treated the girl poorly, she was still his niece.

"Oh really." Naraku smirked. He knew exactly what happened. He watched the entire kidnapping through the eyes of a tiny bee demon spy he sent to watch Kagura. He didn't trust the red eyed woman. He actually expected Tsubaki to rebel, she got what she deserved. The spy stayed close to Kagura and watched her every move all the way to the cabin. He figured since the little toad was there, no doubt the dog must be aware that Rin has been kidnapped by Kagura. He wasn't worried, Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to break his barrier.

He strode over to the still unconscious Rin and lifted her bridal style. He stiffed her neck and made a face of disgust at Sesshomaru's mark. Showing ultimate disrespect, he licked the mark trying to cover his scent with it. Rin shivered but otherwise remained unconscious.

Kagura watched in disdain. What is it about this human bitch that has these demons so crazy about her? She followed Naraku as he made his way towards the cabin and inside. The cabin was dimly lit, just a few candles to light the way. The dark lighting was no problem for her though. There was barely any furniture in the place but she could make out a mattress on the floor in the living room. The place reeked of blood and death. It was repulsive. The smell became worse the deeper they went into the cabin.

"It stinks in here." Kagura remarked angrily.

Naraku didn't reply. He kept walking until he reached a door. He balanced Rin in one arm and opened it. The room was dark just like everywhere else in the place. He flipped on a lamp revealing another mattress on the floor with what seemed to be old blood stains on it. It was close to the wall where chains were bolted in. Naraku stooped down and placed Rin on the mattress; he locked one of her hands in one of the chains. Rin still did not wake.

"How long did you keep the towel over her nose?" Naraku asked watching at Rin.

"I don't know, 30 seconds?" Kagura replied carelessly.

Naraku turned his head around to regard her. That's why the girl hadn't woken up yet, 30 seconds is too long for a human. "You could have killed her, I like my toys alive while I play with them." He said evilly.

Kagura shrugged. "Whatever, when will you be done with her?"

Naraku stood to his full height and approached Kagura. She wanted to step back but didn't want to show fear. She held her breath and waited. "The party is just getting started. Would you like a drink?" Naraku asked too close for comfort.

"No." All of Kagura's instincts screamed at her to get out of there.

"I think you should have one. Loosen up a little." Naraku said in a low, dark voice. He was directly in front of her now. He leaned in and grabbed her breast squeezing it. Kagura slapped his hand.

"Save that for the human bitch." Kagura said red eyes blazing.

"She's no fun asleep." He said quickly reaching out and grabbing Kagura's wind fan. Her eyes went wide with terror as he ripped it apart and threw the remnants to the side. "What's wrong? I thought you said I couldn't handle you, seem pretty tame to me." Naraku said approaching her.

Kagura realized quickly what was happening and ran. If she could get outside, she could use her feather to escape. She darted through the cabin looking for the front door. But the more she ran the further the door seemed to get. She could hear Naraku's evil laughing all around her and feel his breath on her neck as if he was right behind her. She dared to turn around as she was running but no one was there. As she turned back around she ran right into a hard chest. She was knocked back by the force, feeling like she ran into a brick wall.

"Going somewhere?" Naraku asked looking down at her.

"Why are you doing this? We had a deal!" Kagura begged eyes wide with fear.

Naraku simply laughed. He snatched her up by her hair lifting her from the ground. Kagura screamed in pain. "I don't make deals. What's wrong? You fucked the dog, you think you're too good to fuck me?"

Kagura continued screaming and kicking at him to let her go. He slapped her in the face hard sure to leave a bruise. She continued to scream even more.

"I haven't even put it in you yet and you're making so much noise." He said smirking. He dragged her into the living room and punched her hard in the face effectively shutting her up for a few minutes. Her lip bust and blood dripped down her mouth. He handcuffed her to two wooden posts in living room. He ripped her clothing from her body until she was completely naked on the living room floor.

"Please stop this!" She yelled.

Naraku unbuckled his pants and allowed them to drop to the floor. He then dropped his boxers allowing his hardened member to spring free.

"Open your mouth." He said lowering himself.

Kagura did not. He gripped her hair making her scream again opening her mouth. He shoved himself into her into it making her gag. He held her head in place as he thrust himself in and out of her mouth until she bit him.

"You bitch!" He punched her hard in the eye. Then he jerked back feeling pain on his member. Kagura had bit down hard.

Naraku inspected his member then started to laugh. "I like it rough." He loomed over her getting ready to force his way between her legs.

In the back bed room of the cabin, Rin began to stir. She felt groggy and heavy headed. She opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. Where am I? The room was lit by a lamp in the corner. There were odd tools strewn about on the floor. She found herself on a mattress, is that blood? Rin wondered. Panic slowly began to seep into her mind. She tried to move but found that one of her arms was chained to the wall.

How did I get here? The last thing Rin remembered she was snatched up into the air by that red eyed woman. Rin couldn't remember her name. Oh no, she was the woman obsessed with Sesshomaru. She must have brought me here. Rin thought. Rin pulled on the chain that bound her arm; she pulled as hard as she could ignoring the metal biting into her skin but to no avail.

Rin jumped hearing a scream echo throughout the cabin. What was that? She could hear noises that sounded like constant slapping coming from outside of the room she was in. Rin became terrified. She took deep breaths trying to calm herself. Having a panic attack now would not help the situation she was in. She wished she could contact Sesshomaru. Wait, where's my cell phone? Rin reached into her pocket with her free hand and found her phone. Joy filled her heart as she dialed Sesshomaru's number but it quickly faded when his phone just went to voicemail. She pressed the call button over and over but it kept going to voicemail. Rin wanted to cry, is his phone dead?

She took deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself again. She had to get out of this place. She looked over at the random tools on the floor again. Upon closer inspection some of the tools seemed to have dried up blood on them. Rin felt sick. Please don't throw up, she kept telling herself. Maybe I can break free with something in here. One of the tools appeared to be a screw driver. Rin reached for it with her free hand but it was just out of her reach. She then took off her shoe and stretched her leg out trying to reach the tool with her toe. She was able to roll the tool closer to her and grab it.

Rin wasn't sure how she was going to unlock the cuff but she tried as hard as she could. She jammed the screwdriver into the lock of the cuff over and over. She wanted to yell out in pain as she accidentally cut herself with it but she kept it in afraid whoever was out there would hear her. She jammed the screwdriver into the lock once more until she finally heard a clicking noise. The cuff loosened and she was able to free her hand. "Yes!" Rin whispered.

She stood up slowly still feeling a little groggy but better than before. She slipped off her other shoe and decided to walk barefooted so she wouldn't be heard. Rin decided she was going to get out of there. She looked for a window in the room but it was barred from the inside. Dammit! Rin thought. She had no choice but to exit the room. She slowly made her way to the door and peaked her head out, all she saw was darkness. She could hear the slapping sounds still and someone crying. What is going on out there? Rin gulped. She was afraid to venture into the darkness but it was her only way to escape. She prayed Sesshomaru would be out looking for her after he discovers she's not home. I should have never went anywhere without telling him, Rin thought. She took another deep breath and made her way down the dark hallway slowly. The further she went she noticed dim light and the noises getting louder.

She decided she should turn around and find another way out but then the voice she heard chilled her to the bone. She froze.

"Don't cry, I'm pretty sure the dog fucked you rough too." A male voice said.

"Fuck you!" A female voice yelled.

Rin felt pure panic course through her body. Those sounded like Naraku and Kagura's voices. Was he having sex with her? Rin sank to her knees. She needed to get out of there! She felt like she was starting to hyperventilate and her heart was racing. No Rin! She told herself. She started to take deep breaths to calm herself again. She balled up her fist and decided she was not going to let that happen to her. She stood back up and crept towards the noises. She was able to spot the front door but it seemed to be in view of where they were. She could make a mad dash for the door or crawl to it and hope not to be seen. If she ran they would see her; Rin decided crawling would be best.

(Meanwhile)

Sesshomaru flew over the city looking for any sign of Rin or Jaken. In his anger, he destroyed his cell phone so he could not call Jaken back to get his location. The panic that coursed through his body was an unfamiliar feeling, it disturbed him. Sesshomaru never had a reason to feel this way before but Rin came into his life and evoked many emotions he never experienced before. As he searched the ground for any sign of her he noticed many people running about. He could hear them yelling as well. He descended down into the area and caught Jaken's scent. He went directly to the little imp.

"Jaken."

Jaken turned around elated to see his Lord. He ran to him spewing out praises and how happy he was to see him. However, Sesshomaru's question and tone of voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Where are they?"

"M-my Lord, Kagura took her b-but I couldn't tell which direction they went." Jaken said shakily.

Sesshomaru glared at him with burning red eyes.

"Please don't kill me! Rin was with a girl, the girl is over there!" Jaken said pointing.

Sesshomaru turned in the direction of the female Jaken pointed to. What was Rin doing out here with this female? Sesshomaru thought. She was on the ground and her back was lying on a brick wall. He approached the girl ready to interrogate her. She was badly bruised and her breaths were labored.

"Who are you and what were you doing with Rin?" Sesshomaru asked the girl.

Tsubaki slowly looked up at the tall demon standing in front of her. Even that slight movement caused her pain. "I know where she is." She said but her voice came out as a whisper. He came for Rin. Maybe now, Naraku will be stopped. She suddenly felt her body being lifted from the ground. Shooting pain coursed through her chest. She yelled out in agony but tried to stop herself from crying. She needed to help Sesshomaru get to Rin.

"You will take me to her." Sesshomaru said. She pointed north and Sesshomaru took off into the air with the wounded girl in his arms.

"Wait my Lord!" Jaken caught up just in time to grab the bottom of Sesshomaru's pant leg and hang on for dear life.

They flew across the city at a dizzying speed. Tsubaki would point or try to speak every now and then to lead him in the right direction. Sesshomaru had no reason to trust this girl; if she led him wrong he would kill her. He had to find Rin. He cursed himself for destroying his cell phone. He would have been able to track her cell phone if he had it. He wouldn't have to depend on the directions of this unknown girl Rin was with. He didn't remember Rin ever mentioning any other friends besides Kagome and the fox boy. So who was this girl? Besides the small traces of blood from the cuts he smelled on her he also smelled a little alcohol on her breath. Were they out drinking? What else did he not know about his mate? He became even angrier.

Soon they were flying over a dark forest with thick trees. Sesshomaru stiffed the air heavily hoping to catch any trace of her scent but the thickness of the tree tops made it difficult for even him. This place was cursed he thought or this girl could be leading him in the wrong direction.

"Where are we?" He demanded.

"Close, but there is a barrier." Tsubaki whispered.

Sesshomaru huffed. No barrier would stop him from getting to Rin. He'd shatter that barrier in one swift motion. But since when did Kagura learn how to construct a barrier? And how does this girl know where Kagura is?

"What is your relationship to Kagura?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"It's not Kagura, it's…..stop! We're here." Tsubaki said, voice finally reaching more than a whisper.

Sesshomaru looked down but saw nothing but trees and bushes. He stopped and slowly descended, the more he went down the stronger he could feel the energy coming from the barrier. He landed just outside of it. Jaken scurried to the ground and kissed the Earth thankful to be done hanging on for dear life. Sesshomaru placed Tsubaki down and propped her body up against a tree. He looked at the girl and noticed she was slowly healing, some of the bruises were no longer as dark anymore. Is she a demon, half demon? He did not sense any demonic aura coming from her. Strange girl indeed. What was Rin doing with this girl?

Tsubaki pointed in the direction of the barrier feeling uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

"Jaken, stay with the girl." And with that Sesshomaru took off quickly towards the barrier.

"Yes my Lord." Jaken said to air as he was already gone.

Sesshomaru ran toward the barrier at full speed. He decided he would simply bust through it and that is exactly what he did. Sesshomaru slammed into the barrier uncaring of what possible damage it could have done. The entire barrier shattered at the sheer force of the dog demon's power. He was left without even a scratch on his handsome face.

"Weakling." He huffed.

His eyes widened as familiar scents flooded his nose. He smelled his Rin and a little bit of her blood. He also smelled Kagura and Naraku? Sesshomaru's anger increased tenfold. His threatening energy could be felt even beyond the forest. He went straight to the cabin and broke down the door. But what he saw before him stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Take one more step and she dies."

Author's Note:

Sorry! I had to end it here you guys. Too much is going to happen for me to continue. But I promise to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! Until next time, I'll be writing.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The Horror

Rin had decided she was going to crawl to the door instead of run. She figured she could go unnoticed by the evil pair in the living room. She crawled slowly trying to block out the sounds of what sounded like a violent encounter. It seemed as though Kagura was being raped and beaten by Naraku. Rin felt a little bad for the demoness but she had to escape; she did not want to be next.

Rin thought about all of her previous encounters with Naraku. He had always given her a bad vibe but she never would have imagined he was this sick. He was raping a woman and no doubt he planned to do the same to her. Maybe I should have told Sesshomaru about my strange encounters with Naraku, she thought. For the first time Rin wished she would have listened to her mate and not returned to work then she wouldn't be in this situation. She thought about Tsubaki and what her role could have been. Did Tsubaki set me up? But why would she try to protect me? How did she know the red eyed demoness? She wondered if Tsubaki was ok, she took a pretty nasty hit. Rin cringed, she had to get out of there. She did not want to die here, she was sure if Naraku caught her he would do whatever with her and kill her. Rin froze when she heard Naraku's evil voice.

"You were a good fuck, unfortunately I can't keep you alive." Naraku said sinisterly. He just finished releasing his seed all over Kagura's face.

Kagura stared up at him wide eyed. "Don't do this!" She begged.

Naraku simply smirked. He grabbed her roughly by her neck and squeezed hard. Kagura struggled kicking at him with all her strength. He squeezed harder, Naraku always enjoyed watching the life fade out of the eyes of the women he killed. Kagura tried desperately to gasp for air but her attempts were futile. Her struggling began to get weaker.

Rin listened in horror. Tears began to roll down her face. He's murdering her! Rin knew the woman was evil but no one deserved to die begging for their life she thought. What to do? What to do? But before Rin could make a decision it was too late. She heard a loud crack and a thud. Naraku snapped Kagura's neck and dropped her naked body to the floor. Rin involuntarily released a gasp then quickly covered her mouth.

Naraku turned his head to the side and smirked. He sensed her presence. Oh my little toy is awake. He pulled his jeans back up but remained shirtless. He stepped over Kagura's lifeless body and moved toward the hallway purposely slow. He wanted to toy with Rin before having his way. He liked a good chase, he was hoping she would run.

Rin heard his footsteps getting closer to her location. Tears flowed freely down her face, she was in pure panic mode. She remained where she was trembling and continued to cover her mouth. Rin was coming apart, she could no longer remain focused.

"Rin, you are awake." Naraku said gently and smirking as he approached.

Rin jumped violently. She was scared. This demon just killed someone! She quickly stood up from the floor and tried desperately to see him in the dim lighting. She stayed glued to the wall and slowly made her way back down the hall.

"Going somewhere? Naraku whispered in her ear.

Rin screamed and bolted. When did he get that close? She wasn't sure where she was going but she had to get away. She could hear him laughing behind her. She ran in a loop and ended up in the living room where Kagura's body lay. Rin was even more horrified to see the naked and deceased demoness lay so carelessly spread on the floor. Breathing started to become difficult. She was about to have a panic attack. Rin looked around and spotted the front door. She took one deep breath and ran towards it but was suddenly snatched back by her hair.

Naraku grabbed hold of Rin by her hair and pulled her back. He pressed her to his back to his body and wrapped his bicep around her throat. He seemed enraged suddenly, no longer toying with her.

"Fuck! The dog has broken my barrier." Naraku said snarling.

No sooner than he said those words that Sesshomaru came bursting in the door but he froze at the sight he saw before him. Rin was being held by Naraku and Kagura lay dead on the ground. Her eyes widened when she saw him and relief flooded her body.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed.

"Take one more step and she dies." Naraku said.

A strange emotion hit the demon harder than ever…overwhelming fear. Sesshomaru was not afraid of anything but when it came to Rin she made him fear for her safety. Seeing Naraku only a squeeze away from snapping her neck struck fear in his heart. But that fear did not last too long. Fear became anger as Sesshomaru weighed his options. He could just charge in and kill Naraku quickly or he could attempt to negotiate his way to get close enough. Sesshomaru was never good at speaking but charging in may cause harm to Rin.

Naraku burst out laughing maniacally realizing he had the upper hand. "Don't know what to do?"

Sesshomaru wanted to kill Naraku badly but he couldn't risk possibly hurting Rin by charging in.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked taking a step closer. He would give up his entire fortune if he had to in order to save his mate.

Naraku laughed again. "You're willing to give me anything I want for her life?"

Sesshomaru almost released a snarl. He had to be careful, he did not want Naraku to harm her. "What do you want?" He repeated angrier this time.

Naraku smirked, "Well I wanted her, but since you seem willing to offer something more valuable then I want sole ownership of Spider Publishing Inc. and 500 million dollars to go along with it."

"Done." Sesshomaru said without hesitation. Naraku didn't realize, Sesshomaru was slowly getting closer.

Naraku was enjoying this so he went on. "Not so fast, I also want to fuck her right here. You can watch if you want, then she'll be all yours."

The air in the room seemed to become 20 degrees hotter. Wind whipped violently all around them. Sesshomaru's energy cackled raising the hair on Naraku's neck. Sesshomaru lost all control over his emotions. He tried to negotiate with the fool; he wasn't going to let him live anyways but at least he wouldn't have had to risk hurting Rin. Sesshomaru's eyes went red and his fangs elongated. His hand was dripping with poison. Rin had never seen Sesshomaru look so menacing, it was frightening sight. He moved so fast it seemed as if he had disappeared from sight.

Naraku's smirk fell, as he was preparing to strengthen his hold on Rin's neck, she felt a sudden loosening. Sesshomaru struck the evil demon in the neck with his poisonous claws. His hand went straight through severing the arteries in Naraku's neck. Blood splattered all over Rin as she fell to the ground from Naraku's hold. Naraku's body went down and Sesshomaru stayed on top of him.

Rin crawled away but turned around just in time to see something she wished she hadn't. Sesshomaru severed Naraku's head from his body in one swipe. He threw the head carelessly to the side growling loudly. Rin gasped at the level of violence her mate was capable of. Sesshomaru upon hearing her gasp turned around eyes still a deadly red. He was a terrifying sight with bloody claws, elongated fangs and messy hair. His clothing was stained with his enemy's blood.

And he was smiling sadistically. Admittedly, Sesshomaru missed killing. Murdering foes brought out a feral and wild side to him that he sometimes longed for. Rin stared at him, he looked so dangerous but she was not near as afraid as the average person would be. Yes, she was disturbed by what he had done and how much he seemed to enjoy it but he did it for her. She felt oddly satisfied that he would be so willing to kill for her, to do anything for her. He just saved her life.

She surely did not run when he approached her. Sesshomaru kicked Naraku's body to the side and stepped over Kagura's body only briefly pausing to get to Rin. He picked her up from the floor and carried her out of the cabin bridal style. Rin watched in fascination as his eyes slowly morphed from red to pink and back to majestic amber. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and cried tears of joy. She dared not look back at the bodies of the two demons that tried to harm her as they exited the cabin. She didn't want to remember this night at all, surely to have nightmares.

Sesshomaru carried Rin far enough away from the barrier to let her down. He kept wondering if he hadn't found that girl would it have been too late to save his mate? Was he inadequate? No other male should have ever been able to lay hands on her.

Sesshomaru was very quiet, Rin desperately wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Rin." He didn't look at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." Sesshomaru said. He felt very guilty that she could have been harmed. When he saw Kagura's body, he had no doubt that if he would not have found her then Rin would have been killed as well. He made it just in time. He, regarded as one of the most powerful demons alive could not keep his mate safe.

Rin watched him, he seemed pained. "Sesshomaru, you have no reason to be sorry. It's my fault! I got myself into this situation. I should have never went anywhere without telling you. I was stupid and I should have told you about Naraku a long time ago-" Rin said.

"About what?" Sesshomaru cut her off now looking at her.

"I, well…he had always made me feel uncomfortable at work. I ignored it thinking he was harmless. I just thought he was a weird creep." Rin rambled on.

The bastard was likely testing her. Sesshomaru thought. He was glad he killed him, it likely was long overdue. Still so many questions remained unanswered. What was Naraku's relationship to Kagura? How did the strange girl know where to find them? And what was Rin doing out with her? He decided he needed to question the girl and Rin as well but he would do that later. Right now, he was just happy to have his mate safe, he vowed nothing like this would ever happen to her again. He remained silent as he half listened to Rin ramble and apologize until he grew tired of it. He grabbed his mate and kissed her, effectively ceasing her rambling. He didn't care whose fault it was, he was just happy to have her safe and back in his arms. Of course, he was still a bit angry with her but he would lay down the law later.

They finally parted and Rin caught her breath. "So you forgive me?" Rin asked hopefully.

He didn't answer; he just picked her up bridal style again and walked to where he left Jaken and the strange girl.

As soon as Jaken heard his master's approach he ran to him grumbling at his feet. "My Lord you have returned! And I see you found the troublesome girl! It was all her fault, I told her not to go anywhere!"

"Thanks for rubbing it in Jaken!" Rin yelled back.

"Where is the girl?" Sesshomaru asked ignoring their bantering.

Jaken gulped. "Well, she ran off. She was so fast my Lord. I tried to catch her but one minute she was there and the next she was gone. Please forgive me!"

Sesshomaru simply glared at him. The toad wouldn't be able to keep up with his head if it was not attached to his body. The trio took off towards their home with Rin cradled safely in her mate's arms and Jaken hanging on for dear life.

He needed to find that girl, he had many questions for her and if she was involved in Rin's kidnapping in any way he would kill her.

Author's Note: I just want to say thanks for the reviews, faves and follows. A special thanks to the members that review every chapter. You all inspire me to keep writing this story. Until next time, I'll be writing!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Tying up Loose Ends

Sesshomaru did not sleep at all. He took a much needed shower to wash himself of the blood and stink of the cabin. He bathed a sleepy Rin as well before he would put her in bed. He decided to return to the cabin the following early morning with intent to burn it down. Last night had been the most stressful and trying event of his life, even worse than what he experienced from his mother. He feared for another person's life for the first time in his own life. It was an overwhelming feeling; he never wanted to feel that way again.

Sensing no movement inside, Sesshomaru walked into the cabin with matches and fuel in hand. It smelled horrendous. He was so focused on rescuing his mate last night; he hadn't even noticed the stench. The demon walked to the body of Kagura lying still naked spread out on the floor. Her facial expression spoke of what she had been through during her final moments; it was tormented and her eyes were still open. Sesshomaru slowly reached down and closed her eyes. Kagura was a crazy woman but he had made her that way, he partially blamed himself for her actions. Albeit he made it very clear to her that their relationship was nothing more than a sexual one, he still allowed it to go on even when he noticed she was obviously in love with him. He only allowed it for his own selfish reasons, because she pleasured him better than anyone before her…that is until Rin came along.

Sesshomaru found a sheet and covered her lifeless body. He then turned his attention to Naraku. His widened a bit at what he saw. The demon's head had reattached to the body. Naraku lay breathing very faintly; he seemed to be in a coma. The bastard is trying to regenerate, Sesshomaru realized. Few demons in the world were capable of such a feat, Sesshomaru had underestimated him. However, he would die right now. When regenerating, the demon remains in a still coma like state. He cannot move. He now knew what he had to do to kill him. Sesshomaru approached Naraku and snarled remembering what he tried to do to Rin last night. Wasting no time, Sesshomaru plunged his sharp, poison claws into Naraku's chest. Naraku's eyes shot open and his face reflected that of pure panic upon seeing his executioner. Before he could even manage a scream, Sesshomaru had grabbed hold of his black heart and ripped it from his chest. He then squeezed it until it burst, releasing a black tar substance all over. Naraku's face went completely blank, now he was truly dead. He found a sink and washed his hands.

Sesshomaru was glad he listened to his instincts and had returned to destroy the place. That bastard could have regenerated and came after Rin again. Sesshomaru would have made sure he suffered a slow and painful death if that were the case. He began to toss the gas all over the cabin, he then lit a few matches throwing them to the ground. Sesshomaru moved quickly to get out of the cabin and flew back to his home. He had left Rin sleeping in their bed. He felt she was safe since both threats to her life were dead. But he did leave Jaken to guard the door. He smirked thinking of what he was about to do when he got home. He had a mate to punish.

(Meanwhile)

Rin stirred in her sleep then suddenly she bolted up right. She had a nightmare. Oh great I hope this isn't a reoccurring thing, she thought. She figured she would probably have nightmares about Naraku. The images of Kagura's body would haunt her forever as well. Rin reached over for Sesshomaru but he wasn't there. She looked at the time and saw that it was 4:46am. Where could he be at this time? The room was still dark, the sun hadn't risen yet. She slowly got out of bed to go look for him.

_Rin…_

She jumped. Did someone just call my name? Rin turned around in the direction of the voice and found that the window was open. She thought she was hearing things but her nerves were on edge. She looked around the room for anything she could use as a weapon. She saw an umbrella sitting on a chair in the corner so she grabbed it and slowly made her way to the window to close it.

_Rin…_

Rin jumped back from the window. She tripped over her own foot and fell on her butt. When she looked up a dark, cloaked figure climbed through the window. Rin's eyes widened in horror.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Rin screamed holding up the umbrella.

The dark figure made its way closer to Rin. She backed up still on the floor refusing to take her eyes off of it.

"Rin, it's me."

Rin stared as the cloaked person took off her hood. It was Tsubaki.

"What are you doing here? How did you get up here?" Rin said relaxing a bit but still wary. Tsubaki did set her up but then tried to save her. Rin had mixed feelings about the young woman.

"I followed you both here. I had to explain myself." Tsubaki said sitting on the floor.

Rin stood up and turned on a lamp never taking her eyes off of Tsubaki. She then went to sit on the floor across from her still holding the umbrella and waited for her to explain.

"I guess I should start from the beginning." Tsubaki stated. She told Rin the story of her relation to Naraku and how he forced her into bringing girls to him. She explained how she was forced to live with Naraku after her parents passed. Naraku kept her trapped in that cabin when she was not at work. The apartment Rin picked her up from was not hers. It was a mock apartment to make girls comfortable with her. She also told Rin that Naraku would beat her if she didn't do as he said. He never raped her but he was a cold, evil uncle that basically made her a servant to his every need. Tsubaki was not allowed to have a social life or any contact with others outside of his supervision. She was employed at Spider Publishing so he could keep an eye on her and to "befriend" women for the kidnappings. She had no choice, he would beat her and sometimes make her participate in the rapes by making her hurt the girls or touch them.

"I hated him Rin!" Tsubaki yelled now crying. "He was an evil and sick demon!"

Rin quickly crawled to Tsubaki's side and embraced her. Tsubaki leaned into her and sobbed. They stayed that way until Tsubaki's sobs turned into sniffles. Rin got up and grabbed some tissues from the bathroom for the crying girl.

"I'm so sorry Rin. I'm so so sorry." Tsubaki said threatening to break down again.

"It's ok, it's not your fault. If it wasn't for you, I'd likely be dead right now." Rin said cringing from the memory of Naraku grabbing her.

"If it wasn't for me you would not have been in that situation!" Tsubaki yelled.

"It doesn't matter, you were not acting on your own. You were being controlled. I can't thank you enough for trying to stop Kagura and leading Sesshomaru to my location." Rin said crying now also and grabbing Tsubaki's hand.

"I don't understand, you're not upset with me?" Tsubaki asked incredulously.

"No, you're my friend and you saved my life." Rin said smiling through tears.

Tsubaki felt like her heart was about to burst with joy from Rin's kindness and forgiveness. She was thankful the girl still wanted to be her friend. Rin would be the only friend she ever had. The girls hugged once more and laughed.

"I do have one question though…how did you get up here?" Rin asked very curious.

Tsubaki smiled shyly. "Well, Naraku was my uncle. I'm not all the way human."

"Well that explains it." Rin said, she had so many other questions but decided to ask her later. The girls burst out laughing but the laughter was cut short at the sound of a loud thud outside the door.

Sesshomaru was home.

The tall demon found Jaken who was supposed to be guarding Rin, asleep in front of their door. He kicked him hard waking the little demon.

"My Lord! I only dozed for a second!" Jaken exclaimed.

Sesshomaru simply glared at him causing the little demon to get up and run off.

Sesshomaru opened the door to his room and was surprised at what he saw. Rin and a cloaked woman were standing in the middle of the room staring at him with wide eyes. That girl, what is she doing here? How did she get in my room? In a split second Sesshomaru grabbed her by her throat. He didn't squeeze her too tight but enough to have a firm grip lifting her off her feet He still was not sure what the girl's intentions were or if she was to be trusted. Tsubaki didn't struggle, if Sesshomaru decided to kill her she still felt she deserved it. At least Rin had forgiven her and that's all she wanted.

"Sesshomaru stop!" Rin screamed just as her mate was about to question Tsubaki.

He took his eyes off the girl and looked at Rin. Her eyes were wild and fearful. She was afraid for this girl?

"Let her explain please." Rin pleaded.

Sesshomaru amber eyes softened at his mate's words. If she could show this girl mercy then he would at least listen to her explanation. He released Tsubaki but did not take his eyes off her. Sesshomaru led them to his library figuring it was the safest and second most sound-proof place in the condo. They sat in the comfortable chairs in the study. Sesshomaru waited for Tsubaki to speak.

Tsubaki fidgeted nervously but began her story once more. She told him everything she had told Rin about her relation to Naraku and what he put her through. Sesshomaru remained quietly stoic throughout her tale, listening and trying to detect any deception but there was none. The girl was telling the truth. He decided he would not kill her.

"Thank you for saving Rin." Sesshomaru said quietly after she was done.

Both Tsubaki and Rin looked up at the demon in surprise. Rin smiled lovingly at her handsome mate. Tsubaki continued to stare in surprise.

"Um…you're welcome, I mean of course!" Tsubaki said nervously.

"So where will you go now?" Rin asked.

"I don't know." Tsubaki replied. "That horrible cabin was my home but I will never return there."

"You can't, I destroyed it. You can stay in our guest room for today and tonight, tomorrow I will find you a place to live." Sesshomaru said, once again surprising the girls.

"Thank you!" Tsubaki said wanting to get up and hug him but deciding against it, she hugged Rin instead. No one had ever shown her such kindness, it felt good.

Sesshomaru summoned Jaken to show Tsubaki to the guest room. She left to get a much needed bath and some rest.

Sesshomaru and Rin were left alone. The silence between them felt heavy.

"Well, I think I'm going to go get some more rest." Rin said trying to avoid the impending conversation they needed to have.

Sesshomaru did not want to have a conversation either, he had other things in mind. As Rin tried to tip toe her way out of the study knowing full well he was likely pissed with her, she suddenly felt the ground beneath her feet disappear.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled.

He said nothing, he simply picked her up and walked to the red room. He remembered what happened last time they were there but he was no longer afraid. He defeated his mother and proved himself a capable mate by saving his Rin's life. Having Rin in the red room was a challenge he felt more confident about now more than ever. Plus he needed to show her how worried he was, how much he needed her and how much he planned to keep her near for the rest of their lives together.

He unlocked the door. "Click"

They entered, then unlocked it behind them. "Click."

From the sounds of the clicks, Rin knew there was no escape.

She allowed her mate to lay her on the large red bed with the silk sheets. She didn't struggle when he handcuffed by her wrists and ankles either. She was nervous and kind of excited as well for what was to come.

"Sesshomaru I'm sorry! I know you're upset that I went out with Tsubaki without telling you and I know you're upset about Naraku at the office and…what is th-?"

Rin was cut off by Sesshomaru bounding her mouth with a gag. He smirked when her eyes widened, he listened closely to make sure she could still breathe effectively through her nose and was satisfied that she could. He easily sliced open his t-shirt she was wearing with his claws and pulled it off exposing her naked breasts. He then used his claw to cut off her panties leaving her completely naked and cuffed.

He left her there and went to change his clothing out of her sight, he would deny her that pleasure for now. He removed his shirt, shoes, boxer briefs and socks. He put on dark grey sweats, to cover his manhood. Sesshomaru emerged from wherever he went and watched Rin gawk at him. He took great satisfaction in the way her eyes filled with lust at the sight of him. He would never get tired of her looking at him like that.

He walked toward his wall of toys and picked a soft leather red and black flogger. He sauntered over to his cuffed mate; amber eyes glinting with barely contained desire as he surveyed her body.

He decided he wanted to hear the sounds he was about to force out of her so he removed the gag from her mouth and tied it around her eyes ignoring her complaints of it being wet.

"What is that Sesshomaru?" Rin wanted to know what he was holding. She only got a glimpse of it before her blindfolded her.

"You're about to find out."

He slowly ran the soft leather tips of the flogger from her upper thigh down to her leg. It left a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Rin tensed at the sensation.

"You didn't listen." Sesshomaru said quietly while continuing to run the leather up and down her legs.

"I-I thought it would be o-aaaaaggghhh!"

Sesshomaru slapped her thigh with the flogger making her yell.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled at him.

"You went to a bar with some unknown female and didn't tell me." He said ignoring her.

"I know but- aaagghh!" Rin jumped that time. He slapped her other thigh a little harder. He was satisfied that she didn't tell him to stop yet, which was a good sign. He smirked.

"You didn't tell me that another male was giving you attention; making you feel uncomfortable. Do you not think I am capable of protecting you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course I think you can!" Rin yelled at him. "What are you slapping me with?"

He grinned at the hint of anger in her voice and slapped her again this time right between her legs. Rin screamed this time but she still didn't tell him to stop. The tingling sensations the slaps left after the pain prickled across her skin felt strangely amazing. She remembered Sesshomaru telling her pain could be pleasure a while ago, he was so right. He slapped her a few more times between her legs and Rin started to yell more in pleasure than in pain.

Sesshomaru felt almost overwhelmed by her heady scent of arousal. Knowing that she was enjoying this made him more confident. Her scent called to him strongly, punishing her was no longer his mission now all he wanted to do was pleasure her. He dropped the flogger to the floor and crawled onto the bed looking every bit like a hungry predator. His nose led him straight in between her legs where her scent was the strongest. It was intoxicating, the demon almost felt dizziness overcome him. He needed to taste her badly.

Sesshomaru flicked his tongue in between her folds and slid it slowly up and down savoring the sweet, cinnamon taste of her womanhood. Rin squirmed under his attentions, she couldn't help but moan each time she felt his tongue move up, down and swirling around. She wished she could touch him or grab his hair; being restrained made the experience feel like torture and pleasure at the same time. She wanted to move around more as her mate's tongue assaulted her in the best way. Rin screamed out his name as his tongue began to swivel around her pearl then dart in and out of her. She couldn't take it any longer, the building pressure exploded in a volcanic orgasm. Rin's body shook and she screamed out in pleasure.

Sesshomaru continued to hungrily lap up all the juices she released making Rin plead with him to stop. But he didn't stop until he was satisfied he got every drop. He finally lifted his head and gave her a toothy grin. Rin was already sweaty and exhausted from fighting against her restraints during orgasm.

"You don't play fair." Rin said breathlessly.

"Neither do you." Sesshomaru answered licking his lips. He crawled over her body and kissed her before she could respond pressing his throbbing erection between her legs. Rin moaned through kisses. Sesshomaru pulled back after giving her lip a little bite.

"Do you like the way you taste?" He asked smirking at her.

Rin blushed.

"Are you going to let me go yet?" Rin asked avoiding his question.

"I'll never let you go." He said burying his face in her neck and licking her mark. He pressed his erection harder between her legs. The friction from his sweatpants made her juices start flowing again.

Rin's body shivered in desire. "I-I meant the restraints."

"Do you think you deserve it?" He whispered playfully.

"Yes, please." She begged. He loved it when she begged.

"I guess I could grant you this one request." He said pretending to be nonchalant about it. Actually he did want to release her only to tie her to something else in the red room. He regretfully moved his body from hers immediately missing her warmth. He unlocked each cuff, removed the blindfold and freed her. Rin was happy to move her arms and legs again but all she wanted was to be close her "imprisoner."

She crawled over to him on the large bed and he immediately picked her up allowing her to wrap her legs around his torso. She found his lips and kissed him deeply, he returned her fervor just as enthusiastically. Rin grinded against him as he moved his lips down her neck nipping and biting her.

"Are you going to take those sweatpants off?" Rin asked between little moans.

"Yes my little vixen." He answered huskily.

He walked them over to a red cushioned wall and pressed her back against it. He cut the waistband of his sweatpants and allowed them to drop to the floor. He placed his hands under her butt getting ready to enter her. Sesshomaru's large manhood slid into her tight passage slowly, Rin moaned loudly as he invaded her pink walls each thrust feeling better than the next.

He could barely control himself when he was inside of her. The amber color in his eyes started to change to pink then red. Once he had her supported adequately he moved his hands from her butt and grabbed her arms pressing them against the wall by her wrists. He thrust into her rhythmically while pressing kisses to her collar bone then down to her bouncing breasts. Rin moaned even louder as her took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked while he continued to thrust a little harder and faster.

Rin loved when he did that. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and bit him moderately mimicking what he so often did to her. She had no idea the kind of response it would elicit. He responded by pushing into her more forcefully. Did she know that biting him would make him want to dominate her? He lifted her from the wall and thrust into her roughly making her butt slap his upper thighs. Rin screamed his name in pleasure and pain at his sudden roughness. The faster he went, the more Rin felt the pressure building again. She cried out as another orgasm rocked her entire body.

"Dammit Rin." He whispered huskily. She felt too good.

Sesshomaru stopped, he was trying to prevent his own release as he felt her walls constrict around his erection. He wasn't done with her yet. He carried her back to the bed and lay her down on her stomach. He found the blindfold and used it to tie her hands behind her back. Rin was too exhausted from her last orgasm to put up a fight. He propped her up on her knees and entered her from behind making her moan loudly.

Sesshomaru loved this position. It gave him complete dominance over her. As he thrust into her he admired the way her backside jiggled and how her head whipped back. He pulled her back by her bound wrists and thrust into her faster feeling his own release approaching. As her walls constricted around him once more, she yelled out. It was enough to send him over the edge. Sesshomaru found his own powerful release shooting his seed deep into her womb. He grunted as his pumps became slower making sure he released every last drop into her.

He cut the bound holding her hands together and she immediately turned over onto her back. Sesshomaru lay beside her and pulled her onto his chest. Their bodies were glistening with sweat but neither cared to get up.

"Mate?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"Hmm?" Rin answered blissfully.

"Don't ever leave my side again."

"I never will." Rin replied snuggling closer to him.

The couple fell asleep and slept the day away both getting some much needed rest.

Author's Note:

Sorry for the delay! But was it worth it? LOL We are nearing the end of this story, I think just one more chapter left. Before I write the next chapter feel free to ask any questions about things you would like answered in the last chapter. Until next time, I'll be writing!


	28. Chapter 28

Last Chapter

(Seven Months Later)

Rin, Tsubaki and Shippo grabbed their things while chatting merrily as they left the office. Rin now owned what once was called Spider Publishing Inc.; she and Tsubaki renamed it to Sakura Bloom Publishing Inc. Rin decided to give part ownership of the company to Tsubaki since she had worked so hard there for so many years and not under the best circumstances. Shippo was also given a job there doing some part-time photography work for the company. Rin was happy to have him; Shippo was making quite the name for himself in the world of freelance photography and art.

"So Rinny, are you going to join us for dinner tonight?" Shippo asked with pleading eyes.

"Please Rin, I would love to have you over as well." Tsubaki chimed in.

"You two love birds go ahead; I have a date of my own tonight." Rin said winking.

"Okaaaaayyy" Shippo said feigning sadness.

"Oh cut it out!" Rin said slapping Shippo on the shoulder. She valued the fact that despite all their friendship had been through they were able to maintain their light playfulness. "Besides, I know you two could use some alone time." Rin said smirking.

Tsubaki and Shippo both blushed.

Tsubaki and Shippo had just recently decided to make their relationship official after a few months of dating. Tsubaki hadn't made it easy for Shippo, still too traumatized by the events of that night. It had taken quite some time for her to forgive herself enough to let Shippo in. With the help of Rin, Shippo and even Sesshomaru in his own way; they all helped Tsubaki become free of the guilt and allow herself to be happy. Rin helped build her up by offering her ownership of the publishing company, being a supportive friend and refusing to listen to the many sorries Tsubaki kept giving her. Sesshomaru purchased Tsubaki her own condominium, a new car, a brand new wardrobe, weekly counseling sessions and a bank account with 50,000$ in it to purchase necessities as he put it. It was of no consequence to him and his own way of thanking her for helping save his mate. Shippo made the biggest impact though; he finally put a real smile on her face and made her laugh genuinely. He helped her find happiness and became a big part of the reason why she was able to feel free. He forgave her for what she did and saw past her mistakes. She finally had a life free of Naraku and his controlling ways, it felt liberating. Tsubaki was truly grateful and humbled by the drastic turn of events in her life.

Rin laughed.

"Well, see you two later." Rin said hugging them both and heading to a waiting car with Jaken as her driver.

Tsubaki and Shippo said their good byes and made their way to her place for an indoor dinner date.

As Rin made her way to the car she suddenly had a vision of Kagura's lifeless red eyes. She froze and clutched her chest. She hated still having these visions but they just wouldn't stop since that night. Therapy helped quite a bit but she still had her moments.

"Rin! What's wrong girl? Get in the car!" Jaken squawked snapping Rin back to reality.

She took a deep breath. "I'm coming!" She said running to the car.

"What did the Lord say about physical activity? Don't run!" Jaken scolded.

"I'm fine Jaken, sheesh." Rin said getting annoyed with the little demon. He had been so overbearing these past few months no doubt at Sesshomaru's command. She put her headphones in her ears and ignored the little toad demon all the way home.

Rin was grateful to set foot inside of her and Sesshomaru's new home. Sesshomaru still had the condo; he could not sell it until he was done transforming the red room back into a regular room. He had decided to move his mate to a home thinking that his old condo was more of a bachelor's pad. Rin was grateful for that, she was happy to live in an actual house.

And it was an impressive house indeed. The home was modern like Sesshomaru liked but Rin added her little touches to it to make it feel more like a home. The home featured eight bedrooms, five bathrooms, a pool with a pool house, a tennis court, their own personal lake and a trail leading to the woods. Rin thought it was all too much but Sesshomaru disagreed. Eventually she came to enjoy all that the property had to offer and spent a lot of time outdoors. However, these days Sesshomaru would not let her do much of anything.

Rin walked inside and smiled as she smelled something cooking coming from the kitchen.

"Hey Kaede!" She greeted as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Hello dear, you are home just in time for dinner." Kaede greeted back.

"You know I could have helped with that." Rin said.

"I know, I know but you know the Lord does not want you on your feet for too long." Kaede replied then smiled.

"But-" Rin was about to offer a retort but was cut off as she felt two strong arms wrap around her middle.

"But nothing, Kaede is only doing what I asked her to do." Sesshomaru said gently as he planted a kiss on Rin's neck.

Despite her frustration, Rin instantly relaxed and turned around to return the kiss.

Kaede smiled at the display and returned to cooking dinner.

Sesshomaru lifted his mate off her feet and carried her bridal style to the master bedroom and eventually the large master bath where he had warm water already running. The bathroom held an aroma of lavender relaxing her even more.

"I'll never get used to this." Rin said smiling.

Sesshomaru simply smirked as he set her down and began to undress her. Once she was fully undressed, he took a moment to admire her body and how it has changed. He would never get tired of seeing her fully naked. He pulled her close and placed chaste kisses from her belly up to her full bosom. He took one nipple in his mouth and sucked eliciting a moan from his mate. Rin leaned into him and twirled his silky hair in her fingers. She gently started to massage his scalp making her mate release a low growl. His growl reverberated across her skin causing goose bumps. Rin moaned even louder. She loved this man and he loved her!

KNOCK. KNOCK KNOCK!

The sounds were frantic making Rin jump and Sesshomaru growl, this time in annoyance.

"WHAT!?" Sesshomaru yelled leaving the bathroom and closing the door to allow Rin privacy.

"Lord Sesshomaru! It is time!" Jaken said flying in as Sesshomaru opened the door.

"Time for what?" Sesshomaru said in annoyance.

"A new member of the Inu family will be born tonight!" Jaken yelled.

Kagome! Rin thought. She hurriedly threw a robe on and came stumbling out of the bathroom.

"We have to go!" Rin screamed excitedly.

"Get out Jaken." Sesshomaru ordered. The little imp quickly exited the room.

Rin threw on a cotton t-shirt dress and some boots. Sesshomaru grabbed a t-shirt and some jeans to change into. They jumped into his car and sped off toward his father's home. The women in this family will never give birth at hospitals. Inu no Taisho employed an on-call doctor, two nurses and small team of other medical staff on-call when he needs them. Inu no Taisho preferred it that way to avoid media; furthermore he did not trust strangers around the new born members of the family. The medical staff he employed was all demons he has known for many years.

Sesshomaru and Rin arrived quickly. Rin was so excited she wanted to jump out of the car and take off running. Kagome was going to have her baby! She did not run because Sesshomaru would not allow it. He had been treating her so delicately. However, she did walk as fast as she could to get to Kagome's side with Sesshomaru following close behind. He didn't appear it but he was eager as well.

As soon as they made it upstairs they could hear Kagome's screams. A nervous Miroku paced back in forth outside the room his sister was in. He called his mother and told her she needed to get back in town to meet her new grandchild. Their mother promised she would be there by tomorrow. Sango was sitting in a chair outside of the room looking nervous as well.

"Rin! Sesshomaru! You two made it!" Sango said jumping up and hugging them both.

"Of course, how is she doing?" Rin asked.

"The better question may be how is Inuyasha doing. She's been giving him hell since she went into labor." Sango chuckled.

Miroku ended his call with his mother and greeted them both. "I'm going to be an uncle!" He said excitedly but still nervous.

"I'm going to be a god mother!" Rin said happily.

Sesshomaru slipped by the trio while they chatted to look for his father. He found him in a room full of chaos. He and Izayoi were standing in the corner of the room watching the scene before them. Kagome was screaming at every contraction and pulling Inuyasha's hair for support. He kept yelling for her to let him go but cowered when she glowered at him. Sesshomaru smirked at the pain his little brother was in. The nursing staff buzzed about preparing for the birth. This pregnancy was considered high risk. Any human birthing the baby of a demon was sure to have complications but the medical staff was at the ready to deal with anything that might go amiss.

Before Sesshomaru could even greet his father the doctor announced the baby was coming! Nurses shooed Sesshomaru, Inu no Taisho and Izayoi out of the room. They greeted each other as they left the room.

"Well family, a new member is about to be born." Inu no Taisho announced joyfully.

"I'm so excited!" Izayoi squeaked. The woman was practically trembling with happiness. She always wanted a grandchild and now she finally got one.

They all heard an even louder scream and rushed to the door to listen. They all went silent waiting to hear the baby's first cry. Inuyasha could be heard yelling as well as Kagome continued her death grip on his hair. They could hear the doctor telling Kagome one more push and then…

"WAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH" The baby was born!

Unable to contain their excitement the group burst into the door to get a look at the new family member.

"It's a girl!" The doctor announced. He passed her off to a nurse to be cleaned and wrapped up.

"A girl!" Kagome said weakly. "I think I'm just going to…." She quickly fell asleep making Inuyasha panic and Rin and Miroku run to her side.

The doctor chuckled. "She's fine, her vital signs are good. She had no complications other than exhaustion from delivering a quarter demon baby. She will likely sleep for a day and should wake tomorrow evening. The nurses will pump milk from her breasts to feed the baby until she awakens."

Everyone visibly relaxed.

"That is wonderful news doctor. Thank you for your services." Inu no Taisho said.

"Of course, I will stick around until she is fully able to walk just to make sure. Now we will give the family some privacy." The doctor replied. He signaled to the nurses that it was time for them to leave the room. One of the nurses handed Inuyasha his daughter.

Inuyasha held his newborn daughter with great care. He looked down at her with nothing but love and pride. Everyone crowded around him to get a look at her. He gently rocked her back and forth cooing at her. His daughter had a tuft of black hair on her head and plump, rosy cheeks. She looked every bit of human until she finally opened her eyes which revealed the same brilliant color of amber as her father's. He and Kagome had already decided on a name if the baby was a girl; her name was Kata.

"I'm a father." He said breathlessly.

Izayoi could not hold back her tears of joy. Even Sesshomaru patted his brother on the back; they shared a rare smile with one another. The family each took turns holding the baby until eventually they all decided to leave and give the new family privacy. Rin quickly kissed her best friend on the cheek before she left.

They would all sleep at the mansion that night so they could see Kagome when she woke up and spend more time with the baby. Inu no Taisho and Izayoi retired to their room after telling everyone where they would be sleeping. Inu no Taisho made sure to remind Miroku he would be sleeping alone which made Sango blush. The two of them had not become a couple but they had been out on a few dates. Sango moved much slower than the girls Miroku were used to dating but he was so intrigued by her he would give her all the time she needed.

Sesshomaru and Rin retired to his old room each lost in their own thoughts.

"Birth is a beautiful process." Sesshomaru suddenly said surprising Rin out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I mean at least the result of it is. The process seems incredibly painful." Rin said sitting on the bed thinking about what her friend went through. She remembered Izayoi talking about the trouble she had when giving birth to Inuyasha as well.

Sesshomaru sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "The pain will be forgotten once you lay eyes on the life we created." He rubbed her round belly and kissed the top of her head. Watching the birth of his niece made him that much more excited for the birth of his son. Rin was seven months pregnant. He knew it would be difficult for her to birth a half demon child but he would be right with her every step of the way. He would always protect her.

Author's Note:

The end! I'm kind of sad. I really enjoyed writing this story. I want to thank everyone that reviewed, followed and favorited this story and me as an author. You guys gave me the motivation to keep writing. Thank you so much! Until next time instead of writing, I'll be thinking of another story. J


End file.
